Light in the Darkness
by littlepans
Summary: This is a NaruHina set in modern times. Watch the journey of these two lovers and how they grow close. I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

Just a few notes:  
1) This is my first fanfiction, so I welcome constructive criticism  
2) No character/paring bashing  
3) I am used to writing academic papers, so creative writing is new to me. This is why I want some constructive criticism  
4) I also have this posted on dA, under the same username

I am a college student, so if I am late one week, please forgive me. Otherwise, I plan to add a new chapter every Sunday.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am 17 years old, and live on my own. There isn't anything spectacular about me. I mean, I have a very old monster dubbed the "Nine Tailed Fox" living inside of me, but, eh, I'm not anything special.

Thousands of years ago, people were born with this "fluid" known as chakra. Everyone had it. Today, it is very rare for someone to possess chakra. I was one of those few who was born with it, which is why it was decided to seal this monster inside of me. Unfortunately, on the day I received this "gift," which was about 10 years ago, the monster went on a rampage, taking control of my body, and killing everyone and everything in sight. This included my parents.

Because this was supposed to be a secret affair, when the rampage happened, it was reported that a seven year old boy went on a rampage, killing fifty people, including his parents. Because of this, I have always been looked at with disdain. I have no friends, no family, and am all alone.

I have been homeschooled my entire life by a man named Jiraiya. He was the only person who saw me as a human. Everywhere I went, people would either look at me with those eyes full of hatred, or beat me up. I guess you could say I'm a bit of a scrapper now, I can stand on my own and fight, but I also have a very low self-esteem, when alone, I'm always doubting and hating myself for who I am.

Anyways, back to Jiraiya. Needless to say, I looked at him as my father. Unfortunately, he had to leave me, as his work demanded it. I don't blame him, but I wish he hadn't of left me alone again. He also did something else that scared me. He enrolled me in a public high school. He said I needed to make some friends.

"Yea, right. As if people would want to be my friend."

"Everyone needs friends, Naruto. Besides, you may actually enjoy a change of scenery," Jiraiya said the day before.

"Why can't you just take me with you?" I asked pleadingly

"You know as well as I do that that's not possible."

"What, are you doing more research for your book?"

Did I mention that Jiraiya was a pervert? He likes to stare at women all day for "inspiration" on his book series. You can imagine what he writes about. Personally, I think they areboring, but they are very popular.

"No, Naruto. It is not about my book," then he added quietly "though I may do some research while I am out."

I just rolled my eyes.

The next day, I was moved into my own apartment, with all of my things. The apartment was just the right size for me. Walking in the door, I entered the kitchen, which is just a stove/oven, refrigerator, and a bar to eat on. Further in, there is a living room, with a couch, recliner and a television. There is a bathroom, with the usual things in there, and my bedroom, which thankfully has a door. I can't sleep in a place that I can't see the only entrance. There is also a spare bedroom.

Tomorrow, I start at my new school. It's just a twenty minute walk to the school, so I don't have to get up super early.

As I went over the events of the past few days, I finished unpacking everything. I walked out to the balcony, and just stood there, enjoying the breeze. There was a knock at my door.

_That's unusual_ I think to myself as I check to see if I am decent. I've got a pair of shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt on.

_Eh, decent enough._

I look through the peephole, and see that a woman is standing there. She looks to be about my age. She has dark blue hair and gray eyes. She is wearing a long jacket that covers her up pretty well. The jacket is white, and lavender. She has a pair of lavender pants on as well.

_Lady really likes purple _I think to myself as I open the door.

* * *

The door opens, and in front of me is a blond-haired boy with an orange T-shirt and black shorts. He has big blue eyes, and, from the way he talks and stands, I can tell he has had a rough life. He has scars on his hands and face, as well as a sorrowful look on his eyes.

"Yea?" the man said with a bit of annoyance.

"Anoo, I just w-wanted to w-welcome you to the building. I'm in the apartment n-next door and n-noticed you were moving in." I hate my stuttering problem, I really need to get over it.

He just looked at me. I looked to the floor and blushed.

After a few moments of silence "Well, thanks. I really didn't expect someone to talk to me." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

I looked up at him, and then realized why he looked so familiar. I only saw the report once, but there was an incident, when I was younger, of a young boy going on a rampage and killing fifty people. From the film that captured the killings, there was no way that could be the boy. Not with that smile.

I must have been staring because he said "I guess you remember who I am now," he said with a touch of annoyance, "Yes, I am the guy who went on a rampage, killing all of those people."

I didn't say anything.

"I guess you are trying to find a way to leave now. I'll make it easy for you..." He started closing the door.

"W-Wait." I yelled

He stopped.

"What, you wanna try to attack me too? Well, I'm sorry, I'm not gonna let you."

_Attack? What is he talking about_?

"It's true, I was a b-bit surprised to see that you were my n-neighbor, but I'm not gonna judge you for that. You seem like a nice person."

That caught me by surprise. I didn't expect that. I just stared at her, not sure of what to do next.

* * *

I must have stared too long, because she started to blush, so I just blurted something out.

"You wanna come inside for a drink?" I nearly shouted.

She stared back at me. I started to blush.

_This blushing thing is becoming a ritual._

She finally nodded. I opened the door, inviting her in.

* * *

Walking into his apartment, I noticed it had the same layout as mine, I was just more...boyish. There were posters of bands on the wall, and a stereo on the table in the living room. I turned right, looking into the bedroom, and noticed a pair of boxers on the floor. I blushed.

I sat down at the bar, waiting patiently.

"You want some tea?" He offered.

"Yes, p-please." I said.

After pouring us both a glass, we just sat there, drinking our tea. I didn't mind that, I was kind of nervous. Why? I don't know. I'm not usually nervous around people who don't know my family, I just tend to keep to myself. He was the first to break the silence.

"I never got your name," he said while sipping a drink.

"My name is H-Hinata, Hinata Hyūga."

"Well, nice to meet you Hinata, I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!" He said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back. A thought then came to my mind.

"Do you go to school anywhere?" I asked with anticipation. Unsure of why I was so eager.

He sat his drink down. "Yea, I start going to Konoha High School tomorrow."

"R-Really?!"

He eyed me at that sudden outburst and looked like he wanted to say something. He must have thought better of it, because he said didn't bring it up.

"Yeah," He paused a second "To be honest, I'm kind of nervous."

"R-Really, you too?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me, confused. He ignored it, though.

"Yeah," he started "I've been home schooled my entire life. This is all kind of new to me. My friend, Jiraiya, told me that it would be healthy for me, as I could make new friends. What about you? You go to Konoha High?"

I nodded. "Yea, this is my third year attending. "

"So I take it you are a junior?"

I nodded again.

"Sweet, now at least I'll know someone!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Huh?"

"I'm a junior too!" he said, still smiling

I couldn't help but smile. I don't know why, but I liked his smile. It made me feel... at peace.

At that moment, I pulled out my phone and saw the time. It was 10:30 P.M. I had to get to bed, and start on my homework.

"S-sorry Naruto, I have to get back, I haven't even started on my homework for tomorrow."

We both stood up and walked to the door.

"Anoo, Naruto, do you know how to get the school from here?"

"No, I was going to get up earlier and just wander until I found it." He said, with a big grin on his face. He was being sarcastic, but I didn't point it out. I wanted him to keep the smile on his face.

"Do you want to walk to school together?" I offered.

"I would love to. What time do I need to meet you at your apartment?"

"I usually l-leave for school at 6:30."

"All right, I'll be sure to be up then. Goodnight!" He waved

I waved back, unlocked my door, and walked into my apartment. It would be a long night.

* * *

I watched her enter her apartment before I turned around to get in mine. I was beat. But, from the looks of it, I may have just made a friend. I smiled at the thought of me actually hanging out with someone, let alone a woman.

"Freeze mister!" came a voice behind me.

I put my hands up, knowing what was coming. I turned around slowly to see a seven-year old boy with a toy pistol aimed at me.

"Aim for the sky..." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"But, officer, it wasn't my fault. I blame that potted plant behind you!"

He turned around quickly and shot the plant. The Nerf bullet shot and stuck to the pot.

"Good job citizen, thanks to you I was able capture the bad guy!" he looked up at me, excited.

I smiled. "Well, officer, you need some sleep before you can capture anymore bad guys."

He look at me and smiled.

"You're right, I'll head to bed right now!"

He hugged me and ran off.

Did I mention that I love kids? While adults seem to think the worst of me, children just seem to be oblivious. Or maybe they just don't care. I'm just more comfortable around children. On account of the whole "Hey, it's Naruto, lets beat him up!" mentality that adults seem to have toward me.

I walked into my apartment, cleaned up, and went to my bedroom. I looked down to see a pair of boxers on the floor.

_God, I hope she didn't see these laying here_ I thought to myself as I threw it into the clothes basket I kept in my closet.

I put on my pajamas, which were a white sleeveless shirt, and green boxers. I also have a black hat that looked like a dog eating my head. The only reason I wear this, is because it is the only memento I have of my parents. That and, of course, the evil monster fox living inside of me.

I set my alarm clock for 5:30, turned out my light, and went to bed. That night, I dreamt of my new life about to start.

* * *

I listened to the confrontation between Naruto and the boy. I didn't start on my homework until I heard the young boy go to bed. Kids even like Naruto. How could anyone not like him? I can still remember the looks everyone gave him as my family would happen to pass him in public. I felt sorry for him. I wanted to go over and talk, but my father would not allow me.

I finished my homework around 11:30, and went to bed. I hung up my jacket, and put on my night clothes. After turning off the light, I lay down. Thankfully I had already set my alarm clock that morning. That night, I dreamt of Naruto and, oddly enough, foxes.


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Kid in School

Here are some notes that I should have included with the last chapter:  
1) The story alternates between Naruto and Hinata's Point of View. This is signified by a line break or dashed lines.  
2) Words in quotes (") are spoken, Words in Italics (_I_) are thoughts, and Words in bold italics are the Kyuubi  
3) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...If I did, I would be rich...

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My alarm clock was going off. I turned it off, and turned back over. _Just five more minutes_ I said to myself.

What I thought was five minutes later, I turned over to see that it was 6:45. The instant I looked at the clock I heard a knock on my door.

"Naruto, you up yet?"

It was Hinata. I shot up and yelled, "Yea, I'm brushing teeth. One second!" I hurried and got ready.

* * *

"Yea, I'm brushing my teeth. One second!" came the voice of my new friend.

I laughed to myself. _Sure sounds like you're brushing your teeth._

I could hear rustling coming from inside his apartment.

"I see you've met the new neighbor."

I turned around and saw the landlord. He was wearing nothing but boxers, not even a shirt.

I tried not to laugh.

"You know who he is, don't 'ya?" he asked

I just looked at him.

"He's the kid who went on that rampage quite a while back."

"Yeah, I know that, He told me last n-"

"I heard he also killed his parents."

That was news to me. I knew that he was alone, but I didn't know why.

"Just be careful around him. I trust him about as far as I can throw him."

With that, he walked off. At that instant, Naruto walked out. He had on a white T-shirt with a black , sleeveless coat on over it. On his head was a bandana with a red swirl on it. He sure looked handsome.

_Stop, Hinata, you only just met the guy_

* * *

"...I trust him about as far as I can throw him."

_Great, now she knows about THAT. God, can I just make a friend before that find out all of this stuff about me!?_

I opened the door. Hinata was standing there in a white shirt, with a mini-skirt on. Her hair was brushed back, with her book bag on her shoulders. She looked rather cute.

_No, stop. You know that's not going to happen._

"You ready to leave?" she asked.

I just nodded.

We started walking. I have to say, everything looked pretty lovely. The school was a next to a park, so we got to see all of the trees in their Autumn glory. There were benches with older couples enjoying their morning, and squirrels running to grab their food. That wasn't what got my attention, though. I don't know if it was the wind blowing through her hair, the sun shining on her lovely face, or both, but Hinata looked stunning. I was careful to look at her through the corner of my eye, but she must have noticed me watching. She blushed. I did too.

_Here we go with the blushing again_

I quickly looked away.

"I heard what the landlord told you this morning." I said

"You did?"

"Yeah. And if you are wondering if it's true..."

"Hinata!" I looked ahead to see a young girl run up. She had pink hair, and green eyes. She wore the same clothes as Hinata, just different in color. This new girl's shirt was pink, and her skirt was green. I had to stifle a laugh, because she looked kind of odd.

"Hey Sakura!" Hinata said as she walked up.

"Who's this?" Sakura asked, gesturing to me.

"Sakura, this is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

I held out my hand to shake hers. She just looked at me. There were those eyes again. I put my hand down, and began to curse my life for bringing me this burden.

"Why are you hanging around him, Hinata? You know who he is right?" She looked at me accusingly.

"W-well, yea, but I.." Hinata started, but Sakura cut her off.

"Get away from her you freak!" Sakura yelled at me. She began to push me away. Everyone then turned to look at what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Another guy ran up. He had black hair, and black clothing. I could tell by one look, this was an arrogant jerk.

"Sasuke, this guy here was trying to hurt Hinata!" she lied.

"W-wait..." Hinata tried to say, but Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her aside.

"You listen here, bub, I don't care how many people you've killed, but if you so much as lay one finger on her again, I swear I will kill you myself."

I looked into his eyes. They were eyes full of hate. Yes, part of that hate was directed at me, but there was something else. Someone else had started that hate, and most of that hatred was for someone else.

"Now wait a minute, what makes you think that I was trying to hurt her!? Just because this woman said so?" I pointed to Sakura. As I did, fear covered Sakura's face.

By that time, everyone knew what was going on. They knew who I was and what I had supposedly done. I looked around. There were those eyes again. Those eyes. God, those eyes. Those eyes that have looked at me since I was young. I began to curse my life again.

* * *

I watched as Naruto was threatened by Sasuke. I watched as everyone outside began to form a circle around us. I don't know why I didn't do anything. Maybe I was scared. Then something happened that I didn't expect.

Naruto began to cry.

Just that image tore me up inside. At that moment, I wanted to run to him, hug him, and let him know that everything was okay. But I didn't. I was too scared. Why couldn't I be stronger? I was his only friend, and I was just sitting there, not defending him at all. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"Why? WHy? WHY? WHY IS IT THAT EVERY TIME I TRY TO BE FRIENDLY, I AM TREATED LIKE THIS? YOU LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE EYES...It's not my fault...It's not my..." With that, Naruto disappeared inside the school.

"Serves him right." Sakura said, as she walked off.

"Hm." grunted Sasuke as he walked away.

I stood there, hating myself.

_I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry..._

I walked behind a tree, my back to everyone outside, and began to cry for my friend.

* * *

I ran inside of the school, and happened to run across a bathroom. I ran in, ignoring the looks of those I passed by. After making sure that no one was in the bathroom with me, I locked the door, and cried.

I know, I know, you must be saying "What a wuss! Where's the strong and confident Naruto!?" To be honest, I lost him a long time ago. I had to get myself together, though. But, no matter how hard I tried to stop crying, I just couldn't. I don't know why I was crying so much. I was used to the constant barrage of insults. I was used to being stared at with those eyes of hatred. My mind slowly played what happened. After a few moments, I realized why I was crying so much. Hinata had to see me lose it like that.

_Ugh. Why does THAT bother me?_

_NARUTO..._

My head shot up.

_Who said that?_

I wiped my eyes, got out of the stall, and looked around. No one was there. I ran to the bathroom door, and saw that it was indeed locked.

_NARUTO..._

"Who's there?!"

I waited a few minutes, but no one spoke.

_Great, now I'm going crazy... Oh well, I might as well try and find the office. I need to get my schedule._

After looking in the mirror to see if I looked okay (in truth I didn't want anyone to know I was crying), I walked outside. That halls were empty.

_Class must have started._

"Excuse me, young man, but shouldn't you be in class?"

I turned around to see a younger woman. She had brown hair, was very skinny, and had a pin on her dress that looked like a pig.

"I'm kinda new here, so I don't really know where to go." I said. I was thrown off by the pig.

"OH, you must be Naruto, the new student who is starting today."

She bowed, and I bowed back.

"My name is Shizune, I am the secretary of the school. Follow me, and I'll get you your schedule." She said while walking away.

I had no choice but to follow the weird-pig-lady.

* * *

Class was starting soon, so I walked inside. I didn't stop to talk to my friends. I used what time I had to search for Naruto, but I couldn't find him. So, reluctantly, I went to class, hoping to apologize when I saw him next.

_Oh well, at the very least, I'll talk to him at lunch._

* * *

We walked inside the office, and Shizune buzzed the principal's office.

"WHAT!?" came the reply from the speaker.

"EEEEEH, You told me to buzz you when Naruto arrived."

"Naruto's here? SEND HIM IN, WOMAN!"

_Oh God, that voice sounded familiar. Please don't let it be her.. Please don't let it be her..._

I walked through the door leading to the principal's office. The office was small, but roomy enough for one person. When I walked in, I was staring at a huge desk, with a lot of paper- some were lottery tickets. Next to the desk was a small lamp, and on the other side was a small table, holding a printer that was hooked up to a computer that was on the desk.

I heard a gasp.

"Naru-ru? Is that you?"

_Oh God, it is her. _

It now all made sense why Jiraiya enrolled me in this school.

_Curse you Jiraiya for putting me here._

The next thing I knew, I was being bear hugged. Now, normally I don't mind a good bear hug. Jiraiya would do that to me sometimes, to make me feel better. But this woman had insane strength. I felt like I was going to be crushed.

"Hey Aunt Tsunade..." I tried to say this as enthusiastically as I could.

Let me set something straight. She is NOT my aunt. Thank God for that. I would have to see her more if she was. She is a friend of Jiraiya's, and one of the few people who know of my secret. She also calls me by that awful nickname.

"Well, I see you finally made it. How are you fitting in?" she asked.

"Not too well, I almost got into a fight this morning." I admitted.

"Really, with WHO?!" she said intensely. To add to the intensity, she stared at me, hard.

I didn't want to get those kids in trouble. I kind of expected their reaction.

"I don't really know their names." I lied.

"Well, if you ever find out what their names are, you come and tell me. They'll be punished."

I decided to keep this card up my sleeve. Who knows? Maybe I could use it to my advantage later.

"Have you met anyone from our school that did not want to pick a fight with you?"

I smiled.

"Yes, ma'am. In fact, she actually lives in the same apartment as I do."

"Really? That's a coincidence. What's her name?"

"Hinata Hyūga."

"Hinata Hyūga...WOW, that really is a coincidence."

"Why is that?"

* * *

I couldn't really pay attention to the lesson. I felt so bad about Naruto. I wished I would have stepped in and tried to at least take up for him. And then to see him cry like that. Up until then, all I ever saw him do was smile.

_God, I feel so horrible_

Tsunade walked in the room, and motioned for our teacher, Kakashi. Kakashi wore a black suit and tie, with a white undershirt. He also had a black mask covering everything under his eyes.

"Excuse me class, you just continue reading. Ms. Tsunade needs me." He quickly walked out of the room.

Of course, nobody read. As soon as the door closed, everyone began to talk. One of the advantages of keeping to yourself is that people don't really talk to you all that much. Sure, I had friends, and we have had conversations in the past, but it was only if I had something to do with what the conversation was about.

The door opened again, and Principal Tsunade poked her head inside. The class went deathly quiet. She searched the room, and then eyed me. So did everyone else. She moved her hand in the door, and motioned for me to go to her. Many thoughts flashed in head as to why she would call me. I hadn't done anything wrong.

_Unless they think I lied about Naruto earlier..._

As I turned the corner out of the door, I was surrounded by three people, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Naruto.

My heart jumped when I saw him.

* * *

Sakura: EWW its Naruto!  
Naruto: Uh, what?  
Sasuke: C'mere BAKA! (Chases Naruto with a sword)  
Hinata: Anoo...  
Littlepans: Oh, Lord. I better stop Sasuke before he does something stupid. Review Please!

(As this I am new to FF, I will probably update several times before I post the "final" chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3 - Enemies and One Friend

I am putting this one up early because I am going to be very busy the next two days. Do not worry about me being late, though. I am invested in this so much, that I have already written this story out completely, and am working on a sequel.

There is a new line break in this chapter, but this just signifies a time skip, not a change in perspective.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...so you men in black suits can leave me alone now...

* * *

I stood there as Tsunade explained the situation to Hinata.

"When we were putting together Naruto's classes, we were trying to make sure that he had the same classes of at least one other person. But, all of the class schedules of his classmates would have sent Naruto all over campus. Yours was the only schedule that was within a decent walking distance for a new student."

Aunt Tsunade turned to me.

"The only class that you will have to walk a fair distance to is gym. But, that is your last class of the day," turning back to Hinata, she continued," I trust you will have no problem showing Naruto around school?"

"H-Hai!"

Tsunade nodded and handed me my schedule.

"Thanks Aunt Tsunade."

She replied, "You're welcome Naru-ru."

Ouch. I saw Hinata smirk, but she didn't say anything. Tsunade walked away, returning to her office.

"Well, Naruto. Mr. Jiraiya asked Tsunade to relay your situation to your teachers. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for 'ya." Kakashi-sensei said with a genuine smile.

Hinata looked at me from the corner of her eye. I could tell she wondered what my "situation" was. Thankfully, she didn't ask.

"Okay. Ms. Hyūga, please return to your seat. I'll introduce Naruto to his class."

"Hai!"

Hinata gave me a quick glance. I smiled at her. She returned my smile and walked back into the class.

"All right, follow me Mr. Uzumaki."

I nodded and followed him into the classroom.

The instant the door opened, the class went quiet. The instant they saw me enter, it got even more quiet. I'm not sure how, but it did. I could feel all eyes on me.

_This is going to be a long year..._

Kakashi had me stand next to his desk. I got a glimpse of one of Jiraiya's books in a drawer that was partly open.

_HAH! He's a perv, too._ I thought to myself, trying to suppress a smile.

Kakashi closed the drawer with his knee as he stood in front of the class.

"This here is our new student, Naruto Uzumaki. This is his first time in any public school, so please make him feel welcome."

Everyone stared at me. I noticed a few familiar faces. Of course Hinata was there, but I also saw the pink-haired girl Sakura and the black-haired guy Sasuke. They both looked at me, looking as if they wanted to attack me. I eyed Hinata, and she smiled. To be honest, that's the only reason I didn't run out of the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Inuzuka, but you are going to have to move to a new seat. There is an empty seat next to Mr. Aburame in the back."

A boy stood up, he had brown hair, and red marks under his eye. Mr. Aburame had a hood over his head and goggles on. I heard the two briefly greet each other with their first names. Their names were Kiba and Shino.

"Does anyone have an questions for Mr. Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked the class.

One hand shot up. It was Sasuke.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

He stood up and asked, "Oi, Naruto. Are you going to kill us?"

"SASUKE..." Kakashi-sensei started.

"Its all right, Kakashi-sensei. This happens everywhere I go."

"I'm sorry to hear that Naruto, but I will not allow that kind of behavior in my classroom," he pointed to Sasuke, "You, I'm talking to Coach Ibiki. You're going to be suspended from the team for a while."

"WHAT? That's not fair..." Sasuke stood up and shot back

"You want to make it longer?" Kakashi-sensei asked, staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at me, as did the entire class. There were those eyes again. Everyone looked at me with those eyes. Everyone except Hinata. When I met her eyes, she smiled at me again.

The seat that Kakashi-sensei opened up was right next to Hinata. Unfortunately, I would also be by Sasuke and Sakura. As I walked over to my seat, someone tried to trip me. I just stepped over it.

_Saw that one coming..._

What I didn't see coming was the fist that was aimed at my stomach. I fell over, gasping for air. I looked up to see Sasuke standing over me.

"There's more where that came from..."

Unfortunately, Kakashi-sensei didn't see it. He was too busy on the chalk board, writing our assignment for the night. I stood up, glared at Sasuke, and sat down. As I was sitting down, I glanced at Hinata and saw a lone tear fall down her face. I looked at her and smiled.

"It'll be okay," I whispered "It was just a punch. Besides, Sasuke punches like a girl."

Sasuke grabbed my schedule from me and stared at it.

"Well, look here, we have gym together. And guess what? Today we practice Martial Arts."

I stood up and looked him in the eye.

"You might want to rethink fighting me. I'm stronger than I look."

He shrugged. "I'm the best Martial Arts fighter in the school. Good luck beating me."

We both sat down. It's true, I knew how to fight. After my first few beatings, Jiraiya made it a point to teach me how to fight. He taught me Martial Arts. After a few years, I was able to beat Jiraiya, who had practiced the fighting style for 30 years. I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty good.

After class ended, I just sat in my seat, waiting for everyone to leave. Everyone left, save Hinata. She was going to show me to my next classes.

"You okay?" she asked as people were piling out of the room.

I rubbed the spot where I was punched. "Yeah. Truth be told, I meant what I said about him punching like a girl. I've had worse beatings than this." I said reassuringly.

"But no one deserved to be treated like that..." she paused a minute "Anoo, Naruto?

I looked at her. "Yea?"

"I-I'm sorry about this morning. I should have s-stood up for you. What they did was wrong."

"Ah, it's all right. You tried to say something, but Sasuke is too full of himself that he didn't give you time to speak." I said with a smile.

She smiled back.

The rest of the day blurred by. I didn't have any more classes with either Sasuke or Sakura, so all I had to deal with were the looks. Truth be told, with Hinata there, I didn't care about the looks. She treated me like I was a human. Something I had wanted for a long time.

My favorite class was up next, lunch. I had one more class after lunch, gym. I was actually looking forward to gym class. Maybe after beating Sasuke I would get some respect for a change.

I walked into the cafeteria by myself. The lunch lines were separated into boys and girls, so Hinata and I parted ways. As I got my food, I could hear people around me talking about me. I didn't care.

I sat down at a round table with five other people. As I did, everyone dispersed.

_Oh well, more room for me._ I thought to myself as I put my feet over on the chair next to me and started to eat.

* * *

I watched Naruto as he sat down. He sat down near the table that my friends and I usually sit. I was usually the last one to the table, so I resolved to invite him to sit with us. Sasuke and Sakura don't have the same lunch as us, so I wouldn't have to worry about another fight...hopefully.

I got my food and saw that everyone was already in their seat. Ino, Kiba, Shino, Choji, and, my cousin, Neji. I sat my tray down next to Neji and walked over to Naruto, who was sitting by himself.

"N-Naruto?" I asked.

_I really need to get over this stuttering thing._

"Oh, hi Hinata!" he said, with his signature smile.

I loved to see him smile. For some reason, everything felt okay when he smiled.

"Do you w-want to sit with us?" I asked, motioning to our table.

Naruto looked over to the group and everyone was staring back at him. He shook his head.

"Thanks Hinata, but I can't sit over there."

I heard a few sighs of relief coming from the table.

"Why not?"

I could barely hear his answer, "Those eyes..."

I looked back and saw that everyone was looking at him. It's true, everyone had the same look on their face that the classroom did. The faces of everyone watching us that morning were the same, too. I now knew what Naruto meant when he said "those eyes." I sympathized with him. I used to get the same look. I wanted more than ever to hug Naruto and told him I understood.

As I walked back to my table, I could see Naruto's face grow into disappointment. He thought I was going to go back and sit with them. I walked over and Ino pushed her blonde hair away from her mouth, and whispered to me "Glad you got your head on straight. Just leave the monster alone..."

I ignored her. I grabbed my tray and walked over to one of the empty seats next to Naruto, and sat down. He looked over at me, surprised. I smiled at him.

* * *

Sasuke: (Blindfolded, hanging upside down from a tree)  
Littlepans: This is your punishment! (hands Naruto a bat)  
Naruto: I don't feel comfortable doin-  
Hinata: HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO NARUTO?! (repeatedly beating Sasuke with the bat)  
Littlepans+Naruto: O.O

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4 - Hinata Hyūga

I borrowed a line in this chapter from Friends. Kudos to those who catch it.

I do NOT own Naruto or Friends...WHY WONT YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE!?

* * *

I was surprised when I saw Hinata sit down next to me. Surprised, but also relieved. At least someone wanted to talk to me. I had heard her friends remark about me being a monster. She wasn't far from the truth.

"H-hey, Hinata?"

She looked over to me.

"Thank you for sitting with me." I smiled at her, and even blushed a little.

Seeing him smile made the day worth it. Hah, I even blushed when he did. I looked at the clock above the door and saw that we had 45 minutes until gym.

_Perfect, that's enough time for me to tell him. I just need to find a way to tell him._

"Can I ask you a question, Hinata?"

I looked over at him questioningly.

"If it's too personal, just let me know and I won't even bring it up again." He said, rubbing the back of his head, laughing nervously.

Now I was curious. Was he about to start the conversation that I wanted to bring up?

"Why do you continue to be nice to me when everyone else...hates me? Everyone has the same look in their eye when they look at me, but you don't. I see something...different."

_Wow, he is..._

I looked down at my near-empty tray, and tried to collect my thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry. That was too personal," Naruto quickly said ,"I won't ask again..."

"N-no Naruto, that's not it... I want to tell you, I just don't know how..." I replied.

"Just start from the beginning..." He said.

"The beginning, huh? Let's see..."

(FLASHBACK)

"That's enough for today, Hinata." My father, Hiashi, said to me.

His long black hair flowed down to the middle of his back, onto the long-gray robe he wore.

"H-Hai!" I replied. I was 13 years old, and the next heir of the Hyūga clan. At least, I was supposed to be.

My father sighed. "Why can't you be more like your sister, Hanabi?" He walked off.

Those words stung. I tried my best, I really did. I'm just not talented. No matter how hard I try I'm just not a fighter. I'm not good at the Hyūga's passed-down fighting style, the Gentle Fist. To be honest, I'm not sure why we still learn how to fight. The main family, of which I am a part of, used to be the strongest clan in the Hidden Leaf, thousands of years ago. According to legend, the Hyūga used to be able to use their eyes beyond normal capabilities and see the body network of the person or animal they looked at. Somewhere between then and now, the Hyūga had lost the ability. It is believed that that ability is the reason the Hyūga are so good at reading people.

I watched my father walk off, and cursed myself for not being better.

"It's okay, Lady Hinata, you know he loves you..."

I turned around to see Neji Hyūga. He wore the same gray robe as my father, and had the same black hair, but he had his hard pinned up. He was a year older. By blood he was my cousin, however, he wasn't part of the main house. The branch house, of which Neji is a part of, lives to serve the main house for the rest of their lives. Truth be told, I hate the system the Hyūga uses. Those that are a part of the branch house are treated as trash compared to the main house.

"You know you don't have to call me "Lady," Neji..."

"Oh, but I must Lady Hinata, it is the duty of the branch house to serve you of the main house."

"You know as well as I do, how I feel about the system we Hyūga's have."

Neji looked down. "I do, Lady Hinata. Even so, I must do as I am told. Just as you are to be the best user of the Gentle Fist, because of your status as the next heir of the main house, I must be subservient to you."

I knew he was right. I just wished he wasn't. As much as I hated the Hyūga's system. I had no choice but to obey it.

"Y-You're right. I'm sorry, Neji..." He bowed his head, and walked away.

He was the closest thing I had to a friend. He was the only one I knew who felt the same as I did when it came to the Hyūga. I trusted him, and he trusted me. As I watched him walk away, I was called by my father into my room.

"Please, Hinata, sit." He had a look of disappointment on his face. I was used to this, as he always looked at me that way, but something seemed different. I saw a touch of sadness. A sadness I hadn't seen since the death of my mother.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Hinata."

_Maybe they finally voted me out of the family..._

"The elders of the main house have decided..." he paused. I knew where this was going, but I still didn't want to hear it. "...we have decided to name Hanabi as the next heir of Hyūga main house."

I lost my breath. "Tomorrow, it will be official."

I stared at him as he walked out. He didn't console me. He didn't hug me and tell me that he was proud of me for trying my hardest. He just WALKED OUT. I stood up, on the verge of tears. Just then my little sister Hanabi ran in.

"HAH. Looks like I finally beat you. I knew it was only a matter of time before they voted me as the new heir. You know, on account of the face I'm better than you." She sneered.

I hate my sister. Sure, I loved her in the whole you're-my-sister-so-I-have-to kind of way, but, pretty much, I hated her guts. It's not because she was better than me, I didn't mind that. To be honest, I knew this day would eventually come. What made me hate her so much, was the fact that she KNEW she was better than me. Father even knew. Hanabi always got what she wanted. EVERYTHING. You should see our birthdays. She always gets at least three times as many presents each year. Now, don't get me wrong, it's not that I care how many presents she gets. What makes me burn with anger is the fact that my father gets her those gifts.

My little sister continued to mock me.

"Hanabi.. leave..." I said.

"I don't...wanna..." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Get...OUT..." I looked at her with all of the hate I could muster.

"GET OOOOUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

This caught her by surprise. She had never heard me yell. She knew I was mad, and didn't want to cross me. She walked away.

When the door closed, I locked it and fell on the floor, crying my eyes out. I cried for myself, my life, and everything I hated. I cried because my father did not love me. I cried because I was the only sensible one in the family. I even cried that Neji had to live in the same hell I had to. But, most of all, I cried because my mother was not there to hold me. That's all I wanted. I wanted my mother, anybody, to hold me and tell me it was all right.

After hours of this, I fell asleep. I awoke in the middle of the night. I got up and looked in the mirror, and saw the tracks of my tears. For some reason, something seemed off. I heard the sound of glass break coming from my sisters room. As soon as I did, I bolted for my sisters room. When I got inside there was a man over her bed, with a pistol aimed at her head. The pistol had a silencer on it.

"Move and the little girl is dead." he warned me.

I couldn't tell how he looked because of how dark it was. I had to do something. Sure, I hated my sister, but I didn't want to know what would happen is someone found out that I didn't do anything about this situation. I looked around the room, trying to formulate a plan. All I could do was stall him until, hopefully, my father ran in and stopped everything.

"W-What d-do you w-want?" I asked, trying to suppress my stuttering.

"Oh, Lady Hinata. What a surprise. To think I would have the chance to take out both of Hiashi's children."

The next moment I would remember the rest of my life. The pistol, that was still aimed at my sister's head, he pushed harder into her skull, waking her. As soon as her eyes opened, and she recognized who it was, he pulled the trigger. This man killed my sister. Before he had a chance to aim at me, I ran at him and knocked the gun out of his hand. I was so focused on the gun that I didn't think to look at his face. He noticed this, and pushed me away.

He then got into the Gentle Fist stance. This is where the left hand is extended, palm facing your opponent, and the left hand is in the same position. The left hand is just next to your heart instead of being extended. That stance told me he was a Hyūga. I prepared myself, and got into the same stance.

"How could the girl who was beaten by her little sister beat me?" he taunted. He attacked. Having trained with my father, and having a bit of an adrenaline rush, I was able to dodge his attacks, but he did the same to me. Him being more advanced than me, though, didn't tire near as quick as me. Before I knew what happened, he hit my square in the chest, knocking me back into the door.

_Maybe that was loud enough to wake father..._ I thought hopefully. I was breathing hard, and I was pretty sure I had a concussion.

"Die, Hyūga BRAT!" He lunged at me. What happened next, I'm not sure. All of a sudden, I felt my veins bulge around my eye, and my vision was enhanced. The man's movements became slower. And, there was something else. I could see his vital points. The only reason I know they were pressure points, was because we must learn to memorize their position on the human body as part of learning the Gentle Fist.

I easily dodged, and began to hit his pressure points. The man gasped. He jumped back and picked up the gun. I was on him, though. Before he could even point the gun to aim, I was already in his face. I grabbed the gun from his hand, and dropped it at my feet.

"What's going on in there!?" I heard my father call from outside. Hope began to rise. I turned to face my opponent, but he was gone. At that moment, my father ran in, and stared at me. My eyes returned to normal, and I passed out.

My last thought was _Father, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry._

I woke up some time later. The only one in the room was Neji. My father wasn't even there. I had forgotten why I was there, for a moment, but then everything rushed back.

I sat up yelling "Hanabi!"

Neji ran to my side. "Lady Hinata, you're awake!"

I grabbed my head in pain, and lay back down. I had sat up too fast. _I guess I did have a concussion..._

"Neji..." I asked. My voice was weak.

"Yes, Lady Hinata?" Neji addressed me, still a bit panicked.

"What happened the Hanabi...?" I was afraid of the answer.

"She... died..."

Just the pause between his words made me cry. I couldn't save my sister. I let her die. Just earlier I had told myself how much I hated her.

_Why, Why, Why...?_

"If you can, Lady Hinata, you have to tell me what happened."

"I would love to Neji, but I need some water first. I feel like I haven't eaten or drank anything for a week..."

He rushed and brought me some water and a small sandwich.

"You were out for three days, Lady Hinata..."

"No wonder I feel this way..." I added dryly. After I finished eating, I relayed everything to Neji. He didn't know how to reply.

"Just go back to sleep, Lady Hinata. I will deal with your father."

He left the room. I just nodded and lay my head back down. I didn't go to sleep right away, but when I did, I was dreaming of that dreadful night three days ago.

(END FLASHBACK)

"What happened after that?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"After I woke up, Neji told me of the elders decision. They didn't believe my story. From what Neji told me, my father didn't either. Neji pleaded my case to everyone but to no avail. Just hours before, the elders came a decision. It was decided that I would be excommunicated from the Hyūga clan, and, because Neji was the only one to stand for me, so was he." I told him matter-o-factly.

"So that's why you are living in the apartment, alone..."

"Yea, it was forbidden that Neji live with me."

"How did the media portray...that night?" He asked. I could tell that he understood exactly what I was going through.

"They said exactly what my father told them..." Naruto continued to look down.

"Wait, didn't I hear a news report last year, that they caught the real killer?" I stared at my feet.

"Yeah, as it turns out, it was Hizashi Hyūga, Neji's father..."

"If they found the real.. bad guy... why didn't they bring you back?"

"For a very simple reason. Pride. To be honest, even if they did, I wouldn't go back. I'm glad I'm free from that accursed family."

We didn't say anything for several minutes. As my mind sifted through the entire story, I began to cry.

* * *

Watching her cry, made me want to cry. She knew what it was like to be seen as something you weren't. After making sure no one was looking, and making sure her table was gone, I hugged her.

* * *

I didn't expect him to hug me. But, that was the one thing I needed right then. "I'm so sorry, Hinata," Naruto said through tears, "I'm so sorry..." I returned the hug and cried all the more.

* * *

Sasuke:(On the ground, severely hurt)  
Hinata:(Holding broken bat, breathing heavily)  
Naruto: Hell hath no fury...  
Littlepans: ...like a woman's scorn

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5 - The End of the First Day

I hope this isn't too cheesy =P

Just so you know, the review and comments enthuse me to write more!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, Sasuke would be dead and Sakura would have gotten together with Rock Lee.

* * *

After a few minutes of us holding each other, the bell rang. It was time for our last class of the day, gym.

As we let each other go, I grabbed her shoulders, looked her in the eye, and told her, "Hinata, no matter what happens, you're not alone anymore."

She just stared at me, I could tell she was fighting tears.

"Please," I said, fighting them myself, "no more crying, we'll be late for class if we keep this up."

She laughed and cried at the same time.

By now, most of the students were on their way to their next class, so I grabbed her hand and we walked out of the cafeteria. She led me to the gym.

"Aunt Tsunade was right, this is a long walk." I said, 10 minutes later, standing in front of the gym.

By now, we had both stopped crying and wiped any reaming tears away.

"Are you going to be okay, Naruto?"

When she asked that question, I remembered Sasuke's threat from earlier.

"Hah, to be honest, I just remembered it" I said nervously.

She, in turn, gave me a concerned look.

"You don't have to worry about me, though. I meant what I said earlier. I can take care of myself in a fight." I smiled.

She nodded, thought not too sure, herself.

The gymnasium was huge. There were two basketball goals on both sides of the court, and were bleachers on both side of the gym. All together, they could hold at least 1,000 people. But, because we were the last gym class, our class had the gym to ourselves. I scanned the crowd that was sitting on the bleachers and saw Sasuke. We both locked eyes. I saw a smirk go across his face. He pointed to me, then drew a line across his neck.

_The guy is so smug. I can't wait to knock him down a peg or two_.

Hinata led me to a seat on the bleachers. She sat in between me and the rest of the class. I was glad, because the only open seats in our classes area, that were available, were next to Sasuke. I may have lost it if I were to sit by him.

The lights immediately went out.

I leaned over to Hinata and whispered "Is it raining or something?"

She whispered back, "No, that's just our coach. He likes to make dynamic entrances."

I wanted to question further, but she put her finger to her lips and urged me to look on. I did so. A spot light appeared in the middle of the basketball court, and smoke began to envelop the area. All of a sudden, there was a loud explosion, and in the middle of the court stood a man. He had black hair, cut into a bowl. He had on a green jumpsuit. My first impression of the guy: goofy.

From his position in the spotlight, he did a front flip and landed right in front of the class. I followed who was moving the spotlight, and noticed another person. He looked to be about my age, but he looked like a younger version of Mr. Goofy over there.

Hinata must have followed my gaze, because she said: "That up there is Rock Lee. He is the star of the soccer team, and he really looks up to Gai-sensei."

"So that's Goofy Jr.?" I asked. She laughed and nodded her head, turning her attention to the coach, who was now addressing the class.

"I hear from Principal Tsunade that we have a new student." He eyed me. "Please, come down here."

All eyes were on me. I slowly stood up and walked to the front.

* * *

As soon as Naruto got up, Sakura got up and sat next to me.

"Why do you hang out with that creep? You know what he did didn't you?"

I shot a look at Sakura, getting very defensive, "And, what of it? Do you remember how you treated me when I first came to this school? I was treated just like Naruto is being treated, and you did the same exact thing to me."

Sakura looked away, embarrassed.

"Yea, Sasuke will put him in his place..."

It was as if my words went straight through her.

* * *

"Let's see here, eto...eto... Mr. Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Mighto Gai, and I will be your instructor for Physical Education. What you may not know, is the long-standing ritual of my class. You must fight our best Martial Arts user, so I can determine how to teach you."

_So, Sasuke knew this would happen... wow..._

I looked up in the bleachers and saw Sasuke step down.

"Okay, take your positions, you two." We stood, facing each other. Sasuke still had his suit on.

"Sasuke, I can give you time to change if you need, It will be very uncomfortable to fight with a suit on."

"That's okay, this won't take long." came his arrogant reply.

Gai-sensei looked at me and nodded.

_Great, even he doesn't believe I can do this._

"When I blow the whistle, you may start." As Gai-sensei was stepping back, I took off my coat, and threw it to the side. After making sure my headband was on tight enough, I stood facing my opponent.

"Naruto, I forgot to ask, you DO know Martial Arts, don't you?" yelled Gai-sensei from across the gym.

"HAI!"

"Good Luck, kid..."

The whistle blew. The instant it did, I saw Sasuke's eyes turn red. This momentary distraction earned me another punch in the gut. I doubled over. I heard Hinata gasp.

"Hn. Just like, I thought. Worthless..." He started to walk away.

"Don't...you DARE.. walk away from me."

He turned around. "What are you talking about, you're doubled over on the ground, in pain, you can't fight. You're out of breath. By the time you caught your breath, you'd be dead."

I stood up, albeit slowly. The class gasped, and Sasuke turned around, surprised.

"You've got spunk, I'll give you that." He turned to face me again.

Gai-sensei put the whistle to his mouth again.

"Oh, and Sasuke..." He looked at me. "I caught my breath!" I watched his eyes turn red.

The whistle blew and, this time, I was ready. He went for another punch at my stomach, but I easily sidestepped and grabbed his arm, wrapping it around him. Pinning him down. The room was deathly quiet. Apparently Mr. All-Star here had never been pinned.

He quickly pushed me off of him, and we went at it.

* * *

I sat with the rest of the class, watching the fight. For the past ten minutes, both went at it, neither being able to land a blow.

_I guess I was worrying about him for nothing..._

Still, I couldn't help but hold my breath.

* * *

We were both tiring at the same rate. But, I couldn't lose. If I won, I had a chance of earning some respect around here. Besides, Hinata was watching.

"Hey, monster..." Sasuke said between blows, "how are those parents of yours?"

He was taunting me, and it was working.

"How's it feel to live alone?"

Everyone in the gym heard it. I felt a surge of power. From what, I don't know. Maybe it was adrenaline. Maybe I wasn't fighting a full strength before. I don't know. All I know is that all of a sudden I felt a power grow in my right fist, and a aimed straight at Sasuke's lower jaw. I was way too fast, and there was no way Sasuke could keep up. I got a glimpse of my hand when my upper-cut landed. My fist glowed blue.

Sasuke fell back, and hit the ground hard. I had clocked him pretty good. Gai-sensei blew the whistle and ran to Sasuke, who was on the ground, blood flowing down his face.

"That's some...hook...you got...there..." he said, gasping for air. I held my hand out. As I did, I noticed his eyes turn their normal color, and stare at me. He looked me in the eye, and I smiled.

"Just take it, baka, I'm trying to help you up." I said, chuckling.

He grabbed my hand, and I helped him up.

* * *

I saw Naruto knock Sasuke on the ground, I nearly jumped up and cheered, but I didn't want to stand out. Everyone was in shock. If I were to stand up, I would be the one they would be in shock for.

"Sasuke... got beat? By that KID!?" Sakura exclaimed. There were boo's coming from everyone on the bleachers. Then, something happened that, once again, shocked everyone, drowning out all of the sneering. Naruto held out his hand to help Sasuke up. Apparently, no one saw that coming.

"Just take it, baka, I'm trying to help you up." Naruto said, chuckling.

That chuckle made my heart leap. As Naruto pulled up Sasuke, the crowd erupted in cheers. Naruto looked at me and smiled, my heart jumped.

_To think, I would fall for him..._ I thought to myself, smiling.

* * *

I looked to Hinata and smiled. Seeing her smile back, made all of my weariness go away. I looked up to see Gai-sensei and Rock Lee crying, muttering something about the "springtime of youth."

"I think you just earned their respect, Naruto."

I looked over to Sasuke. "What do you mean?"

"Most everyone here thought you were a monster who cared for no one. You holding out your hand to help me up just proved them wrong."

I smiled.

Gai-sensei ran to us and quieted the class down. "That was spectacular you two," he said, still crying "now, bow to each other a final time.

We faced each other and bowed. After we did, we returned to our seats. As I sat down, Hinata wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I returned it.

"Anoo, Naruto."

I turned around to have Sakura looking at me. "I'm..sorry for what I did this morning. Hinata made me realize that I have been pre-judging you. Can you forgive me?"

I held up my fist. She apparently thought I was going to punch her, because she backed hers up and aimed for my face. I met her fist with my own. She just looked at me.

"That's called a fist-bump. Actually THAT was a fist-punch, but you get the point."

She smiled and scooted over to Sasuke, who put his arm around her.

"I take it those two are dating?" I asked Hinata, referring to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Since middle school."

I whispered to her, "I didn't think anyone would be brave enough to date her. She has a temper..."

Sakura turned to me and gave me a hard look. I sat straight up, looking forward, sweating profusely.

"She also has very good hearing." Hinata whispered back, and laughed.

* * *

The fight they had took up most of the class period, so Gai-sensei released us to go home. Of course, Naruto walked with me back to our apartment building.

We walked in silence, until the building came into sight.

"Hinata?"

I looked at him. I blushed and looked away. I had a hard time looking at him in the eye now, knowing I had feelings for him. Thankfully, he blushed and looked away, too.

"Y-yes Naruto?" There went my signature stutter again.

"Thank you."

Getting the courage to look him in the eye, I asked "What for?"

He paused for a moment. "For telling me your story. I don't mean to sound selfish, but I'm glad I'm not the only one who has had to deal with this before. It makes me feel like, I'm not alone anymore." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

I laughed with him.

He walked me up to my apartment and we said goodnight.

"Anoo, Hinata?"

I looked up from my open door and looked at him, determined not to look away.

"I have to buy groceries tomorrow, you wouldn't mind showing me how to get there, would you?"

I wanted so bad to say yes, but I couldn't. I had other plans made.

"I would love to Naruto, really I would, but I made plans with the girls to hang out tomorrow."

"Oh... that's okay, then. I guess I'll just wander around again until I find it." He replied, smiling.

I nodded went inside, and before I shut my door I looked him in the eye and said, "Good night Naru-ru."

* * *

"Good night, Naru-ru."

After that, she closed her door.

"That's not funny!" I yelled after her, not being able to suppress my own laugh.

I heard her chuckle on the other side.

I walked into my apartment and shut the door. I looked on the floor next to my door and noticed there was mail. I threw most of it away.

_I don't need a credit card..._

One envelope was addressed to me, from Jiraiya. I opened it up and found a quick letter written out that said:

'I'll be coming to visit tomorrow night. I have some time off, and I wanted

to see how you were adjusting to your new life. See you soon!

Sincerely, Jiraiya

P.S. I included your next month's living expenses with

this letter. Take it to the bank tomorrow. And DONT FORGET, baka.'

_That old man. I think he may be surprised how well I have adapted._ I thought to myself.

I put the check on my desk in my room, so I wouldn't forget it, changed into my night clothes, and went to bed, grateful I didn't have to get up early.

* * *

"That's not funny!" he yelled after me. I chuckled.

I had already finished Kakashi-sensei's homework during class, so I didn't have any this weekend. I felt bad about having to turn Naruto down, but I had made plans months ago for tomorrow. Besides, I may be able to talk Naruto up. I would love it if he got more friends.

_Today was amazing._

I went to my room, turned out the light, and lay down on my bed. My last thought before drifting off was _I wonder if he feels the same...?_

* * *

Sakura: SAUSKE! (huddles next to him, crying)  
Naruto: *whispering to Hinata* "Did she just call him Sas-gay?"  
Hinata: *Supressing a laugh*  
Sakura: *Death Glare*  
Naruto and Hinata: *Inconspicuous whistle*  
Littlepans: Yeah, I'm going to go hide the bats...

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6 - Mystery Girl

I posted this early, because I was REALLY bored. Plus, I think this chapter turned out very good. Please, let me know in the comments!

I do NOT own Naruto... I wish I did though...

* * *

I rolled over and read the clock. 12:30 P.M.

_Wow, I really need to stop sleeping in this late_ I think to myself as I get up and change into clothes to go to the market in. I put on a pair of jeans, and an orange T-shirt. After making sure I brushed my teeth, hair and had eaten breakfast - not all in the order - I grabbed my list from the fridge and walked outside.

"Reach for the sky..."

I turned around and saw the kid again. This time, I played back. I pulled a toy pistol from under my belt, and shot a Nerf bullet at his sheriff's badge. It stuck.

"aww... you got me!" he complained

"Better luck next time, pardner..." I said, walking away, blowing away the "smoke" that came from my gun.

* * *

I turned to see my alarm clock read: 7:30 A.M.

_What is that noise?_

There was strange sound coming from the room next door. Naruto's room. I ran to the wall and put my ear to it.

_Man, he snores LOUD_.

I couldn't help but laugh. If something ever happened between us, that is one thing we would need to work on.

_Stop, Hinata, You only met him two days ago..._

I couldn't help it, though. For some reason, I was drawn to him. Especially after seeing how everyone treated him at school yesterday. After him admitting to me that he was glad knowing he wasn't alone, I figured out why I liked him so much. It was nice to have someone who knew and understood the pain you face. It makes life THAT much easier to go through.

After changing out of my night clothes, I ate a decent breakfast, brushed my teeth, and then brushed my hair - all in that order. - By the time I was done, it was 9:30. I could still hear Naruto snoring from the room next door.

_He sure is a late sleeper,_ I think to myself, _Oh well, at least I know he is well rested._

I had promised my friends to meet them at the park at 10:00, so I had to leave then. I grabbed my things and headed out the door, ready for a fun day, but also hoping Naruto could have come along.

* * *

As it turns out, the store was only a few blocks from my house. This was good to know in case I needed to make any last-minute runs. Across the market was an arcade, and I saw some of the kids from school there. I was too intimidated to go inside, so started to walk inside the store.

"Oi, Naruto."

I turn around and am looking at Sasuke. He is wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Some of the guys are hanging out today, you wanna join? I meant to ask you yesterday, but left with Hinata so quickly, I didn't get the chance."

A pair of arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Yea, what's the story with you two anyway?"

The person who had grabbed me was Kiba. After he let me go, I saw that he was wearing a gray shirt and a pair of red shorts.

"What do you mean?"

"You two are always hanging out. On top of that, you both were crying and hugging each other yesterday at lunch."

"H-How did you know that?"

"It's high school, news travels fast." he replied matter-o-factly.

"Sorry, I don't really know you guys that well enough to say anything..."

"Ah, I don't blame 'ya. We were acting like jerks to you just yesterday." I turned to the newcomer and saw he had on a white T-shirt with a brown coat over it, unzipped, along with a pair of jeans. His hair was tied up in a pin.

"Excuse me, you are?"

"I'm Shikamaru, nice to meet you."

"I don't remember seeing you in any of my classes."

"That's because he was probably sleeping..." I heard someone say.

"STOP WALKING BEHIND ME LIKE THAT!"

Everyone laughed. _Oh, what the heck_ I laughed too.

"And you are?" I asked the new comer. He was a big guy, wearing a red shirt, and red pants.

"My name is Choji." I looked next to Kiba and saw a guy that was not there before.

"EEEEHHH? When did you get there..uh...I forget, what's your name?"

"Shino." He replied. He wore the same clothes he had on yesterday in class.

"You don't have a big wardrobe do 'ya?"

"Nope."

"Man of few words, aren't 'ya?"

"Yep."

"Can I try on those goggles?"

"No."

I whispered to Kiba, "This guy kinda creeps me out..."

Kiba laughed, very loud. "Everyone says that the first time they meet him. He just like to keep to himself."

"You didn't answer my question, Naruto." I look at Sasuke. "You wanna hang out?"

To be honest, I wasn't totally convinced that these guys would completely trust me, but I wasn't going to turn down an offer like that. It beat hanging at home all day.

"All right! I just have to head out at about 6:00, I have to buy some groceries. My uncle Jiraiya is coming to visit."

"You're related to Jiraiya?" asked Shikamaru

"Not really, he's the one that raised me. He was a friend of my parents, and was chosen to be my godfather. Wait, how do you know him?"

"I only know his name. Kakashi-sensei is a fan of his books."

I laughed. "Yea, I saw one of the books in his desk, yesterday. It took everything in me not to laugh out loud."

We all laughed. "Come on inside, everyone." Sasuke motioned me inside, and all of us went into the arcade.

As soon as I walked in, everything stopped. All eyes were on me. The few people laying the dancing game stopped, even though the game read their "misses." The guy being the counter looked to see what caused the problem, and saw me.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to play some games... "

"Get out..."

"What?"

"Get out!"

I got the picture. I headed for the door. Sasuke grabbed my shoulder to stop me from moving.

"He's not going anywhere!"

"Oh, little monster has some friends. Well, guess what so do I!"

At that moment three guys stepped behind us blocking the exit.

"You don't want to do this..." warned Sasuke

"Get 'em boys."

Everyone stepped out of the way, trying to divide them up. But, they were after me. They kept plowing forward. The one in the middle went to kick me, but I blocked it with my knee. One of the others even went to punch me in the stomach, I blocked that one, too. I couldn't stop the knee to my groin, though.

I doubled over. Nothing hurts worse than this. One of the men walked over to me and put his foot above my head, getting ready to stomp. I closed my eyes, expecting the pain to come. It never did. I opened my eyes to see the three guys on the ground, unconscious.

I was on my back, looking at the ceiling. All of a sudden, a hand entered my field of vision. It belonged to Sasuke.

"Just take it, baka, I'm trying to help you up." I stared at him, before realizing that I had told him the same thing a day earlier. Everyone laughed, including me. Sasuke helped me up, and we paid the clerk enough money to last us a while.

The next few hours were fun, and I will never forget them, either. I got to know the guys a little better, and learned a bit about them. The only thing I learned about Shino was that he was quiet. After the arcade, we went to a fast-food restaurant down the street and had dinner. Unfortunately, 6:00 arrived. I thanked the guys for a good time, and started to head out the door.

"Hey, Naruto." I turned to the group.

Sasuke spoke. "We're sorry for how we treated you yesterday. It was wrong of us." They all stood up and bowed. I walked over, and held up my fist. Them not having the same temper as Sakura, they knew what I meant.

"It's all right, guys. I just hope we can do this again, sometime." I said, smiling.

I walked out of the building. I easily found the store and went in to buy my things.

* * *

Our last thing to do that day was to see a movie. It started at 6:00. It was an older one, but we all loved it. Ino drove in front of the theater and parked. "Oh, come on Hinata, tell us. What's going on between you and Naruto?"

"N-nothing."

"You're stuttering, which means it's something!" Sakura butted in.

"I don't even know what's going on between us, yet, okay? Can we please just see the movie?"

They continued on about Naruto, but were careful not to bring him up when I was involved. I had said what I did, sounding more hurt than I really was. In truth, I was glad I met Naruto. I finally had a friend I could talk to about things that I couldn't talk to the girls about. Naruto actually understood me. I smiled.

"See, you smiled, there is something going on!" yelled Ten-Ten.

I just got out of the car and walked to the theater.

* * *

As soon as I walked into my apartment, I was met with met with a big old pervert looking at me.

"Jiraiya!"

"Don't Jiraiya me, I've been here since 2:00!"

"You said you would be here tonight..."

"I know, I expected you to be asleep till 1:00. I wanted to surprise you and be here when you woke up," he continued "where were you at, anyway?"

"Well, I was out buying groceries when I ran into some friends from school, so we hung out."

Jiraiya smiled. "You have friends? See what did I tell you, a change a scenery did you some good."

He put me in a head lock with one arm and began togive me a noogie.

"What about girls, you like one yet?"

I didn't say anything, so he let me go.

"You do, don't 'ya? Who is she?" He asked, very excited.

"She actually lives next door."

"Really? That's interesting. She your age?"

"Yeah. She actually goes to my school, and Aunt Tsunade made my schedule to match hers."

"What do you like about her?"

"To be honest, I don't quite understand it myself. I've never really like anyone before. This is all new to me."

"Just take your time, Naruto. You just be patient with her. You only moved in two days ago, you can't have known her that long."

I nodded my head. "I know, it's not like I'm going to ask her out anytime soon..."

"But what if she asks you out?"

I had never thought of that. What if she did ask me out? Should I accept, especially with us just having met. I don't see Hinata as that kind of person, though.

"I'll leave you with that to think about." Jiraiya walked over to my grocery bags and went through them. "What, no dumplings?"

"I'm sure I bought them. DANGIT!" I remembered I left a bag on the counter. "I need to head back to the store."

"Hurry back. I may just eat this ramen without you."

I ran out the door, headed to the shop, receipt in hand.

* * *

The movie ended, and we all walked outside.

"I love that movie, I can't wait till it comes out on DVD." Ino says.

Sakura and I nod our heads in agreement.

"Come on, I'll drive you guys home."

I felt something in my pocket, and pulled out a slip of paper. It was my grocery list.

"Ino, I'm sorry, I need to head to the market and buy some things for the house."

Sakura got in the car. "Good Luck, Hinata! See you at school Monday!" They both waved as Ino drove off.

_I need to get me a car..._

To be honest, it wasn't my grocery list. I was hoping that I would run into Naruto at the store. I felt bad about having to tell him I couldn't help him.

The walk to the store would take about ten minutes, so I started walking. The whole while I was thinking about Naruto. I still didn't how to take the situation. I liked him, I knew for sure, but more than that, what? He was a nice guy, but he could be brash sometimes. He had an angels smile, but he also had a temper. I just didn't know. Before I even could even think about any possible future with us together, I needed something to happen. Something that would pick me off of my feet.

Just then, someone did.

* * *

"I'm such a dope... how did I leave a bag at the store? To make matter worse, it was Jiraiya's favorite. I bought them especially for him."

It was 9:00 and dark out. Shops were closing up, but I remembered seeing the closing times of the shop. They closed at 10:00. I was okay, so there was no need to rush. My mind went to Hinata. What Jiraiya said was true. I mean, I liked her, I know that much, but... why? We had a lot in common, and I loved knowing I could talk to her about things that I couldn't talk to people about, normally. She actually understands me. While I was battling all of this in my head, I heard a woman scream.

"Huh?" I heard it again.

I ran toward the source.

* * *

I was grabbed by two guys. Really big guys. They began to drag me into an alley between two buildings. I was able to let out a scream before they pulled me all the way in. One man covered my mouth. His hand was so big that he covered my nose, too. I couldn't breathe. I somehow managed the bring my upper lip over his hand and bite down, hard. I drew blood. He quickly let go and I screamed again.

"Shut her up!" one of them said.

One of them pulled tape out of his pocket and put it over me mouth. The other one went to tying my hands behind my back.

"Hey, what are you three doing!?" I heard someone yell.

"Coppers?"

"No, it's just a kid... wait a minute... it's that monster kid from the arcade earlier. His friends aren't with him this time, let's take our frustration out on him!"

Naruto!? Naruto was here? I had to get out of this. Thankfully they hadn't been able to tie my hands. I pulled the tape from my mouth. I pulled it off and watched as Naruto made quick work of the three guys. They weren't much of a problem. As one lay on the ground, he stomped him in the groin.

"There, now I've returned the favor..." He began to walk toward me.

"You okay, miss?"

_Miss? He probably can't see me. We are in a dark alley..._

I looked up at him, doing my best to stay in the dark.

"You okay?"

I just nodded, afraid to speak. I had to do something. What I did next, I don't know why I did it, but I did. As Naruto walked closer into the alley, I kissed him. On the lips.

* * *

"You okay? I ask the lady a second time. She then does something... out of the blue. She kisses me. On the lips! My first instinct was to throw her off of me, but I couldn't bring myself to. It felt... right. I don't mean to sound like Jiraiya or nothing, but this felt right. Our lips met and I felt like I had melted. I didn't want it to end. Her lips felt like they were made for mine. And the taste. It tasted...sweet. Before I could react, she stopped, and took off running, further into the alley. I chased after her, but when I got the other side of the two buildings, she was gone.

_That was odd..._

"Wow..." I let that statement hang in the air.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was 9:30.

"Dangit, I need to get to the store before Jiraiya has a cow!"

I quickly ran into the store, and picked up my things.

* * *

"Dangit, I need to get to the store before Jiraiya has a cow!" I heard him cry before he ran off.

After I had gotten out of the alley, I disappeared to the other side of one of the buildings. I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't find me.

_What did I do? Why did I do that?_

It was just instinct, but I found out everything I needed from that one kiss. I really did like him... I really did want to be with him. My next thought was if he knew it was me. After watching him run into the store, I ran back to my apartment.

* * *

It ran back to the apartment. I got back at 10:00 and quickly ran into the apartment. Jiraiya sat there, eating the ramen.

"I told you not too take long" he said with a laugh.

"You're never going to believe what happen to me just now!

He sat down the cup and leaned forward.

"Tell me..."

* * *

I managed to make into my apartment in time to hear Naruto run past my door. I quickly threw my jacket off, and leaned my ear against the wall.

"Tell me..." said the unknown voice.

* * *

I told everything to Jiraiya. I had to start at the arcade earlier that day, seeing as how they were the guys hurting that girl. When I told him everything, he sighed.

"You have a knack with getting yourself in trouble, you know that?"

"Yea, tell me about it..."

"And you don't know who the girl was?"

I thought a moment.

"I don't, no. To be honest, I wanted to throw her off of me when she first started, because I wanted that to be Hinata, but for something told me not to. It was like I was being held there."

"I thought you said you didn't know what to do about Hinata, yet?"

"I like her. I do. I just... I'm new to this kind of thing. I don't know how to deal with this kind of thing. Like I told you earlier, it's not like I'm going to ask her out anytime soon, we barely know each other." I sat down, putting my face in my hands. "Why does this have to be so complicated..."

"That's the way love works, Naruto..." he stood up, patting me on the shoulder.

"You have any advice?" I asked.

Jiraiya looked up, as if remembering something from a time past. "Once you find that love Naruto... don't let it go. Nothing in this world will complete you. Money, Food, Smarts... only love will."

I was dumbfounded.

"I think the old man just said something wise..." I said.

"Maybe you should start calling me a sage, then." he added with a smile.

"Nah, that's not right..." I thought a moment "how about Ero-Sennin (Pervy Sage)?"

The smile disappeared from his face. "What, NO! Don't start calling me that, especially in public!"

I laughed. After a minute, he did too.

"You're laughter is contagious, boy," he paused "some woman is going to be lucky to be yours, one day, kid." he said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back, making him smile harder. "Your smiles are contagious too."

We laughed again.

"Anyway, I better get going." He reached into the bag I brought and took the dumplings.

"Good night, Naru-ru!" He said as he opened the door.

"Good night, Ero-Sennin!" I heard him chuckle as he closed the door.

I was alone. Alone to my thoughts and Jira- no Ero-Sennin's - advice.

At around 12:00 I went to bed. That night, dreamt of the mystery girl.

* * *

When I heard him say that he wanted that kiss to be with me, I nearly lost it. I wanted to run over there and tell him it was me. I didn't, though. I needed to hear the rest of the conversation.

After Jiraiya left, I heard a knock on my door.

_Oh, God, don't let that be Naruto, I can't look at him right now..._

I opened the door and saw an older guy standing there. From his voice, I could tell it was Jiraiya.

"Just don't hurt the boy, he's had enough hurt to last a life time." He said before he walked off.

Did he know it was me?

I watched him disappear down the hall. I closed the door.

_He did know it was me..._ I ran to my bedroom, closed the door, sunk to the floor, and cried.

_It's not like I want to hurt him, I just... I don't want to go about this the wrong way. Naruto, I love you. But we need to wait a little while before anything starts... God, how did I fall in love with him.. we only just met..._

I glanced up at the clock. It read 1:24 A.M.

I slowly turned off the light and went to my bed.

_At least I don't have to get up early tomorrow..._

That night, I dreamt of Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke: *Groans, standing up*  
Sakura: SASUKE! *Glomps him*  
Sasuke: *Eyes Hinata*  
Hinata: *Evil smirk and glare*  
Sasuke: *Runs away screaming*

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7 - The Announcement

All right, I'm posting this one early because I am going to be spending all day tomorrow finishing my work for school. Its been a BUSY week.

I also would like to make an announcement. As of now, I have finished this first story, which is 20 chapters, and am 11 chapters into its sequel, which I am naming _The Way It Was Meant To Be_(Title Pending). On that note, I am going to be revising my posting of chapters. I will post a new chapter for every chapter I write in the sequel. Don't worry, even If I don't get to a place where I can write a chapter that week, I will release a chapter on Saturday night.

I would also like to say that I have so many ideas for stories that I have nearly one page written of just the summaries of these stories. The one I will write after this is called, "What Hurts the Most." It is based off of the Rascall Flatts song of the same title(I DO NOT OWN). It is, of course, a NaruHina. It will be set in the actual Naruto-Ninja Universe, consisting anywhere between 5 and 10 chapters. If you want to know the premise of the story, just listen to the song. I will most likely still be posting chapters for LitD and it's sequel when I begin posting this new story.

In the next posting, I will go into detail on some of my story ideas, which I would like to hear feedback for. After "What Hurts the Most," I am going to need to know what story to write next, which you will help me do =D. (Of course, this may just be wishful thinking, as I AM a college student and writing is only a hobby of mine.) Take comfort in the fact that I have an innate need to finish anything I start.

ONTO THE STORY! (I DO NOT OWN NARUTO)

* * *

The next five months flew by, and my life changed dramatically. One of the biggest changes was my friends. I had many of them, more than the guys I hung out with at the arcade. I loved being able to talk to people. It made me feel... human. Well, as close as to human as I can be, with this monster inside of me and all.

Every once in a while, us guys would hang out at the arcade, or the whole group, the girls included, would go bowling. It was nice feeling normal for once. I even got to meet Hinata's cousin, Neji, and that weird mini-me of Gai-sensei. You could tell that Neji had seen some things. Lee, on the other hand, was a bit crazy. He loved to talk about the "springtime of our youth." I wanted to slap him every time he said it.

I quickly learned that I was really bad at school. I flunked most of my tests, until Hinata volunteered to help. Every night, she came over to my apartment, and we studied. And I mean STUDIED. I didn't realize how hard she could be. Still, I'm glad she was. It let me know that she really did worry about me. Over time, I got to where I looked forward to seeing her.

On Sundays, Hinata made it a point to come and visit me. We didn't do any school work, or anything like that. We just...talked. About us, school, our lives. After a while, it got to where we really didn't have any secrets anymore. I had told her everything...well almost everything. I was forbidden by Ero-Sennin to tell anyone about the Nine-Tails. Still, I felt really bad not telling her about it. I would have told her of the incident at the arcade, but I had completely forgotten about it. I was having such a good time, that it just left my mind.

I found out that I was really falling hard for this girl. I wanted to ask her out, but I didn't know how, where, or when. My answer came shortly after.

* * *

I was glad to see Naruto make friends. I was glad when he started hanging out with the guys, and even us girls every once in awhile, but, pretty soon, girls started to flirt with him. I don't think Naruto noticed, or maybe he didn't care, but I was still a bit jealous. The next five months showed me how much I really did love him. Especially after that night.

I watched Naruto fail his tests... a lot. I couldn't bear to see him fail, so I offered to help him. Maybe I was a little hard on him, but I really wanted us to stay in the same grade. I think it surprised him how I was with him, but after a while, he would smile when I was hard on him. In all honesty, I think this may have been an excuse just to see him more. After a while of this, I decided to go see him on Sundays, so he didn't think I was always a hard person.

Soon, the both of us had no secrets. At least, I didn't. It's not that I don't trust Naruto, or that I expect him to tell me everything, but I could tell there was something bothering him. Something he wanted to tell me, but wasn't able to. I thought maybe it was about that night in the alley, but I soon figured out that wasn't it. He looked as if he forgotten it completely. I remember thinking after I realized this, _What, was my kiss not memorable enough for you?_ I knew that wasn't the case, but I still couldn't help but feel a bit disheartened.

All in all, I had fallen for Naruto pretty hard. I wanted to tell him of that night, tell him who the mystery girl was, but I couldn't bring myself to. I actually had a date in mind of when I am going to tell him. Hopefully, he wouldn't hate me for not telling him sooner...

* * *

"Prom," I asked Kakashi-sensei as when he announced it would be in two weeks "what is that?"

Everyone looked at me and laughed. Hinata even laughed a little.

"You don't know what prom is? baka" Sasuke said to me.

"Hey, I was homeschooled my entire life, give me a break!" I rebutted.

Everyone laughed all the more.

"I'm just messing with you Naruto, don't get all defensive. I swear, it's like you don't know people at all."

"Enough! Naruto, I'm sure Hinata will tell you what it is after class."

"OOOOOO." came the reply of the classroom. Everyone knew there was something going on between us. That comment made the both of us blush.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei? How's Ero-Sennin's new book, the one you bought the minute it was on sale?" I asked. I was in the library, studying with Hinata when I noticed Kakashi-sensei run into the book store across the street, and come out with it.

His face turned tomato red, he blushed so hard.

"All right, All right, you got me," he said, a little shocked.

The class laughed.

After class ended, it was time for lunch, and we all headed that direction. Before Sasuke headed for his next class, he pulled me aside.

"Hey, Naruto, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"I've talked with the team, and coach Ibiki about you. We've all seen you play, and are very impressed. We wanted to know if you would join the basketball team?"

Wow. I didn't see that coming. We had played basketball every Friday in gym, and I was the only one who could keep up with Sasuke, the captain of the team. I wanted to say yes, but I didn't want it to interfere with my studying time with Hinata.

As if he read my mind, Sasuke said "And don't worry, we practice every day, after school, until 5:00. That still gives you plenty of time to spend with your girl."

I blushed when he said "your girl," She's not m-" I tried to get out before he interrupted me.

"Come on, Naruto. EVERYONE knows you two like each other. It's only a matter of time, " he grinned "all of us guys are rooting for you."

I sighed. To be honest, this subject embarrassed me. I really did like her, and I knew she liked me, I just didn't know how to get any further than where we were.

Reading my mind again, he answered my doubt with sympathy, "Just ask Hinata what prom is, you'll get your answer." He patted me shoulder.

"When does the team meet next?"

It's very rare to see Sasuke smile, but he did.

"Just come stay in the gym after class. Now, go, talk to your girl."

I just looked at him as he walked away.

* * *

"What did Sasuke want?" I asked as Naruto sat down. As usual, we were the first to arrive at our table.

"He asked me to join the basketball team."

"Really? You realize they practice after school, right? Are you going to have time to study?" I asked with concern, and a bit of jealousy.

"Don't worry," he laughed, "Sasuke says that the team practices after school until 5:00, we don't leave for the library until 6:30. That's plenty of time for me to be home, cleaned up, and ready to go before you get there."

I laughed. _Jiraiya was right, his laughter is contagious._

I smiled at him. "As long as you have time to study. I don't want to see you be held back!"

Naruto and I are very close, and there is a reason for that, beyond the fact that we see each other every day. We both have something in common with each other. We understand each other on a level that not many people achieve. Just looking into his eyes, I can see the hurt he's been through. I know he can do the same with me, because he has comforted me many times when Icouldn't hold the tears back. He knew exactly what I needed to hear to calm down.

No one seemed to have a problem with us, everyone except Neji. I'm not sure why my cousin hated Naruto so much, but he did. When he would see Naruto and me walking down the street, or down the hall at school, he would make a point of inserting himself in between us. This time was no different.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit here?" Neji asked as he walked up.

"Sure," Naruto said, " there's a seat right here next me to, or next to Hinata over there."

Naruto was getting a bit jealous of Neji. It's not like Neji had a crush on he or anything, he was just concerned for me. I don't think Neji trusted Naruto yet. Still, I loved that jealousy in Naruto, it let me know that he did like me.

"You better hurry, Neji, the rest of the group is on the way. You might not have a seat, otherwise." I warned him, teasingly.

He grunted and saw down next to Naruto, keeping an eye on him. By this time, the rest of the group had sat down. Ino, Kiba, Shino, and Choji all sat down and we enjoyed our lunch.

"Oi, Naruto, I loved how you got back Kakashi-sensei, " he laughed out loud, "I'm still cracking up about it."

Naruto laughed, as did all of us.

"Ino?" I asked.

She looked up at me.

"Do you have a date for prom yet?" I asked her. I was trying to get Naruto to ask me what prom was.

"Actually, no."

I saw Choji perk up at the answer.

I looked up at Choji, while Ino was grabbing some food with her fork, and mouthed "Ask Her!"

Choji nodded, but didn't move to do anything.

"Speaking of which, Hinata, what is prom?" Naruto asked me.

All eyes are ears perked up. _Great, now I need to say something smart. If I say anything wrong, Ino won't let me hear the end of it._

"I-It's a dance." I replied, stuttering. I had actually gotten over my stutter, except when I am really nervous. That nervousness is usually about Naruto.

"A dance, huh," he looks down " you mean like they show in those movies and television shows, right?"

"Yeah."

"Where the guy has to ask the girl out..." He sounded scared.

We all laughed.

* * *

The rest of the week went by rather quickly. Basketball practice was fun, and a lot of my friends were on the team. In fact, all of the guys, except for Choji and Shino, were on the team. I found out that I was one of the best there, earning me some jealous looks. After practice on Friday, the guys decided to hang Saturday night. After making the plans, practice ended, and I headed home, tired. I felt good, though. I had friends, a "girl," as Sasuke put it, and I was finally feeling "normal."

I got home and got in the shower. As everyone knows, the shower is a place of deep introspection. And for someone like me, I was finally alone with my thoughts. And where did those thoughts drift to? Of course, Hinata.

I wanted to ask her to the dance, but I was a bit nervous. Okay, a lot nervous. I really liked her, but I didn't want anything to happen to end the close friendship we had. She was my first friend and the only one to acknowledge me when I started going to the school. I mean, we see each other all the time, so it's only natural for us to start something, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Ero-Sennin's advice floated back to my head.

"Once you find that love Naruto... don't let it go. Nothing in this world will complete you. Money, Food, Smarts... only love will."

_God, what am I going to do?_

I had spent a good while in the shower, so I got dressed, brushed my hair, and sat down in the living room, waiting for Hinata to show up.

* * *

I have to admit, I was a bit nervous about showing up and Naruto's that night. Would he ask me to go to prom? Did I want him to?

_Of course I do._

Knowing him, he'll chicken out.

_Maybe I should ask him..._

Knowing me, there was no way I could get the words out.

_Maybe I just shouldn't go tonight, it's not like there are any tests next week. No, I couldn't do that to him. I wonder if he even thinks I'm interested. Maybe he thinks that I won't say yes. Maybe he doesn't want to ruin our friendship. Why does this have to be so complicated..._

I remembered Jiraiya word's to me before he left...

"Just don't hurt the boy, he's had enough hurt to last a life time."

_The LAST thing I want to do is hurt him. I know what I'll do. I'll just go over there, like everything is normal, and casually hint at my possible interest. Now... how should I dress..._

* * *

Hinata showed up at the usual time. I had sat down and started eating some ramen, waiting for her to show up, when there was a knock on my door. I opened the door and there she stood, books in hand, ready to study. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a purple blouse.

I smiled and said "Come on Hinata, I just made some ramen if you want some."

She said "I would love some," with a smile on her face.

As I made her a bowl I said "Oh yeah. Hinata, I'm going to be going out with the guys tomorrow night."

"I-I was actually going to tell you the same thing. The girls are getting together tomorrow night, too."

There was a nervous tension in the air. We didn't say anything for a few minutes, until I walked into my room, got my books, and opened them up in the living room.

"You ready to study?" I asked Hinata, trying to hide the fact that my hand was shaking.

"Sure am!" She replied, looking a little relieved.

* * *

"Good night, Hinata!" Naruto yelled after me as I left his apartment.

"Good night, Naru-ru!" I yelled back.

_That was so uncomfortable. _

I walk into my apartment, close the door and ran to my room. I slid to the floor and buried my face in my hands.

_What am I going to do...What am I going to do... I shouldn't be this into him, love him this much. Maybe one of the girls will know what I should do..._

With that, I went to bed.

* * *

Sasuke: *Runs over Naruto, knocking him out, before running away screaming*  
Sakura: How DARE you do that to my Sasuke!?  
Hinata: He got what he deserved!  
Sakura: And you will get what you deserve! *Walks over and kisses Naruto*  
Naruto:*Still out of it*  
Hinata: THATS MY LOVE!  
Sakura: In this story he is, HE LOVES ME IN THE MANGA!  
Hinata: HAVE YOU READ MANGA CHAPTER 615!?  
Sakura:...

REVIEW PLEASE!

*MANGA/ANIME SPOILER FOLLOWING*

Okay, so in the latest episode, Neji dies (*sadpandaface*), and there is a very heartwarming NaruHina moment. I read the manga, so I knew it was coming, but my man tears fell. The only other time this has happened was during Hinata's confession episode. (NaruHina canon?!111111)


	8. Chapter 8 - Nine-Tails

I got a comment from Ayrmed, which made me, for some reason, REALLY want to continue writing. I finished a new chapter, and published this one as a result.

As promised, here a summary of a few of the FF ideas I had:

1) Hinata calls off her engagement to Naruto, for reasons Naruto doesn't know. The Konoha 11 are called on a mission, and return to the village as kids, with no memories of the past few years...with the exception of Hinata...

2) Hinata accidentally kills her husband, Sasuke, whom she was forced to marry, on her wedding night.

3) Naruto wakes up to find that the entire leaf village has disappeared. On his way through the town, he lays eyes on a lavender-clad woman.

All of these are NaruHina, and take place in the Ninja world. Let me know what you would like to see written first!

Also, just FYI, I am writing a sequel to this because I realized there were a lot of holes in this story. Not only this, but I would not be able to tell the story the way I wanted to with just one story. I have had the end in mind for a long time, and I hope that, when the time comes, you love it.

Onto the story! (I do not own Naruto!)

* * *

I got up the next morning at 12:00. I took a quick shower, and decided to go for a walk.

_I need to think..._

I began to walk to where the guys were to meet later than night, but instead of my normal route, I went the long way. It would take me an hour to get there, which would give me time to think, and I would still be there on time.

_You know, I do like her. Maybe I should ask her out. Sasuke even said that everyone knew something was happening between us. But, what would happen if she said no. Well... that means no and there nothing I can do about that... But what if she says yes...?_

The realization hit me that she might just SAY yes. I realized that I didn't even have a decent suit to wear. Pulling out my phone, I checked my bank account and saw that I had a little over $200 saved up. That would be enough to buy me a decent suit.

_AHH... maybe the guys can help me out with this..._

* * *

I had gotten up at 8:30. I was up, and eating breakfast by 9:00. It was pretty much a lazy day for me until I had to get ready to leave that night. I just sat around the house reading, watching television, or studying. I was really bored. Of course, all of this was done by 12:20. A few minutes later I heard Naruto leave his apartment.

_I guess he's leaving to go see the guys_

I walked out to my balcony and watched as Naruto walked away.

_I wish I could talk to him about this, but this is something he needs to work out on his own. I know how I feel, and I'm pretty sure I know who he feels, but if I interfere, he will blame me if he makes the wrong choice_. _I just need to pray he discovers his true feelings soon._

There was a knock at my door.

* * *

I arrived at the arcade at 2:00.

"They should be here in thirty minutes," I said to myself, "I guess I'll just sit on the bench until they get here."

As soon as I sat down, my cell phone rang. I looked at it and saw it was Ero-Sennin. I pressed talk.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin, what's up?"

"You up for dinner tonight? We need to talk."

"Uh, sure. I'm hanging out with the guys until 9:00, though. There a place you want to meet?"

"Oh, that's fine. How is Jimmy's? The place across from the theatre?"

"That's fine, Ero-Sennin. I'll see you then!"

Before he hung up, he asked, "You're out in public aren't you?"

"You got that right!"

As Ero-Sennin hung up, I saw Shikamaru walk up.

"Howdy."

"Hi Shikamaru."

That's all he said. He sat down next to me, yawned, and fell asleep on the bench.

Over the next thirty minutes, everyone began to show up. The last one to show up was Sasuke.

"I'm beginning to think that he WANTS to take after Kakashi-sensei..." Kiba said as we waited for Sasuke to show up. He eventually did, but so did Neji and Lee. Nejieyed me, and he didn't look happy."

"All right! Now that everyone's here, let's go!" I yelled, standing up.

"Calm down, baka, you don't even know where we're going."

Everyone laughed.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"There's a new arcade opening in 20 minutes. I wanted to check it out."

"Then why did we meet in front of this arcade?"

"To let the clerk over there know we won't be bugging him tonight." Sasuke turned and waved at the clerk who was staring at us from inside.

"Then let us get going. I am itching to beat you, Naruto, in a game of dance-dance-revolution!" said Lee, wearing a green jumpsuit.

_God I hope he doesn't get fat. That would look awful._

We all started for the arcade.

* * *

By the time 4:30 came around, I was ready to leave. I walked outside and waited for Ino to come and pick me up. There was no way I would walk anywhere alone, for a while. Ino showed up at around 5:00.

"You ready to go, girl?"

I smiled. "I sure am!"

"You've been hanging around Naruto too much, you're starting to sound and act like him. Speaking of which, did he ask you to prom yet?" asked Sakura, who was in the front passenger seat.

I looked down. "No, not yet. I don't want to rush him, though. This is a decision he needs to come up with on his own."

"Maybe, or maybe not, " said Ten-Ten who was in the back seat with me, "what if he makes the wrong decision?"

"If he makes the wrong decision by himself, then he will have only himself to blame. If Hinata pushes him, he can blame her." said Temari, the blond haired girl who dressed very...provocatively. "

"I trust Naruto. I know he won't do anything brash," they all look at me, " ha-ha," I mockingly laughed, "at least with this, he won't."

* * *

"Well, we know that Sasuke is going with Sakura to the prom, what about you Shikamaru?"

"It's too troublesome. Why ask? I don't even like anyone."

"Oh come on," I teased "We all know you like Temari." I poked him on the shoulder repeatedly, with a big grin on my face.

He blushed, ever so slightly. "It's true, I thought about asking her, but I'm not sure I want to. She has such a temper. Yesterday, she threw her history textbook at me for sleeping in class..."

We all laughed at that. That happened a lot. Shikamaru, though he was the smartest guy in the school, slept all of the time.

"Neji?" asked Kiba.

"I asked Ten-Ten."

"YOU WHAT!?" we all shouted in unison

"I did."

"I didn't think you had it in you, nice one!" Kiba said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"As for us," Kiba proclaimed, pointing to Shino, Lee, and himself, " we have decided to go alone and look for women there."

"I take they said no when you asked" Sasuke said.

"HEY THA- ...yea you're right..."

We all laughed.

Sasuke turned to Choji. "What about you Choji, did you ask Ino out?"

"I asked Ino, but someone already asked her." he said, feeling depressed.

I walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder. "It's all right. There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

He looked up with a grin on his face.

"So, what about you Naruto? Have you asked Hinata to prom yet?"

"Hey, we were talking about you here!"

"Now, we're talking about you, now spill the beans!" shouted Shikamaru.

"I-I-eh..," I sat down.

"Good point," Kiba replied, sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I rubbed my face with my hands, "to be honest, I don't know how. "

"That's an easy one, use your mouth to form words, baka." said Sasuke.

I ignored it.

"I just... I like her, I really do, I just..."

Shino sat down next to me.

"She's was yourfirst friend, and the first person to acknowledge your existence, so you don't want to do anything to ruin that friendship, am I right?"

We all looked a Shino, surprised he talked.

"T-That's exactly it...wow.." I answered.

"That's a simple problem with a simple answer."

I looked at Shino, puzzled.

"Do you know if she likes you?"

I didn't have to think about that. By the way we interacted, I knew she liked me. Last night was a perfect example. We were so nervous about prom that neither of us talked.

I looked him in the eyes-or goggles- and said "I know she does," confidently.

"Then ask her. If you two are as good of friends as you say you are, if something happens, you two can work it out."

"You know we're just talking about prom, right? I'm not asking her to be my girlfriend."

"True, but with you and Hinata, they are both the same. When she came over to your apartment to study last night, was there a tension in the room?"

It was like this guy was reading my mail. He knew everything.

_Note to self: Be careful of what you do around Shino._

"Y-yeah, there was."

"Then I can guarantee you that she is thinking the same thing. She knows that if you ask her to prom, then you are also asking her to be your girlfriend."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Kiba, Hinata, and I grew up together. Our parents were good friends, until Hinata's mother died. I know how she thinks, Naruto, and, believe it or not, you are the same way. Don't tell me you haven't equated you asking her to prom as you asking her out?"

In truth, I had. I had reasoned with myself that if I were to ask her to prom, I would finally be admitting my feelings for her.

"All right, you got me Shino..."

He smiled. At least, I think he did, from the way his mask moved, it looked like he did.

"I'll ask her to the prom tomorrow night." I smiled.

"Well, Ero-Sennin called and said we needed to talk. I need to meet him at that new restaurant by the theatre in," I looked at my watch," HOLY COW. 5 Minutes! I'll see you guys later!"

I ran out the door, getting a glimpse of Neji. He looked infuriated. As I left the building, I heard Kiba say "Boy, Shino, that's the most I've ever heard you say at one time..."

To make matters worse, it started to rain.

* * *

The movie we wanted to see was a new release, and it started at 9:00. Ino decided to stop at the mall, so by the time we left, it was 8:30. We needed to book it to the theatre. As we drove on, we passed a guy that was running in the rain. He looked soaked. I'd ask Ino to pull over and let him in, but we were already stuffed in her small car.

_I'd hate to be him..._

We pulled into the theatre, bought our tickets, and went inside.

* * *

I got to the restaurant at 9:06. Only six minutes late. I was tired and soaked.

_I hope I don't get sick tomorrow..._

I looked around and saw where Ero-Sennin was sitting. I walked over to him and sat down. I was breathing pretty hard. That was a 30 minute walk, and I ran here in 10.

"What happened to you?"

"Sorry, I was talking to the guys and completely lost track of time."

"No, I mean, you actually look happy. Did you finally figure out what you were going to about Hinata and the prom?"

In the corner of my eye, I saw someone perk up at the mention of her name.

"I think so..." I looked down "No I did."

"That's great, Naruto. That's actually why I wanted to talk to you, but first, let's eat!"

Dinner was amazing, I ordered a hamburger with all the trimmings and Ero-Sennin ordered a chicken. When we got our food, we both started drooling. The burger was bigger than my mouth, so I had a hard time eating it, but it was delicious. To wash it down, I had a coke. Ero-Sennin's chicken was as big as my burger. After 20 minutes of struggle, we both finally managed to eat all of our food.

I pulled out my wallet and began to pay for my half, but Ero-Sennin stopped me.

"Oh, no you don't. You better save that money for a suit."

I laughed, scratching the back of my head.

"Its stopped raining, let's go for a walk."

I just nodded and followed him out of the restaurant.

I noticed someone get up the same time as we did.

"So, you really like this girl, huh?" asked Ero-Sennin.

"It took me a while to figure out I did, but... I really do."

"Have you told her about the fox?"

"No, I haven't. You told me not to, remember?"

"I know I did..." He looked up at the dark sky.

"I need to admit something to you, Naruto."

"Admit what?"

"I asked Tsunade to keep an eye on you."

I looked at him curiously, "What do you mean 'keep an eye on you?'"

He sighed, "I knew this day would come. I knew you would eventually fall for a girl, I just hoped it would be the right one. I asked Tsunade to keep an eye on you to see how well you two were getting along, and also to see if she might just be toying with you."

I was getting angry, " Why would you do that? Hinata isn't that kind of person!"

"I'm trying to protect you Naruto!"

"FROM WHAT? My whole life I've been hated by everyone for something that I DIDN'T DO! I know you tried to help, but there was nothing you could do! No matter where I went or who I was with, I got the same look. Those same...eyes..." I cried. All of the hurt and frustration I had kept pent up all those years just came bursting out, in the form of tears.

As I cried, Ero-Sennin hugged me. Other than Hinata, there is no other person in the world I would allow to do that. Though I never had a father growing up, this was the closest I had, and it made me cry all the more.

"Do you trust her Naruto?"

It took me a while to get out the answer, but I finally was able to say "With my life."

"Then tell her..."

I looked up at Ero-Sennin. "Huh?"

"Tell her about the fox. If you REALLY trust her, tell her. I know this has to be a big burden on your shoulders, and from the way you talk about her, I know she is your closest friend. I know it hurts to keep this secret from her." A tear fell from his face onto my head "I know all too well..."

I wondered what he meant by that. "Are you sure, Ero-Sen- I mean, Jiraiya? "

"From how you talk about her, I can tell that you love her. It's best to never keep something from the ones you love." He let go of me and started to look serious.

"Tsunade says that you two see each other most every day?"

I nodded.

"Keep it that way. Keep all of your friends close, but you tell only her...There's one other thing..."

"What is it?"

"It's about what I was doing while you were at school..."

* * *

The movie ended at 10:30. It was a short one, but I liked it, nonetheless. As we were walking out to the car, which was parked near the street, Temari was complaining.

"That movie was BORING! First of all, why was the main character a guy, that is SO sexist..."

She usually goes on rants like this. I agree with her... very rarely. If we had it her way, men would only be needed to have children. I chuckled at the thought. She liked Shikamaru, and yet she acted like that.

Ten-Ten and Temari started walking home, though, so I didn't have to listen to it for long.

"Hey," pointed Sakura, "isn't that Naruto?"

I looked up and saw Naruto was walking beside Jiraiya. They seemed to be in deep conversation. I watched a car shoot around the corner, aimed at Naruto. It wasn't slowing down, either. They were planning to run him over!

"NARUTO, BEHIND YOU!" I yelled out just as the car reached them.

* * *

"It's about what I was doing while you were here..."

The next thing I knew, I heard someone calling my name. I turned around in time to see a black car headed our way. There was no way to get out of its path. I was going to be run over. I braced for impact, when Ero-Sennin picked me up and threw me out of the way. The next few seconds will haunt me for the rest of my life. The way Ero-Sennin threw me, I watched as the car hit him. His body flew into the building, making an indention in the brick. No one could survive that.

Adrenaline was pumping, so I didn't even feel when I hit the ground. The car door opened and someone stepped out. He was rather tall, with orange hair. He had black bars inserted all over his body. He wore a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with a red cloud on the chest. He looked at me.

"Kyuubi... come with me..." he said in a very deep voice.

I looked at Ero-Sennin's dead body. The body of the man who had protected me all these years. Who was my only family. The only father I actually got to know well. Rage built up inside of me. I was angry. I was more than angry. I was furious. And all that anger? It was directed at the mysterious new stranger.

_NARUTO..._

The next thing I knew, I was ankle deep in water. Before me was a humongous cage with a tag on the front that said "SEAL." There was water dripping somewhere.

_DO YOU WANT TO KILL HIM?_

"Who said that?"

As if on cue, a pair of eyes, each the size of a semi-truck, opened up from inside the cage. I fell back in surprise.

The eyes laughed in a very maniacal way.

"W-Who are y-you?" I managed before the figure stepped closer to the cage. As it got closer, I knew who it was. Its eyes were red, and its fur orange. It had ears bigger than a house.

"The Nine-Tailed fox..." I said, "I thought you were sealed away?"

I was regaining my composure. That was ONLY because it was caged. If those bars flew open, I would probably soil my pants.

_I ASK YOU AGAIN, DO YOU WANT TO KILL HIM?_

"Kill? I don't kill people..."

_SO YOU ARE JUST GOING STAND THERE AND LET HIM GET AWAY WITH MURDERING JARIAYA? _

Rage bean to rise as he mentioned Ero-Sennin's death.

_GOOD. ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO WITH THAT LITTLE BIT OF RAGE_

With that, I was back in the real world. I was standing in front of the man who killed Ero-Sennin. The more I dwelt on it, the angrier I became. The more angry I got, I began to lose control of my body. My body began to change, too. My nails grew longer and my hair, more defined. My teeth sharpened, and the Nine-Tails merged with my brain, taking complete control.

_No.. NO GET OUT!_ I tried to fight it. I had felt this feeling before. That night I was sealed, the same thing happened. _NO, NO, NO, NO I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS AGAIN!_ But I had no choice, as my rage finally took over, so did the Nine-Tails, and I lunged at the stranger.

* * *

_Why is Naruto just standing there? _ I thought as we watched on. A few moments later, Naruto pounced. He literally pounced. He landed on the guy and began to beat on him, but the stranger pushed Naruto off. Naruto growled at him and pounced again, this time being sure to hold his legs down. The guy was helpless, he couldn't move. Naruto kept punching him, over and over. I could hear the impact, and I was a good 30 yards away. Eventually, the guy went limp, but Naruto kept attacking him.

"He's going to kill him..." Sakura whispered as she took off after him, Ino not far behind.

"Naruto... Naruto... NARUTO, STOOOP!" I yelled, but he didn't hear me. Then, my eyes began to change. I felt the veins around my eyes protrude, and my vision became clear. I could see EVERYTHING. Every living and non living thing, down to the smallest of insects. I realized what this was. This was the power that I gained the night I lost my little sister. This was the lost power of the Hyūga, the Byakugan.

As I ran closer to Naruto, I began to see what was really happening. Looking at Ino and Sakura, I could tell they were THEM. But, as I looked at Naruto I saw that he wasn't himself. Someone...no something else was in control of his body, and it was doing significant damage to his body. And it only seemed to get stronger. It was feeding off of his rage. The rage he felt because he was now, truly, alone. He had no more family to lean on, just his friends. I ran at him, ignoring the warnings from Ino and Sakura to stop. I kept running.

"Naruto, stop. Wake up!" I ran up to him from behind and hugged him.

* * *

I was desperately fighting to get the monster out of my head, but to no avail. I was alone now, no family left in the world. The thought that his man killed my only family filled me with so much anger. I was alone, now. All alone. No one to lean on anymore. No more guidance. No more fatherly love. I finally gave in.

"Naruto, stop. Wake up!"

_Hinata?! What is she doing here?_

I felt arms wrap around my back.

"You're not alone, Naruto. You're not alone. I'm right here." Hinata cried through tears. "No matter what happens, you are no longer alone."

Just the sound of her voice gave me the courage and strength to fight back. I pushed back, forcing the Nine-Tails to leave me. Slowly, but surely, I gained control over my body. The struggle ended after a few minutes, and I finally had control. I stopped trembling. Hinata let me go turned me around to face me. As she did, the man took off. I didn't chase after him, I was too tired and sore.

Hinata looked me in the face and said, "You're not alone anymore..."

Her face was the last thing I saw as I blacked out.

* * *

The few hours were all a blur. Ino had dialed 911, so the cops showed up soon after Naruto passed out. Naruto and Jiraiya were taken to the hospital, and the three of us were questioned. After hours of questioning, we were released, and Ino drove us home. But, I couldn't go to sleep. I lay awake thinking of Naruto...

* * *

Naruto: *Wakes up, smacking his lips.* Did I eat something bad, my lips taste sour.  
Sakura: *Depressed*  
Hinata: *Laughs uncontrollably*  
Littlepans: ...lol...

Review Please!


	9. Chapter 9 - Postponed

Here's the next chapter! I'm still wanting to hear your thoughts on your favorite FF idea. Check Chp.8 for the summaries again.

Onto the story: I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

The next day at school, we did nothing. Everyone was so distraught over what had happened, that the teachers decided to give us all the day off. Before we left, though, Principal Tsunade called us all into the gymnasium for a quick word.

It took all of 20 minutes for everyone to gather into the gym, but after everyone was seated, she began:

"As I'm sure you know, one of our own was attacked last night, nearly killed. As he and his uncle were walking out of a restaurant, a man came attempted to run them over. Naruto Uzumaki was saved due to the quick thinking of his uncle who threw him out of the way of the approaching vehicle. His uncle... Jiraiya..how..ever" she burst into tears, causing many of us to do the same. Kakashi-sensei walked up and stood in her place. "Jiraiya is dead. Naruto, on the other hand..." Kakashi looked right at me "he's dying." I couldn't let go of his gaze, everything within me broke, but I knew what Kakashi-sensei was saying was directed to me. "At this moment, Naruto is the only one left in his world. He has no family. He has no will to keep living. I encourage you to go and see him in the hospital." Kakashi-sensei motioned ever-so-slightly toward the door, telling me to go. I didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

_NARUTO..._

...

_NARUTO..._

...

_YOU BETTER BE THANKFUL TO ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT..._

I could feel my body begin to heal.

* * *

"Are you a friend of the family."

"I am."

"The doctor left a note here saying that you can go in, but be quiet if he is sleeping."

"Hai..."

She gave me his room number and I walked to it. My phone rang, and I got a text from Sakura telling me that prom was delayed another week. She added at the bottom, "Go get him, girl!"

As I neared his door, I prayed he was okay. I couldn't bear to see him die. I opened the door and walked in. Naruto was laying on a hospital bed with IVs attached to his body. He chest rose up and down, letting me know he was sleeping. I sat my book bag on the ground and inched closer. The closer I got, I realized that it was Naruto. Whatever had a hold on him last night was gone.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto spoke, very weak.

I ran until I was next to him, hugged him, and began to cry.

* * *

I heard the door open, but I didn't know where I was. I heard footsteps walking toward me, but I didn't know who it was. With an effort, I was able to open my eyes and see who it was. The first thing I saw were IVs in my arms. _I must be in the hospital_. I looked to see who my visitor was. Hinata had opened the door and was walking toward me.

"H-Hinata?"

The next thing I knew, she was on top of me, crying. I didn't mind it, but it kinda hurt. My body hurt all over, thought I could see not physical damage.

"Hinata... I'm.." I couldn't get the words out. My throat was dry, so I coughed. I needed water.

Hinata looked up. "Water, you need water..." She ran outside and called a nurse.

"Naruto's awake, and he need's water!."

"That's impossible, he shouldn't be able to move, let alone spea-" The nurse saw me.

"DOCTOR, DOCTOR, HE'S AWAKE" she ran off, finding my doctor.

Hinata turned to me and sat on my bed, "Naruto, I was so worried about you, I..." She began to cry again.

I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't talk. So, I just sat up as best I could, and hugged her.

There was no stopping her from crying, now. I didn't care if she did either. The truth is, she's the reason I was able to suppress the Nine-Tails.

The doctor came in, obviously not believing the nurse. He walked in saying "Yeah, because every patient that is that badly injured just wakes-" He saw me. At least, I think he did. My eyes were closed as I held Hinata. The doctor walked in and was silent. He didn't shut the door or move, he just stood there, respecting the moment. I was glad he did.

Unfortunately, like all good things, the moment had to come to an end.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you need to drink something before you dehydrate."

I looked up at him and saw he had a pitcher of water, and a cup. Hinata let go and stood by me. The doctor instructed me to put the water in my mouth, but not to drink it. I needed to swish it around until my mouth was hydrated. It took one cup full to get my mouth fully hydrated. He then poured me a cup, and I drank. I never enjoyed water so much in my life. I could feel the water flow down my throat and into my chest. I drank at least three glasses before I felt better.

"Can you talk, Mr. Uzumaki."

It took me a while to get the words out, but I was eventually able to answer him with a "Yes."

"Are you feeling okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" I moved my body around, as if I were trying on new clothes. I didn't feel any pain. _That's odd... I hurting just a few minutes ago, now I don't feel a thing..._

"No sir, I don't feel any pain."

"Remarkable..." was all he could say as he stared at me, "I'll be right back." He and the nurse left the room.

I turned to Hinata and asked, "Did I get any blood on my shirt? I really liked that one!" She both laughed and cried. I looked down. "I take it that Ero-Sennin didn't make it, huh?" She quickly stopped. She looked down and shook her head.

My mind went back to that night. All the feelings of rage and loneliness began to creep back in. I could feel the fox begin to take control again. I then remembered Hinata's words to me as I passed out.

"You're not alone anymore..."

Just remembering her words made it all go away.

"Hinata, when I get out of here, there's something I need to talk to you about." She turned to me.

"Okay, Naruto."

The doctors came in asked Hinata to stand to the side. She obeyed. I watched as the doctor began to test the bones in my hands and legs. "It's amazing, Mr. Uzumaki, but these bones were broken last night. Shattered beyond repair." He continued doing that for a few more minutes and then asked, "Do you think you can walk?"

"I don't see why not."

He pulled the IVs from my body and helped me up. Sure enough, I was able to walk around. He asked me to do all kinds of things such as jump, jog in place, touch my toes(I did this with my back to the wall, facing Hinata. These darn gowns are split in the back.). I was able to do them all.

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki. I'd say we've just witnessed a miracle. If you want, I can release you now."

"I'd like that."

He walked out to get the paperwork. As soon as he left, I sat down in a chair.

"I may be able to walk around, but my body is still stiff from laying down and not moving for 12 hours." I told Hinata, chuckling.

"How do you know how long you were out?" She asked.

I pointed to the clock. "Ero-Sennin and I walked out of that restaurant at around 10:00. It's almost 12:00 now."

She just nodded.

The doctor returned, and I changed into a fresh pair of clothes, courtesy of the hospital gift shop, and was given all of my things back. I was escorted to the desk where I had to fill out some paperwork.

"Naru-ru!?" I turned and saw Aunt Tsunade, along with all of my friends. Tsunade ran to me, hugged me, and cried.

"Did you get a good look at the man who hurt Jiraiya, Mr. Uzumaki?" said a policeman who had followed Aunt Tsunade inside.

"I did."

"Was there anything distinguishable about him?"

"Well, he had the black bars that were inserted all over his body. It was kind of disgusting."

He stopped writing and looked at me. "He didn't happen to have a black shirt with a design of a red cloud, did he?"

"He did, yes sir."

"Thank you, son, that's all I needed to hear." He took off running. Apparently this guy was bad news.

I saw Sasuke flinch as the policeman ran by muttering something that sounded like, "Akatsuki."

My friends all gathered around me offering condolences for my loss or congratulations for my recovery.

"Naruto." I turned to Aunt Tsunade. When she used my real name, I knew something was up.

"I know you don't want to hear this right now, but Jiraiya's funeral will be in two days. He requested in his will that you give the eulogy."

I nodded my head.

"If you want, I can take you home..."

"Thanks Aunt Tsunade, but can Hinata take me?"

Tsunade turned to Hinata, "Can you walk with him?"

She nodded.

"Then it is fine by me, but Naruto, can I talk to you a second?"

I nodded and followed her around the corner, into a new room.

"I take it Jiraiya talked to you about telling Hinata the truth?"

"He did."

"Then, are you sure you can trust her?"

"As," I looked to make sure no one was around, "As you can already guess, the Nine-Tails took over last night. I hadn't felt that since the night I lost my parents. I tried fighting it, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. I had actually given up. Hinata ran over and said the very words that I needed to hear. She told me that I wasn't alone. I may have lost my family, but I was not alone. If not for her, I, and probably this town, wouldn't be here..."

Aunt Tsunade nodded along as I spoke.

"From my observations of this girl, she's trustworthy. Has she told you what happened between her and her clan?"

I nodded.

"That is why I chose for her to be your guide around school. She was the only one who would have any idea of what you have gone through growing up."

"Did you know that we would live in the same apartment building?

"Nope, that was pure coincidence."

I smiled. At least Aunt Tsunade liked her. As I walked away, Tsunade said with a wink,

"Oh, and prom has been postponed a week. That means you have longer to ask her."

A few minutes later, Hinata and I were out of the hospital, alone.

"Where do you feel like eating?" I asked her.

She turned to me, fast "Are you sure you should be out doing things when you just got out of the hospital?"

"Pizza then?" I asked.

She simply nodded. On the way to the apartment, Hinata called the nearby pizza place and placed an order. "It should be there when we get back."

"You don't seem too happy, Hinata, are you okay?"

* * *

"You don't seem too happy, Hinata, are you okay?"

That was simple to answer. NO. I was very angry. What was that thing that took hold of Naruto? When it went away, it didn't leave... it went back INTO him. Even now, I could feel its evil presence lurking inside him.

"Just when are you going to tell me about what that was last night!? I saw something evil on you, Naruto, and it scared me to death. I watched it disappear back into you after you calmed down, and even now I can sense that evil i-"

He turned to me, his eyes full of sympathy.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. But, wait until we to the apartment." With that, he looked forward, pressing on.

I looked at him and nodded. This was all I was going to get out of him, now.

* * *

When we arrived at the apartment, sure enough, the pizza guy was pulling up. He walked up to my door, but we didn't bother to wave him down. We would get it when we got up there. A few minutes later, we were inside my apartment, eating pizza. At least, I was. Hinata sat there, staring at me. Her eyes were full of hurt, anger, and pity.

"Before I start, why don't you tell me what, and how you saw what you did last night."

"Why don't you start?"

"Because I need to know what you know already. This is something very few people know about, and with good reason..."

She looked down. "No."

I looked at her, puzzled "No?"

"No, I will not tell you a thing until you explain yourself."

I was starting to get ticked off, but I controlled myself.

"You don't underst-"

"Don't understand what, that we are no longer telling each other everything? I THOUGHT WE DID THAT?!"

"Now listen here, Hina-"

"Naruto, you really need to learn you place. You know what you keeping this secret from me looks like to me? I SEE A MAN WHO IS SO FULL OF HIMSELF, BECAUSE OF THIS GIFT, THAT HE THINKS HE DOESN'T HAVE TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT, EVEN HIS BEST FREIND," she looked me in the eye, "I bet that's how you beat Sasuke, isn't it?"

I lost it.

"GIFT?! YOU THINK LIVING WITH THIS DEMON INSIDE OF ME IS A GIFT?"

She quieted down after she hear that, and tried to speak, but I wouldn't let her.

"WHY DON'T YOU LEARN YOUR PLACE, WOMAN!" I marched into my room and grabbed my confession letter. This was a letter that Jiraiya had me write before I moved, detailing the entire situation with the Nine-Tails and my life up to that point of my life.

I marched back into the room and slammed the letter on the bar. " YOU WANT THE TRUTH? WELL HERE IT IS!"

I then slammed the door, and walked outside.

* * *

I put the letter down. It took me an hour to read, it was so long.

_This can't be real. There is an actual monster inside of him? I mean, it would explain a lot of things, but this can't be real..._

I got up and grabbed a slice of the pizza. I was eating in order to calm myself down. I sat there for a good thirty minutes, trying to process what I just read. _If it's true, then... Oh God, what have I done. I've gone and ruined it. Naruto probably hates me now, and..._

"It is all true."

I turned and saw Naruto standing on his balcony.

"How did... you?"

"I climbed up."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Eh. I was bored."

I picked up the papers "So, all of this... is.."

"Yep. Every bit of it."

"So what I saw last night, was the Nine-Tails?"

"Yeah. Speaking of which, how DID you see it?"

"I-" My head began to pound. I grabbed my temples and gently massaged. I, and apparently Naruto, forgot his previous question.

"According to this letter, you aren't supposed to tell anyone this. Why me?"

"Believe it or not, Hinata, you are the one person I trust most in this world. I realized that last night. When you told me that I wasn't alone anymore, and I looked into your eyes, I knew I could trust you with my secret."

I was dumbfounded. He really trusted me that much? I felt horrible. I couldn't even look him in the eye. I accused him the same way I was when I was kicked out of my home. _ Dangit, don't cry.. Don't cry..._

Naruto walked over to me and grabbed my chin, lifting my head up. He looked me in the eye.

"Hinata, don't blame yourself. To be honest, I wanted to tell you, but Ero-Sennin made me promise not to. If this secret got out, it would create panic, I would probably be locked up. Before he died, Jiraiya was asking if I trusted you. Truly trusted you. He was the one who wanted me to tell you. That was what he told me before... you know..."

* * *

I stared at Naruto has he held my face, talking to me. His words calmed me. I got lost in his eyes. I thought he was going to kiss me. That was what I needed right then, not words. I needed him to show me that he loved and trusted me implicitly. I-

Our lips met. After a few seconds, Naruto pulled away.

* * *

I don't know why, but instinct told me to kiss her. I did. And it tasted... sweet. The instant I did, I was reminded of that night in the alley. I pulled away, and rested my forehead on hers. "It was... you?

She smiled and said, "I have secrets too, you know."

I laughed and kissed her again.

We pulled away one more time and I asked, "Does this mean you'll go to prom with me?"

A few hours later, we were sitting on the couch enjoying each other's company. I had my arm around her, and he was resting her head on my chest. After a while, she fell asleep.

_It was just a kiss, but it sure did feel good. _

My first thought would be how Ero-Sennin approved. I don't know why, but it was. I smiled at the thought of Ero-Sennin, but soon started to feel the pain of having lost him. He, for all intents and purposes, was my father. And I missed him so much. Knowing Hinata was asleep, I let the tears fall. Each one that landed were painful reminders of me being alone. I looked down and watched Hinata sleep. _No, I'm not alone. I've got Hinata. I've got my friends at school. I'm no longer alone._

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1:30 A.M. I picked up Hinata, bridal style, grabbed her apartment key she had left on the bar, and headed for her apartment. Thankfully she was wearing jeans. How I got to her apartment without waking her is beyond me. I carried her to her room and tucked her in. I kissed her on the forehead, shut her door, and went to sleep in my own bed. And, for now, all was right with the world.

* * *

I was aware of Naruto picking me up. I expected him to take me to his bedroom, but he took my apartment. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to hurt his pride (plus, I liked being carried), praying I wouldn't hit my head. I didn't, and Naruto was actually very graceful. When he lay me down on my bed and kissed my forehead, I really was dozing off. My last thought was _Naruto... you really do understand me..._

* * *

Hinata: IT FINALLY HAPPENED!  
Naruto: Wow, you sure can kiss.  
Hinata: *Blush*  
Sakura: *Runs to find Sasuke*  
Littlepans: There you have it! It finally happened!

Review Please!


	10. Chapter 10 - The Funeral

For the FF's in chapter 8, I have one vote for each.

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

The day of the funeral had finally arrived. We had the funeral at a local church near the school. Hinata and I both walked there. I wore a black suit that Sasuke loaned me(he threatened to kill me if I didn't wash it before I returned it), and Hinata wore a black shirt with a black skirt.

We walked in silence. I couldn't bear to talk and she knew it. The night before, Hinata helped me write the eulogy. It took me all night, because I couldn't hold the tears back every time I would reflect on a memory of my departed family. After six of hours of tears and consolation from Hinata, I was able to finish it. I just hoped it was enough to accurately portray the life of this great man. Perverted and all.

I had never been to the church before, so when I walked up, I was amazed at the sheer size of it. It was a big brick building with a white steeple at the top. The front entrance was very inviting, and I could see many people walking inside, all wearing the same color. I even saw a few familiar faces. Hinata squeezed my hand to see if I was okay. I looked at her and smiled. She returned my smile, and we went inside.

Hinata and I sat near the front. Since I was the only family he had left, it was just the two of us. Eventually, all of my friends came, including many of my teachers, and sat around us. I could feel hands patting me on the shoulder and I got many looks of pity, but I was too numb to notice. I didn't know if I was numb because of me having to get up and speak or because of Ero-Sennin's death. It was probably a combination of the two.

The funeral started with many people singing songs that told of a time when we would see our family again. Some were songs that Ero-Sennin liked. After that was done, the director asked the family to stand. I stood, the only one in the room. It was awkward. I then realized that Hinata had stood up next to me, holding my hand. Everyone noticed this, and one by one, all of my friends stood up. I cried. I got the message. Hinata whispered in my ear, "I told you, you aren't alone."

We were allowed to walk by Ero-Sennin's casket and got one final view of him before he was buried. I was the first to see him. More tears began to flow as I looked at my uncle's dead body. Hinata walked beside me and hugged me. Her presence calmed me. The director, after seeing that I was done, asked me to walk behind the podium. Hinata looked at me and nodded. I let go of her hand, which was against by better judgment. I wanted her to be up there as I was giving the eulogy. I walked to the podium, pulled out my note cards, and patiently waited for the viewing to end.

* * *

After last night, I truly hoped that Naruto would be able to do this. When I let go of his hand, I could feel the hurt that came off of him. He had to do this on his own, though. I was ready to give support when he needed it, but he had to do this on his own.

I watched as Naruto stood there, hands crossed in the front, looking down. I could only guess how hard this had to be for him. I wasn't allowed at my sister's funeral, so I didn't even get to see her one last time. Watching Naruto, I was glad that he was able to get what I didn't. Jiraiya, his last link to his old life, was gone, and he needed us more than ever. Not to sound selfish, but I needed him too. After seeing him last night, I was shook up. I couldn't bear seeing the man, who was always smiling and laughing, break down and cry bitterly. All I could do was hold him, even though I wanted to cry along with him. I couldn't, though, I needed to stay strong.

Finally, the procession was seated, and the director walked behind the podium and spoke.

"Before we go outside for burial, it was put in Jiraiya's will that his nephew give the eulogy. Jiraiya wrote in his will, and I quote, "We may not be blood related, but he is the closest thing I have to a son." Naruto looked up at that, and I could tell that he was fighting tears. The director looked at Naruto, smiled, and walked of the stage. It was Naruto's turn. I gave him a quick smile of encouragement, and he started:

"Many people know me. Heck, I'm pretty well known no matter where I go," This earned him a couple of laughs, "I grew up without a family. I had no mother, father, siblings, not even friends to play with. I was alone. On top of that, I was called a monster. People looked at me with disdain and hate. I was even beaten up frequently. Jiraiya, on the other hand, was the only person to acknowledge my existence. He looked past my past, my fear, and my hatred for those who hated me, and he loved me. He taught me many things, he homeschooled me until I was old enough to go to high school, and he even taught me how to take up for myself. Because of him, I was able to find more people that looked at me as human. This started with aunt Tsunade. She looked at me as human. Still, it was nothing compared to the love Jiraiya showed me.

Six months ago, Jiraiya enrolled me in Konoha High School, and put me in an apartment to live by myself because his work entitled him to it. On my first day there, I made my first friend, whom I consider my closest. Thanks to her, I'm actually able to stand up here without bursting into tears. Though Jiraiya had left back then, and I had felt abandoned at first, I gradually began to make many friends. All of this is thanks to that man. A man that will miss dearly, every day of my life.

I end with a word of wisdom. Jiraiya gave me this advice when I came to him with girl troubles. Cause, you know, all guys have girl troubles. I was distressing over this girl that I had fallen for, hard. I still wasn't used to trusting people, so it was hard for me even fathom that happening. I asked Jiraiya's advice on this, and he simply told me:

"Once you find that love Naruto... don't let it go. Nothing in this world will complete you. Money, Food, Smarts... only love will."

I stand before you today, as a living testament. Jiraiya lived by those words. It was HIS love for me that threw me away from that vehicle, saving my life. It was my friend's love that got me through this difficult time of my life, and it is my love for my friends that will keep me going. I will continue Jiraiya's legacy."

With that, he stepped off of the platform, and sat down next to me.

Naruto spoke with such conviction, that everyone in the room was in tears by the time it was over. The director was even shedding a few tears. A few minutes later, the family was invited outside to watch as he was buried. I tightly held Naruto. I knew this had to be hard for him.

* * *

After the funeral, Hinata and I were heading home when Lee came up to us.

"Naruto, before you go," we looked up at him, "everyone is going out for dinner tomorrow. Although, if you need time to grieve..." I put my hand up to stop him.

"Lee, I would gladly come. Are we meeting at the usual place?"

A grin spread across Lee's face, and bowed. "Thank you Naruto, and yes we will meet at the usual place, " he looked at Hinata, "And I assume you will be going to?"

Hinata nodded at him. Lee bowed to us both and left.

By the time were got home, it was nearly midnight. Hinata followed me inside.

I looked at Hinata and said "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend when I needed one the most."

She looked at me and smiled. "Oh, wait right here!"

She ran to her apartment.

* * *

I opened my door, looking for the bag, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

_I'm not normally this unorganized!_

After a few minutes of searching, I found it.

* * *

I sat down on my couch, wondering why she left. I glanced to the table, and imagined the night I told Jiraiya about this kiss in the alley.

_I wonder if he ever knew it was her..._

A few minutes later, Hinata ran in with a small bag.

"I have something to tell you, Naruto."

"What is it Hinata?"

"The day Jiraiya died, he came to see me."

"He what?" He asked, very surprised.

"Hai. You had left that morning to go with the guys when I got a knock on my door. I thought maybe it was you, but when I opened it up, it was Jiraiya..."

(FLASHBACK)

"Anoo, can I help you?" I asked as I saw my friends uncle in front of me.

"I know this is going to sound odd, but can I ask you a question? It will be very personal, but I need to know."

I simply nodded, not too sure of what he would ask.

"If given the chance, would you lay your life down for Naruto?"

That shocked me, but my answer shocked me more.

"Of course I would."

He smiled and looked at me.

"You know, you get the same look of love in your eyes when you talk about Naruto, that Naruto gets when he talks about you."

I didn't know what to say to that. I just blushed.

He handed me a bag. The bag was solid red with tissue paper in it. There was a tag on the front that said "TO: NARUTO, FROM: ERO-SENNIN

"I know I can trust you. Can I ask a favor of you?"

Before I could answer he went on, "Please don't tell Naruto we talked. Also, don't give that bag to Naruto right now."

"Why don't you?"

He looked down with a sad expression on his face. "You'll know very soon why. And when that happens, give him that bag. It will answer all of his questions. Can I trust you?"

"H-Hai!"

With that, he ran off.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Did he know he was going to die?!" Naruto asked, jumping up.

"I don't know, Naruto. Jiraiya told me that the answer to your questions are in this bag."

I stared at the nametag. It was Ero-Sennin's handwriting, all right.

"May I?"

Hinata handed me the bag, and we both sat on the couch. I hesitated. What was I going to find in this bag?

_Watch it be a signed copy of his books..._

The first thing I felt was an envelope. I took it out and opened it up. There was a letter inside, addressed to me. I looked to Hinata, and she nodded. She was in as much suspense as I was.

I read the letter out loud:

Dear Naruto,

If you are reading this, then it means that I am no longer alive. I'm deeply sorry that it had to be this way, but this is life. I am writing this to tell you something that you don't know about me. You always asked me what my job was, and, now, I'm going to tell you. In actuality, I have two jobs. First of all, I run my own company. I run the Uzumaki corporation. This is a multimillion dollar company that was created by your father. Your father named you the heir. I never told you this, because I never wanted you to turn to money as your comfort. We may have lived very modestly growing up, but we had millions in the bank. Millions that has always belonged to you. It was your fathers wish that you not know about the money until you were older. My next job, and the one that may be a little hard to believe, is as a spy. I should say, I used to be one, but I have been using those skills for one task. I have been looking for a group called the Akatsuki. I had you move to where you are now, because I heard a rumor that they were following us, so I had you move somewhere else to throw them off of your scent. If you want someone to blame for your parents death, blame them. The Akatsuki have been on a long search for the Nine-Tails and others of its kind. When the Akatsuki got wind of the fact that your father had the Nine-Tails, which is the strongest of all the tailed beasts, they targeted the it. Your father had to do something with it. Seeing as how you were the only person in the family born with chakra, it was given to you. Your father and mother never wanted you to have this burden, but they did so, knowing that Akatsuki would plunge the world into chaos if they ever got their hands on the all of the tailed beats. I know this is a lot to take in, but know this. Your parents loved you very much. As do I. Do not mourn my death, If I can die protecting you, my life will have been complete. My final word to you is this, I love you, Naruto.

With Love, . Ero-Sennin

P.S. I also included two gifts for you. Put them up in a place where you are reminded of the love you have.

I looked at Hinata. "HUH!?"

"This doesn't make any sense... Ero-Sennin was a spy... THAT PERV?"

Hinata just looked at me. "In a way, it kind of makes sense."

I stared at her, " How does it make sense?"

"He taught you martial arts, and trained you well. He had you move here because they were after you, so he went searching for them. There are plenty of other things that support that."

I just looked down.

_The Akatsuki... where have I heard that name before...? That's right!_

"I remember a policeman mentioning the name Akatsuki when I told him what happened the night Ero-Sennin died. Do you think the guy that killed Ero-Sennin was part of Akatsuki?"

"It would make sense..."

I had a hard time wrapping my mind around it. I mean, I had no idea what to think about any of these things. I trusted Ero-Sennin, though. I know that what he wrote was the truth.

I nodded my head. "I trust Ero-Sennin. If he says for me to be watch out for a group called Akatsuki, I will do just that."

Hinata smiled, and the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I'm...the heir... to a multimillion dollar company..." I let the thought hang in the air.

Hinata laughed. "I wondered when that would sink in."

"Wait, he said he left me two gifts. I wonder what they are?"

I reached inside and pulled one out. It was a blank picture frame with a note from Ero-Sennin in it that read:

Take a picture of the girl you love and set this next to your bed, along with the other one.

_Other one?_

Before I could pull it out, Hinata asked me, "What is it?"

I handed her the picture frame and she read the note. She blushed.

"Hinata, tomorrow we are going to go get our picture taken." I smiled at her.

Her face turned red. "A-Are you s-sure?" She asked, very flustered.

I couldn't help but laugh. I loved it when she blushed. "I'm sure, Hinata. You are the girl I love after all..."

She looked at me, flustered again. "What did you say, Naruto?"

"I said I love you!"

She stared at me, and her face gradually began to form a smile. "Well it took you long enough to say it!" With that said, she hugged me. After a few minutes, she asked, what's the next one?

* * *

As Naruto was grabbing the bag to see what the other gift was, I smiled to myself.

_He said he loved me... I can't believe it..._

Naruto pulled out another picture frame and froze. He stared at it. It was a picture of three people, and a child. On the left side of the picture was a man with yellow hair and a business suit on. On the right side was a woman with red hair, and she was holding a child. The last one was standing behind the two and I knew who that one was. It was Jiraiya.

"Naruto, who are those people?"

Naruto began to cry as he told me.

"Those...are... my parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki..." He was fighting the tears, this must have broken him.

I grabbed a hold of him and hugged him tightly.

I whispered in his ear "Go ahead, Naruto. Let it all out. I'm right here..."

Naruto began to weep bitterly.

* * *

Naruto: Hinata, I love you.  
Hinata: *Faints*  
Naruto: *Holds her with animated tears falling down his face* HINATA, NO!  
Littlepans: I feel like I'm in the anime when watching these two...

Review Please!


	11. Chapter 11 - Right With the World

As I was posting this chapter, I realized that I had numbered the chapters wrong in the story. So, instead of 20 chapters, you get 21. xD (I can be so oblivious.)

This will be a short chapter (it's mainly filler, anyway), sorry =(. I have an interesting one coming up, though, so I will make up for it then!

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

I woke up on the couch. I glanced over at the clock and realized I had woken up pretty early. It was 8:00 A.M. As I got up, I saw that there was a blanket over me.

_Hinata must have done that before she left..._

I got up, and saw that Hinata had also left me a note.

"Text me when you get up!"

I sent her a text and grabbed the empty picture frame.

_I wonder what picture I should take? We could have one professionally done, or I could use the one we would get from prom. This has to be perfect. _I looked around the room._ I really need to figure out where to put these two pictures..._

I picked up the picture of my parents. All sorts of memories that I had of them came rushing back. I couldn't help but tear up a little. I wasn't sad, but I was happy. I finally knew the truth of what happened to them. True, the fox used me to kill them, but, my parents did everything in their power to not put this thing in me. _I love them..._

I heard a knock on the door and ran over. Hinata was there.

"I'm surprised, you're up really early..."

I rubbed the back of my head, "Hah, I guess I had a really good night of sleep last night."

A moment of silence.

"Thank you, Hinata. I really needed you there."

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

"Always."

After staring at each other for a few minutes, Hinata asked,

"So, are you ready to take our picture?"

I smiled. "Of course! I'm just wondering when we should take it. I mean, do you want to have it done today, or use one of the pictures from our prom night, in our prom clothes?"

She thought a moment before she spoke, "Let's wait until prom. I've got the perfect dress to wear..."

"We're still going to wear the same color, right?"

"Hai!"

"Then I know the perfect suit. Sasuke wanted me to help him find a suit that Sakura would like. I didn't really know what to do, I don't really know her that well..."

"But you know me, right?"

"You got that right! It took me a while to find it, and I set it on reserve. I'm going to go out and buy it tomorrow!"

"Don't let me see it! I want this to be a surprise..."

I smiled. "Sure thing! Hey, it's early, and we don't have to meet for dinner tonight until 6:00. What do you say we go get some breakfast?"

"I would love to!"

* * *

By the time 6:00 came around, Naruto and I were dressed and at the meeting place. I wore a simple lavender dress, and Naruto wore a pair of black dress pants with an orange button-up shirt. He looked handsome.

"Reach for the sky..."

We both turned and saw the kid from our apartment. He had let go of his mother's hand and pretended to hold a gun up to us.

"Oh' I'm so sorry..." The mother said.

Naruto laughed. "It's no problem! We do this every time we meet!"

"When you...meet? How do you know my child?" She demanded, very suspicious.

"It's nothing like that, ma'am, We live in the same apartment. We run into each other every once in a while."

"Really? I didn't know that!"

Naruto looked at the mother and asked her, "Has the kid seen Toy Story?" She nodded. "It's not real, I promise." She looked at Naruto and nodded, hiding a smile.

Naruto began to squirm and said. "There's something in my shoe..." he took it off.

"Really, what?" the child asked, very interested.

Naruto winked at the mother and said, "There's a snake in my boot!" Naruto then took a rubber snake from his boot and threw it at the kid. He jumped up and pretended to shoot it. We all busted out laughing, the mother included. After a few minutes, the kid realized he was duped and looked at Naruto. "That was a good one, mister!"

"You know, you are great with kids. Do you work with them?"

"No ma'am. I know it sounds odd, but I find I can relate more to a child than I can with people my own age."

I looked at the mother and said, "That's just because he's still a child."

We all laughed.

The mother grabbed her child's hand and went away, heading the back to the apartments.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yep. I know what I'm doing..."

"Well, I hope so, if not then we probably shouldn't be dating..." I added sarcastically.

Naruto chuckled, "I mean I know what I'm going to do with my life. You know, after school."

"Really, what?"

Before he could reply, our friends began to show up.

* * *

Rock Lee took us to the new restaurant by the theater.

"Well, here it is!"

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura looked at me. We were near the place where Ero-Sennin died. It seems the rest didn't know where he had died.

"Naruto..." Hinata began to whisper.

"You know, Sasuke, this place has THE BEST burgers."

"What, you've been here before?" Lee asked, obviously disappointed.

As much of a pain Lee was when it came to the whole "youth" thing, I hated to see the guy down. He looked like a beaten teddy bear.

_How can I cheer him up?_

An idea hit me.

"I hereby challenge all guys here to an eating contest!" Everyone stared at me. As they took it all in, Lee was the first to accept, adding to his acceptance "I will use my youthfulness to beat you all!"

_There he goes with the "youthfulness" again..._

* * *

The guys had all ordered hamburgers, the cheap ones, and began to chow down. All of us girls cheered for our boyfriends. Surprisingly, Ino was cheering to Choji. Sasuke quit after one hamburger, which everyone expected to happen anyway. Shikamaru did the same. When Shikamaru quit, Temari walked over and slapped him on the back of the head, obviously mad that he had quit. (Us girls knew she had a thing for him, but he was, as all guys are, oblivious. At least, we think he was.) It was fun watching them stuff themselves, but the funniest of the bunch was Lee. Normally, he doesn't eat much, but when Naruto "challenged" him, he took it personally. Naruto, Lee, and Choji were neck and neck. They even attracted a crowd. 30 minutes later, the contest was over. Choji won by 5 hamburgers, followed by Naruto and Lee, who both tied.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled above the cheering as the contest ended.

Naruto, who was stuffed, just grunted.

"That's going to be one expensive bill!"

Naruto responded with another grunt. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

After everything began to quiet down, we all began to talk. Each of us our own conversation. I decided this would be a good time to figure out what Naruto was going to say before we came.

"Naruto?" I asked, looking at him.

By this point, he was feeling better, so he looked at me with his signature smile, "Yeah?"

"You said earlier that you knew what you wanted to do when you got out of school. What was it?"

"Oh that! I..." He stopped talking, and I saw why. Our table had quieted down and was eying Naruto, waiting for the answer.

"What?" He asked.

"Go on, baka, we really want to know your answer!" Sasuke prodded.

"Uh, well..." he took a big breath and exhaled, "Well, I think I want to do something working with children..."

Everyone continued to stare at him. I smiled, though. I kind of figured that would be his answer. With the life he had growing up, and the only "friends" he had growing up were the children he met, I kinda saw it, even if he didn't.

"Why?" they all asked.

"Well," Shikamaru began, "I think it fits him."

Now everyone was looking at Shikamaru.

"Have any of you ever seen him interact with a child?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Well, Naruto and Hinata showed up at our meeting place, earlier, a few minutes before I did. When I arrived, I saw that the two were talking with a mother and her child. And the way Naruto was acting with the kid, you can tell that he really loves and would be good at it."

"Wait, Shikamaru, where were you at?" I asked him. I never heard him show up.

He shrugged. "I can be sneaky if I want to," he looked at Naruto, "either way, I think that's a smart decision to make. You seem to love it."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, which he always did when he was nervous, "I do like working with kids, especially the younger ones," he looked to the ground, "Growing up, it seemed that the younger they were, the less their parents would warn them about me. The kids really didn't care," he looked up and smiled and me, "until Hinata came along, my only friends were those children who lived wherever Ero-Sennin and I did."

"AWWW. Hinata you're blushing again!" Sakura and Ino both pointed out.

Naruto grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug, making everyone continue their "awwing." Naruto whispered in my ear and said, "Hinata... I love you..."

Feeling his arms around me and hearing those words, I nearly fainted. My face must have been three shades of red. All I could muster was a simple, "I love you too, Naruto..."

* * *

Dinner ended, and we all headed back home. As I went up to pay my bill, the manager came out and said we didn't have to. Apparently, the contest drew in three times the restaurants' normal crowd. They made a lot of money that night, so he let it slide, as long as the promised to come back again in the future. I was very relieved. In truth, that would have been all of my money.

We all waved goodbye, and Hinata and I began to walk home. It was nice, quiet night. It was cool outside, but not so cold as to need a jacket. There were very few people out, and most businesses were closed. At that moment all was right with the world. I had the perfect girlfriend, the weather was amazing, and prom was coming up.

Arriving at the apartment, I looked around and noticed that we were followed. I quickly hurried us both inside in time to catch a glimpse of who it was, though I didn't say anything to Hinata. It was Neji.

I walked Hinata to her door, and glanced at my phone. It was 11:30. Yawning, I went to hug Hinata, but, instead, she stood on the toes and kissed me. I was a little shocked. Normally, she wasn't the one to initiate that kind of thing.

She smiled at me and said, "You sure are cute."

I unconsciously rubbed the back of my head. "Yea, well, I have my parents to thank for that. Besides, you don't look so bad, yourself!"

For some reason, we both found that funny. We both laughed and kissed once more before heading into our apartments. I went straight to my room, wondering why Neji was following us.

* * *

After I closed my door, I realized I had a text. I quickly read it. It was from Neji, and it said to call him in the morning. I replied with a simple 'k,' and went to bed.

_I wonder why Neji was following us... Eh, he is probably just worried, he always has been._

Still, something was nagging at me. But, I didn't have to worry about that at the moment because:

_For now, everything is right with the world..._

* * *

I do NOT own Toy Story. - After the story because it would have spoiled it.

Neji: "Naruto, WHAT DID YOU DO TO LADY HINATA!?"  
Naruto: "I didn't-"  
Neji:"Juken!"  
Naruto:*Unconscious*  
Littlepans: "Well that escalated quickly..."

Review Please!


	12. Chapter 12 - Meeting the Family

Here's another chapter. This(and the next one) will most likely have to hold you over until next Saturday. Next week is VBS and I have a million and one skits to memorize so Imma be very busy xD.

I will release the next one tomorrow sometime (6/15). It will be later that day, though, because it is Father's Day. My siblings and I decided to take our parents for dinner after church.

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

I didn't get much sleep, so by the time 6:30 came around, I was eating breakfast. For some reason, I was worried. Of all the people on my mind, I was thinking of Neji, Hinata's cousin. The fact the he followed us home last night really bothered me.

_I mean, why? WHY does it bother me so much? We've barely spoken, and he's never...Come to think of it, he hasn't spoken much to me since Hinata and I started dating. He's always looks...angry, infuriated, even. No, I'm probably just imagining things. Hinata told me that Neji does get very protective of Hinata, especially since she was banished from the Hyūga clan._

_But still, what is this nagging feeling?_

There was a knock on my door.

* * *

I woke up at 6:30. I didn't really get much sleep last night. I had some mixed feelings last night, and it took me all night to sort them out. For one, I was happy. For once in my life, I'm happy. No, not everything is perfect, but everything doesn't look as bleak as it did before. School is going great, my friends and I are very close, and I've got the best friend, and boyfriend, in the world, Naruto.

The other feeling I had was dread. Neji had already expressed his concern to me over dating Naruto, but he never did anything about it. Last night, I got the feeling that he followed us home, more than just out of concern for me. The last time this feeling was so overwhelming was the day I heard I was banished from my clan. My phone rang before I could go any further.

"H-hello?" I asked as I answered my cell phone.

"Lady Hinata?" I recognized the voice as Neji's.

"Oh, hi Neji. I just got up, and was going to call you when-"

"I talked to your father last night." He blurted out.

"You...what?"

"He knows that you are dating that mon- Naruto..."

"And? Why does he care? I'm not part of the Hyūga clan anymore. As far as I'm concerned he's not even my father."

"I know that Lady Hinata, and he figures that would be your respo-"

"Wait a minute. WHY were you talking to my father?"

He was silent for a moment. His answer came after a moment of thought.

"Do you remember how I warned you about seeing Naruto?"

"H-hai..."

"Well, when I found out that you were dating him, I tried to speak to you about my...distrust of him, but you wouldn't listen. Since you would not listen to me, I began to accompany his group of friends and see how he acted, to see if he was...upstanding."

I wanted to interrupt, but he continued.

"I hate him Lady Hinata. He is not to be trusted, but you can't seem to look past his...exterior! I began following you home every night to ensure that monster would not do any wrong by you. And, after last night...after watching how you and he behaved around each other at dinner... I couldn't stand seeing you do that to yourself. So... I talked to your father last night."

I was speechless. I was betrayed. To make matters worse, I was betrayed by the only family I had left...

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

"I was doing the honorable thi-"

"That was NOT honor, Neji, that was betrayal. You never ONCE voiced your opinion of him to HIS face. THAT would have been the honorable thing to for you to do. And the fact that you went behind my back and spoke to my FATHER. The ONE person in the world that I-"

"He wants to speak with you Lady Hinata. He wants to make amends for his wrong doings."

That threw me for a loop.

"H-He.. h-he wants t-to.."

"Yes, Lady Hinata. He realizes that he was wrong for what he did, and he wants to speak with you."

"What made him c-change h-his mind?" Dangit. Here came the stuttering. My father really made me nervous.

"Hearing that you were dating that mon-"

"He is NOT a monster. His name is NARUTO."

"Hearing that you were dating...Naruto...he wanted to talk you out of it. He is very concerned for you, and knowing that you are dating that mons-"

I cleared my throat.

"...knowing that you are dating Naruto, he wanted to speak with you...as well as him..."

I didn't speak. Of the many times I tried to contact my father after he kicked me out, he never answered. Even after the real perpetrator was found, he never once answered. I ended up giving up altogether, writing him off, writing off the entire Hyūga clan. Now he wanted to voice his concern? NOW he wanted to talk to me, not the many nights I cried myself to sleep for feeling so alone.

"...what time does he want us over there?"

"As soon as you can Lad-"

I hung up and walked over to Naruto's.

* * *

I opened the door and saw Hinata was standing there, looking angry.

"Are you okay, Hinata? You seem a little-"

She ran into my arms and started to cry. I was taken aback, but I didn't say anything. I knew this was the one thing I could do. There were many times where I was in her position. So, I just held her, and silently cried along with her.

After a few minutes, she quit crying and I walked her over to the bar. She was still silent, but I didn't prod. I pulled down a box of cereal and made her a bowl. After I poured the milk, I dipped a spoon inside and pushed it in front of her. She was sitting on the stool, her head down. I could tell something was really bothering her. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. The instant I did, she lay her head on my shoulder and began to sob. I hated hearing her cry. When you love someone, it hurts you a lot to see them hurt. Watching those tears fall...it tore me up inside. I wanted to punish the source of her agony.

After a few minutes, she quit sobbing. I let her go. While still looking at the ground, she nodded her head, as if confirming something, and then looked up at me.

"Get dressed, Naruto."

I looked at her, very confused.

"We're going to see my father."

"You-You're father!? But, I thought..."

"Just get dressed, I'll tell you on the way."

I knew better than to fight her, so I quickly got dressed. While I was getting dressed, she went over to her apartment and got dressed herself. By the time it was 8:00, we were both ready. She pulled out her phone and texted someone "OMW," and we left.

* * *

On the way to the Hyūga complex, I explained everything to Naruto.

"Yeah, I noticed that Neji was following us home last night, but I didn't know he had been doing it EVERY time we went out..." Naruto said to me.

"Yeah, and now my father wants to speak with us." I looked up at him. "Are you okay with this?"

He looked down and seemed to be collecting his thoughts.

"Hinata... I know what it's like not to have a family, as do you. You told me how you wrote your family off after what they did to you, and I don't blame you. I completely sympathize," he paused again, "I just... I know that if I had the chance to have my family back again, I would take it. And, whether you know it or not, I know you wish, deep down, that you could make amends with your father."

He hit the nail on the head. He was right. As much as I didn't WANT to admit it, I did want to make amends. I had often dreamed of the day I had a father again.

I looked at the ground as we walked to the Hyūga complex.

"Naruto. If any other person said that, I would have punched them in the mouth, no matter if it were true or not." I looked at him, "But, you are one of the few people who know my childhood. And, on top of that, you've been through the same thing. You know the pain of living with the look of hate that every passerby gives. That pain of solitude."

I let the statement hang in the air a moment.

"Naruto, you really do know me. How you acted this morning, and what you just said proves that. I look in your eyes.. and... I can see an understanding we both have. We both understand each other on a level that no one else could ever understand." I stopped, let go of his hand, and hugged him tightly.

"Naruto, " I struggled through tears," I love you..."

Naruto lifted my head and looked me in the eye with those blue eyes that I could get lost in for all eternity.

"Hinata, I love you too, and nothing will ever change that." He slowly reached down and we kissed. This kiss was a bit different, though. This kiss was full of understanding. An understanding that no matter what came our way, we would always have each other.

* * *

When we got to the Hyūga complex we were greeted, or should I say stared at, by some nasty looking people at the front door.

"I've come to see my..." Hinata tried to get out, but Hinata's father came out.

He looked just as she had described him, just a bit older. He was wearing a gray robe, which Hinata tells me is the robe the clan wears on days they are not to work. Looking into this man's eyes, you can tell he has lived a rough life, full of despair and regret.

Hinata's father ran to her and bowed his head, "Greetings, my daught-"

"That's Ms. Hyūga to you..."

I could tell those words hurt him in a way only a father could understand. He longed for the day when his daughter would call him 'father' once more.

He was slow to start, "...greetings, Ms. Hyūga," he looked at me, "would you mind introducing me to your...friend?"

I stuck my hand out, intending for him to shake it. He just stared at me. From the look in his eyes, I could tell he hated me. It was the same look I used to get from everyone I met. The difference, though, was that he seemed to hate himself more than me. For that, I pitied him.

"Hiashi, this is my boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki."

At the sound of my name, his eyes flashed with fury, but he quickly regained composure. It's funny, I figured he would have been set off by me being called her boyfriend.

I held out my hand again, and he slowly reached out and shook it. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Neji then walked out from the front door. Hinata, who had been holding my left hand the entire time, tensed up as he walked out. I squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her. She seemed to calm down.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I would like to speak with Ms. Hyūga for momen-"

"Whatever you say to me, you can say to him, Hiashi."

It killed him to be called by his first name, and not by the name he longed for his daughter to call him. I wanted to tell Hinata to ease up a bit on him, but this was her show. She knew how the Hyūga worked more than I did.

"Very well. Follow me please."

Not letting go of my hand, we followed him inside. As we walked by Neji, he tried to speak to Hinata, but she ignored him. He still followed us, though.

Hiashi led us through the complex, which consisted of many homes, to his home. The complex was surprisingly modern. From how Hinata had described her family, I expected an old style Japanese community, but this place was very modern.

We walked into his living room, which had only a couch, recliner, a coffee table, and a T.V. From where the living room was, there was a view of every room. The kitchen lay farther in, with all of the commodities you could imagine. To my immediate right, there was a hall that led to a dead end. On both sides of the hall there were four doors, each leading to a bedroom, and least one bathroom. All in all, it was a pretty nice place to live, but very simple.

Hiashi instructed us to remove our shoes, and we did. I expected some resistance from Hinata, but she knew when to choose her battles. He then led us to the couch and rang a bell. A lady ran in. She was wearing a simple gray dress. What was odd, though, was she had a green tattoo on her forehead.

"Please make our guests some tea."

The lady nodded and ran into the kitchen, preparing everything with grace and ease.

Then came the awkward silence. Hinata wasn't going to say anything, and I sure wasn't going to say anything, but Hiashi was surely being quiet. He invited us, so I expected him to start speaking. I then remembered something Hinata had told me about the Hyūga. She told me that they did not speak until they were able to hold something with their hands. In this case, it was the tea.

A few monotonous minutes later, the lady came up to us with a silver platter holding four cups of tea. She started with the guests, and began to hand us our tea, as well as a coaster. More Hyūga etiquette. I nodded in thanks as she handed me mine, and she smiled at me. After she left, we all took a sip, and sat our drinks down. Hiashi began.

"Now comes the part where we split."

Hinata and I stared at him.

"Ms. Hyūga, would you mind if I spoke to your friend in private?"

She looked at me, and I nodded. I figured if I was going to be dating her, I may as well be on good terms with the father.

She looked at Hiashi and said "That is okay."

Neji then spoke, "Then, Lady Hinata, may I speak with you in private?"

Hinata looked at Neji, with hurt in her eyes. Neji saw this and looked down. He knew he had hurt her pretty bad. "Neji, I wish to speak with you also, so yes we will speak."

Hiashi then stood up and I did the same.

"Mr. Uzumaki, please, follow me." With one last look, and smile, at Hinata, I followed.

* * *

When Naruto smiled at me, I returned the smile. Though I knew Naruto was confident, I also knew my father. He could be very difficult.

I watched as he walked out, and then turned to Neji.

"Are we going somewhere else, or will we speak here?" I asked.

"If it is okay with you, we will speak here."

"Good, because I wasn't going to get up anyway."

* * *

Hinata: *Wakes up and sees Naruto* "NEJI! What did you do to him?"  
Neji: "He hurt you Lady Hinata!"  
Hinata:"NO HE DIDN'T"  
Neji: "I don't car-"  
Hinata: *Grabs bat*  
Littlepans: "Uhh...I thought I hid all of the bats..."

Review Please!


	13. Chapter 13 - Family Issues

When I was at this point in writing the story, I had writers block. I couldn't come up with anything. This chapter is actually a dream I had. The conversation between Naruto and Hiashi was, anyhow. So, you get an insight into my brain! HOW AWESOME!

(On futher reading, I probably should have combine the last chapter with this one, but, no harm done.)

As I said in the last chapter, this will most likely be my last chapter for the week. I have VBS this week, so that means A LOT of skits and scenes to memorize. I also going to be fingerprinted (I'm in school to be a teacher, so its necessary). Please be patient!

I do NOT own Naruto

Enjoy!

* * *

Hiashi led me farther into his home, down the hall, and to the last room on the right. When he opened it, I expected a small room, but, as it turns out, it was the back door. When we got outside, I could tell that we were still within Hiashi's property, because there was fence around his home. We into a building that was built behind his home. I got the impression he was going to take me into his shed and...

_No, don't think about that..._

When he opened the door, I saw that it wasn't a shed, but a bedroom. The building was roughly the size of the living room, and simple like the rest of his house. There was a bed on the far end of the room and a dresser opposite it. There were two doors, one leading to a closet and the other to a bathroom. I could tell because both doors were opened.

He ushered me inside and he sat on the bed. There was nowhere else to sit, and there was NO way I was going to sit on the bed next to him, so I stood near the bed, facing him.

"I'm going to get right to the point."

_Thank God, no small talk..._

"I want you to stop seeing my daughter."

I looked at him, not sure if he was joking.

"E-excuse me, sir?"

"What are you dense? I want you to," he spoke louder, but very slowly, "break up with my daughter!"

"B-but why?!"

"To be honest, I don't like you."

"Why don't you like me?"

He thought for a moment before he answered. "I have my own, personal reasons for not liking you."

"BUT THATS NOT...," I caught myself. Hinata warned me how he could be, and losing my temper would make me lose all credibility.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I just don't understand why you want me to. I have done nothing wrong by your daughter..."

"Oh really?" He said. His voice was starting to raise.

"What about that MONSTER inside of you, huh? I bet she doesn't know about that!?"

"Wait, you know about that?"

"OF COURSE I DO! Your father and I-"

Now I was getting flustered, "My father? How do you-"

"Stop changing the subject, baka, this is about you and my daughter!"

"Then tell me what it is that I have done wrong. Give me a reason, a logical reason, why I should break up with her!"

Tears began streaming down his face, "Because you want to work with children!"

_What? _"Huh?"

I got the feeling that there was more going on here than a mere "I'm-the-dad-and-I-don't-like-you" thing.

* * *

Neither of us spoke. I was so mad at Neji for going behind my back. But, I knew my anger was misplaced. Even though he was wrong, he did it out of concern for me.

"Lady Hinata..." He began.

I didn't say a word, I just looked up at him.

"I know that you aren't too fond of your father, and-"

"Neji," I interrupted, "I know you did this out of concern for me, but you need to stop treating me like a child. I've lived on my own for years now, with no family other than you."

"But why him? Why that..."

I looked at Neji and could see tears starting to flow.

"Do you not trust Naruto?"

"Lady Hinata, you know Naruto's past. You know the stories. WHY do you continue to love him? Why did you befriend him?"

"Neji, do you remember the looks I got from everyone when word got out that I had supposedly killed Han...my sister?"

Neji looked up at me and nodded. "Something you will never understand, is the pain the comes with that. People looked at you for taking up for you, yes, but you didn't get the hatred. The pure, unadulterated hatred that flowed from these people. I would never wish that on anyone. Not even my father."

Neji's expression softened a bit.

"It's for that reason that I befriended Naruto. I saw that same look from everyone. Though I hadn't gotten that look for a while, I knew exactly what he was feeling, and I could tell by looking in Naruto's eyes that what he did wasn't his fault. You know our family is known for being able to read people. I read Naruto, and saw how hurt he was."

"T-then..." He looked away.

"How did I fall in love with him?"

Neji looked up at me, surprised. I don't think he thought I would say that. "H-Hai."

"To be honest, I didn't mean to. It's just..."

At that moment we heard yelling. It sounded like my father.

"What in the world is going on in there?" Neji asked as we both stood up.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound too good."

We both ran toward the source of the yelling match.

* * *

"Because I want to work with children? What in the world does THAT have to do with anything?!"

He fell in tears. It's unnerving to see anyone cry, let alone a man. Especially when it is out of the blue. Hiashi hadn't shown any emotion, except anger. To see him crying... well, I didn't know how to take it.

I just stood there. I was kind of freaking out. I could hear him whispering something... it sounded like a name... "Hanaka...Hanaka..."

Hanaka. That sounded familiar.

_That's right! That's Hinata's mother. Hinata never told me much about her except..._

"Mr. Hiashi," I said while he continued to sob, "I know that your wife worked with children, but why does the fact that I want to upset you so much?"

I must have struck a nerve, because he stopped sobbing and sat up rather quickly, anger in his voice.

"Do you want to know WHY I don't want you to see her? Do you want to know WHY I don't like you? BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY WIFE!"

_Whoa..._

* * *

"Do you want to know WHY I don't want you to see her? Do you want to know WHY I don't like you? BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY WIFE!"

I heard it. I heard it before I got into the building, and it stopped me dead in my tracks. My breath caught as I heard my father yell those words at Naruto. At the man I loved.

_He..._

I looked at Neji. He looked back at me and nodded his head, ever-so-slightly.

"And that's...why?"

He nodded his head. "That is why I do not trust that monster."

I looked at the ground. From inside, there was silence. It was as if time had frozen, waiting for me to continue. My father never told me how my mother had died. He had always said it was an accident, but he never told WHAT accident. Of course, I didn't blame Naruto. I knew why he went on the rampage.

_But..._

Tears began to fall from my face. Neji reached over to console me, but I pushed him away. I was angry, but I didn't know why. I was angry, but I didn't know who I was angry with. I could feel a rage rising inside of me.

_THATS IT... LET IT ALL OUT... TAKE YOUR RAGE OUT ON..._

"I...what?" Naruto asked from inside. Instantly, my rage went away. His voice soothed me, and in that instant, I knew what I had to do.

* * *

"THATS RIGHT! 10 years ago, my wife went on a field trip with her students. They were going to visit the business owned by the Uzumaki company. It was that night..." he began to cry again, but gathered his composure, "that night, you killed my wife. She was asked by her friend, YOUR MOTHER, Kushina, to stay behind and help with some work. That was the night you killed all of those people..." I could hear, no, feel the anger from his voice. He hated me.

I looked down. "Mr. Hiashi, I..."

"You what?"

I tightened my fist, fighting tears myself. "I...I'm.. S-sorry..."

"I hoped you would be. But that still doesn't give you the right to-"

"To love your daughter...?" The instant I said it, Hiashi got even more angry, which is surprising because I didn't think he could.

"You LOVE HER?! Yeah! Right..."

"It's true!"

"AND, WHAT, SHE LOVES YOU TOO!?"

"I do."

We both turned around and saw Hinata standing the doorway. I know it wasn't a good time to be thinking this, but she looked beautiful. The sunlight reflected off of her hair in a way that made her look gorgeous.

_Stop, Naruto._

"You..."

"I heard everything. For the love of God, I can't figure out why you never told me this. You tell NEJI, but not me."

"Hinata, I-"

"What, you wanted to protect me? You loved me? Well you sure showed me love and protection when you BANISHED me for something I didn't do!"

"But, I didn't-"

"BUT you do now! When the news came out on who REALLY did it, did you know that NO ONE called me? No one apologized for wrongly accusing me."

She walked over to me, held my hand, and looked over at Neji, who had walked in the room and sat next to Hiashi.

"Neji, you asked me why I fell in love with Naruto?"

Hiashi and Neji looked at her.

"At first, I didn't know why. For some reason, after knowing him for two days, I began to have feelings for him. I figured they would pass, so I just ignored them. Over time, I began to discover exactly why I loved him. Why I loved this clueless, baka," I blushed a little, "For some reason, even though everyone hated him, even though his life was in shambles, he still had a smile on his face. He could always laugh. Something that I was never able to do, but always wanted to." She grabbed my arm and held tightly, "that's why I fell in love with him."

I really didn't know what to say. I mean,... wow. I never knew she loved me that much.

"You truly care about him, Hinata?"

"I do." She said, not hesitating to answer.

He continued to look down, silence enveloping the room. "Then go. You have my blessing."

I was relieved, but for some reason, I got the feeling that he was hiding something.

I walked over to Hiashi, knelt down and looked him in the eye.

"Mr. Hiashi," He returned my gaze, " your daughter was the first friend I ever had. Growing up, I was always despised, always hated. But, when I met Hinata, for the first time, someone looked at me like I was a human. Something I had never experienced before, was being shown to me by your daughter. I love her, too, Mr. Hiashi. I love her because no matter what I've done, no matter the mistakes I've made, she's always been right there. She is the light that pushes away the darkness that used to envelop me so much. Do you know what that darkness was, sir?"

He looked up at me.

"Loneliness."

It was as if that one word got through to him. He stood up, walked over to Hinata and hugged her. They both started to cry. I looked over to Neji and held out my hand.

"We good?"

For the first time since I've met him, Neji smiled.

He took my hand and shook it, "We're good, Naruto."

On the way home, Hinata had a big smile on her face. I knew why, too. She had finally made up with her father. Before she left, she even called him "father." When she did, it was as if a dam had broken. Hiashi run up to his daughter and they both cried again. Neji and I stood there, awkwardly.

Hinata and I arrived at the apartment building at 9:00 P.M., and we both looked at each other. We didn't say a word, we just hugged each other. We didn't let go for a good ten minutes. I didn't want it to end, but I suddenly realized something.

"Dag nabbit!"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I forgot to go pick up my suit. Sorry, Hinata. I'll see you tomorrow!" I took off to the store.

By the time it was 10:30, I was back in my apartment, with my suit in the closet.

_Now, we just wait._

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed me something to eat.

_Boy, I ain't eaten all day._

After a quick meal, I went off to bed.

* * *

I watched as Naruto ran back to his apartment. I could hear the plastic ruffling against his suit as he ran into the building. I didn't want to see the suit, so I just dressed in my pajamas and went to bed.

_You know, I didn't know what I was talking about yesterday. NOW, everything is right with the world..._

* * *

Sasuke: *Being dragged back by Sakura* "Sakura, no, Hinata scares-"  
Hinata:*Holding bat*  
Sasuke:*Runs away, screaming like a girl*  
Hinata: "...oops..." *Looks at Neji, still holding bat*  
Neji: "Uh-Oh..."  
Littlepans: "...Spaghetti-O"

A shout out to those who have stuck with the story thus far. Thanks for your patience and I hope you continue to read. To those who have reviewed, thank you SO much. I really feed off of your reviews/comments.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Night Before

Thanks for being so patient! Tomorrow night is the last official night of VBS, so I will get back in the swing of things this week. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

**SPOILER**

The story is coming to its climax, so please continue to review. I need more nourishment to continue my writing frenzy =D

**END SPOILER**

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. I got many condolences from people over the loss of Ero-Sennin, I just nodded my thanks. I wasn't going to be depressed. Not with what was coming up on Friday. Aunt Tsunade announced over the intercom that on Friday, prom would resume.

After the announcement, no one really paid attention in class. Everyone was excited about prom, so it was on everyone's mind. By the time Thursday came around, the basketball team did not practice. Instead, we helped set up the gym for prom that night.

"Mr. Uzumaki."

I turned around to see that Gai-sensei was calling my name.

"Sir?"

"I think Sasuke, over there, needs help setting up the speakers and microphones for tonight, why don't you go over there and help him?"

"Hai!"

I walked over to Sasuke and tried to help, but he pushed me away. I would have protested, but I could tell something was bothering him.

"Sasuke, you all right?"

"Baka, leave me alone..."

"Sasuke, I'm your friend. I'm just trying to help."

"I said, jus-"

I put a hand on his shoulder, and he started to shake. Usually when that happens, his anger gets the best of him, so I expected a punch in the gut. Instead, I looked down to see water landing on the gym floor.

_He's...crying..._

I didn't say anything else. For Sasuke to be crying, something must have been up. To be honest, I thought the only emotion he knew was anger. I just wrapped my arm around his shoulder, trying to cheer him up, but to no avail.

"Hey guys..." Sakura walked up and saw he was crying. I just looked at her and put my finger to my lips to silence her. Sakura understood. She walked over and grabbed her boyfriend and embraced him. You could see the love emanate from her, and Sasuke's sobbing became louder. Sakura gave me a questioning look. I just shrugged my shoulders.

The two embraced for a few more minute until he began to calm down.

I looked at Sakura and whispered, "I'll leave you two alone."

She smiled at me as she guided Sasuke to the bleachers.

"What was wrong with him?" I heard as two arms wrapped around me.

"I'm not sure. He just started crying," I turned around and hugged Hinata. "But to make him cry like that, something must be up."

Hinata simply nodded as we watched Sasuke and Sakura talk.

* * *

After everything was set up, Naruto and I walked home. We didn't say much, but we both knew what was on each other's mind. Though I wasn't close to Sasuke, Naruto was. Sasuke was Naruto's first guy friend, and the two were as close as two brothers. To see Sasuke cry, it must have shaken Naruto.

Sakura on the other hand, I was friends with. Eventually, she would talk to me about what happened, but until then, there was nothing I could do.

I looked at Naruto and noticed he was looking at the ground. He was very downcast. I let his hand go and pulled him close to me, our faces mere inches from each other.

"Naruto."

He dropped his gaze.

"Naruto, look at me."

Hesitatingly, he did.

"I know that you must be scared for Sasuke. He's like a brother to you. But, worrying about it isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I know...I just..." He took a breath before continuing, "there were many times when I would do exactly as he was. I would cry when something bad happened, but it was always very rare. Normally, I just lost my temper. Sasuke is the same as me, if not worse than I am. To see him cry... it unsettles me. I want to do something for him. He IS like a brother to me."

I kissed him and looked him in the eye.

"It should unsettle you, but all you can do for him is be there when he needs you. You guys aren't very good at sharing what's on your heart, but he will come around eventually.

"Then what do I do?"

"Just be there for him."

Naruto smiled and kissed me. "You're right, I'm not sure why I was so worried. I mean, it IS Sasuke after all, he'll perk up."

I laughed, "Yeah, especially after he sees the dress that Sakura picked out for prom."

"Hah! Yeah, that'll definitely cheer him up," he was silent a moment, "You know, we don't have practice tomorrow, how about you and I have dinner at my place tomorrow after school."

"Ramen again?" I asked, jokingly.

"Hah, no. I've been wanted to cook for you, and I perfected this amazing recipe for Lasagna. I want you to be the first to try it." He smiled at me.

Returning his smile, I said "Oh, all right. My boyfriend won't be too happy about this random guy asking me to dinner, though."

"Ah, I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, I hear he's a pushover."

"You got that right, I got him-"

"...whipped?" A voice said from behind.

Naruto and I turned around and saw Neji standing there.

* * *

"Lady Hinata, Naruto!" He looked at me and actually smiled. That sure took me by surprise.

"Neji!" Hinata yelled as she ran over and embraced her cousin.

He returned the hug and smiled at me.

"You know, Neji, seeing you smile at me is kind of creeping me out."

He and Hinata laughed. "...and you're laugh creeps me out even more..." That made them laugh all the harder.

After they calmed down, Neji looked at me and said, "Naruto, may I borrow my cousin for a minute, I have something to ask her."

"Sure, just bring her back. I kinda like her." Hinata blushed as Neji led her to a bench a few yards away.

At that moment my phone rang. I looked down to see that Choji was calling me.

* * *

After we sat down, I noticed that Neji kept looking at the ground. His normally pale face was red.

_He's blushing...?_

"Lady Hinata..."

"Neji...?"

"I...w-want..."

"This is about Ten-Ten isn't it?"

He looked up at me, his face even redder.

"How...?"

"I'm a girl, we know about these kind of things."

He just looked at me and nodded.

"Have you asked her to prom yet?"

He shook his head. "That's the thing, I'm...nervous..."

"Neji, just ask her."

"But.. what if she-"

"Says 'no?' Then you don't worry about it."

He nodded, understanding.

"But, I don't think that will happen..."

He looked up at me, but I didn't say a word. I just walked back to Naruto, who was hanging up his cell phone.

* * *

As Neji and Hinata walked over to the bench, Choji called me on my cell phone.

"Hey, Choj! What's happening?"

"I need advice on asking a girl to prom!" He said, very fast.

"Umm, I think you would be better off asking Shikamaru. I mean, you two have been friends a long time."

"Well, I wanted to, but he is over at Temari's."

"Temari? Isn't that the weird girl who hates men?"

"Thats the one! Shika is asking her to prom."

"Really?! That... that is going to be one abusive relationship if they get together..."

"You got that right!" Choji said as he laughed.

"Well, I guess I can help. Who are you wanting to ask out?"

"Anoo... Ino."

"Really? Ino?"

"Why, do you think it is a bad idea?"

"No, in fact I think you two are perfect for each other,"

"You think so?"

"Yea, that hothead needs some calm in her life. "

"Oh, so that's why you don't lose your temper that much anymore."

"You got that ri- HEY!"

Choji laughed, and I couldn't help but do so too.

"To be honest Choji, all I know to tell you is ask. I overheard her at school this morning, and she doesn't have a date."

"All right, thanks Naruto..."

"Buddy, cheer up! At least you have a girl to ask. Poor Kiba and Shino are going alone..."

"Of course, Bug-Boy and Dog-Breath aren't as suave as us."

"Haha! You got that right Choji," I looked over and saw Hinata walking over to me, "Hey Choj, I gotta go. Listen, just ask her. What's the worst that can happen?"

"You're right Naruto, Thanks!"

He hung up.

* * *

Naruto took me to dinner, and then walked me to my apartment, kissed me, and went inside his own. I could tell he was tired.

_I don't blame him, though. His brother looks like he is going through hell..._

As I walked through the door, I got a text message from Sakura. She wanted to talk to me.

* * *

_I wish I could do something for him..._

I was laying on my bed, wearing my night clothes. The tip of my sleeping hat was laying on my eye, so I blew it away.

_Hinata's right... I just need to be his friend right now. He'll tell me when he feels like it..._

I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the next night.

* * *

I hung up the phone.

_Poor Sasuke..._

Sakura told me what was bothering Sasuke.

_I can't tell Naruto this. This is something Sasuke needs to tell him himself._

I changed into my pajamas and lay on my bed, looking at the ceiling. Butterflies rose in my stomach as I imagined prom.

_I hope he likes my dress..._

I tried to picture Naruto. We both promised to wear the same color clothing.

_I wonder what that suit of his will look like..._

I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:00.

_I better get to sleep..._

I couldn't though. I was too excited about prom. For some reason, though, I had a nightmare that night.

* * *

Littlepans: Neji, I would run if I were you...  
Neji: Why? I was just... *Looks at Hinata*  
Hinata: *Death Glare, holding bat menacingly*  
Neji: Please, NO. I haven't asked Ten-Ten out yet!  
Hinata: *Drops bat* Oh, you poor baby!  
Littlepans and Naruto: *Sweatdrop*

Please Review/Comment


	15. Chapter 15 - Prom

First off, I would like to say a special thank you to PersiaAlizay (dA) who was gracious enough to draw a cover for my story. I will leave a link on my profile for those who want to see it. Please, comment on it, as any artist loves to be praised, and any GOOD artist loves constructive criticism.

Also, thank you Socorro333(dA) for introducing her to the story.

On with the story!

I do NOT own Naruto. Please don't sue me, I'm a college kid with no money!

* * *

School could not have ended sooner. As soon as the bell rang, everyone was out the door, getting ready for that night. I could see the excitement on everyone's face. Even Neji, in all of his arrogant demeanor, looked genuinely excited. He had asked Ten-Ten out to the prom, and, of course, she said yes. Choji had even asked Ino to prom. She agreed, but she looked disappointed. Choji noticed too, and almost broke it off with her. I had to talk him out of it and make sure he knew that he needed to get her to fall in love with him.

"You're right, Naruto. I know she still has feelings for that guy Sai who graduated last year, but I'll show her that I am ten times the man he was... not including my size, you know!"

Instead of going into her apartment after school, Hinata came into mine. We had four hours until prom started, so we had plenty of time to eat the lasagna I had cooking in the oven while we were at school.

"You had it cooking all day?" she asked as I explained this to her.

"Sure did," I said as I pulled it out of the oven, the savory aroma filling the apartment, "look, no burns."

"How in the world did you pull that off?" She asked me, teasingly. I could sense a bit of genuine curiosity, though.

"Well, normally I cook this in the oven set at 450 degrees over two hours. I just lowered the temperature so it would be cooked over seven hours, instead of two."

"And to think, you used to be horrible at math."

I smiled. "Thanks to you, I found I have a knack for math. From what I remember of my dad, he was too."

* * *

For the next hour and a half, Naruto and I ate our dinner. I have to say, it was very good. Normally, I am the one to cook. That was one of the skills that I inherited from my mother. But, this was the best lasagna I had ever tasted. The fact that Naruto made it, made it that much better to me.

_Maybe I'm just being partial._

After dinner, I left Naruto's apartment. We girls were going to get ready at Sakura's house, while the guys would get ready at Naruto's. That was part of the reason he had made the lasagna. Naruto told me that he wanted me to be the first to try it, and I beamed with pride that I had such a loving boyfriend.

_No doubt, I am being partial. I love him, though, so its allowed._

As soon as I exited my apartment, Sakura pulled up in her parent's minivan. All of my friends were there, and I got the image on Sakura being a soccer mom. The image suited her. As we pulled off, I noticed Sasuke pull in behind us, all of the basketball team getting out with him.

* * *

Everyone was surprised to find out that I made the lasagna, but that topic of conversation didn't last long. Everyone was talking about their dates. Shino, who was the "water boy" of the team, and Kiba didn't have one, though. I had to laugh at the thought of Choji having a date, and them not. Kiba was such a player, I figured that he would at least have one. Shino, on the other hand, I wasn't too surprised.

With prom starting in an hour and a half, we each went off to get dressed in our suits, and after a half hour, everyone was in my living room, ready to go. Everyone wore a black suit, and a tie that would match their dates dress. Out of the group, there were two notable exceptions. Shino and me. Shino wore a black suit, but had a mask covering his nose and mouth. He looked like a mini-me of Kakashi-sensei. I half-expected him to pull out one of those books that Ero-Sennin wrote. I wasn't going to point that out to him, though. My suit was mixture of black and purple. On the elbow of the sleeves, I had an imprint of dad's company. I wore a white undershirt and a lavender tie. I even tried brushing my hair, but brushes don't seem to like my hair. I just left it the way it was. When I walked out, I got a few laughs. Sasuke even commented on me trying to be like the Joker. My only comment was that we needed to get going.

Ten minutes later, we were on our way to Sakura's to pick up our enough, Sasuke had rented a limousine. According to him, his father, before he passed, had bought a limo company. It still is in business, and Sasuke was able to use them any time he wished. My only thought, the entire trip, though, was if Hinata would like the gift I bought her.

* * *

"The boys are here!" Ten-Ten cried as a limo pulled up in front of the house. We all crowded up to the second story window and watched as our dates walked out. When Naruto walked out, I nearly cried. All of my nervousness came back. I was afraid of speaking and having my signature stutter come out.

"I can guarantee that Sasuke commented on Naruto's suit." Sakura giggled.

"He kinda looks like the Joker..." Ino said as we all continued to watch them walk to the door.

It was true, if his suit was any darker, he could pass for the Joker. Trying to make light of it didn't help any, though. No matter how he looked, I was in love with him. He could have shown up naked and I would have still gone with him.

_Well, after we put SOMETHING on him first..._

The doorbell rang.

* * *

Sakura opened up the door and we all stepped inside. The chattering began immediately. Everyone was talking to their date. I couldn't find Hinata, though. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see Sakura.

"She is really nervous Naruto. She's upstairs in my room, go on up. Second door on the left." She looked at me and said.

I nodded and walked upstairs. It wasn't hard to find her, she was in the only room with an open door. I stood in the doorway, looking at her. Her back as to me as she was sitting on Sakura's bed. I leaned against the door frame and knocked on the open door.

"Hello, anyone home?"

She just sat there and stared out the window. I walked over and sat next to her. Being this close, I could tell that she had been crying.

_It's a good thing she doesn't wear makeup..._

I put my arm around her and held her. She turned and buried her head in my chest, and the tears began to fall again. I didn't say anything. She would close up if I tried to talk to her before she was done. I saw that her dress was the same shade of purple as my tie. The dress was very flattering. She wore ear-rings that bore the symbol of her clan.

_I'm glad that her and Hiashi made up..._

I was glad that she was able to let all of her feelings out, but I could not help but feel... hatred. It's not that I had ill will toward someone, but I could literally feel hatred. Sakura's bed was close to the window, so I looked out, trying to find the source. For a brief moment, I caught a glimpse of orange hair. Before my mind could turn to that night, Hinata asked,

"Do you feel it too?"

I was still holding her, her head was at my chest, but she was looking up at me. She looked like a child.

"I do."

"Naruto, do you think we should just go home?"

To be honest, I was thinking the same thing. Something told me that that hatred would manifest itself at prom that night. I couldn't not go, though. I already had a surprise in store for her that I couldn't just cancel.

I looked down at her and said, "I thought the same thing, but we need to go."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, Hina." I kissed her and let her go.

I could see the relief wash over her body as I kissed her.

_Does she really trust me that much? God, please don't let anything happen tonight..._

I grabbed her hand and walked her to the bathroom where she cleaned herself up.

* * *

An hour later, we were at prom. To everyone's shock, a girl was waiting on Shino. We all looked at him as he said "Let's go." Without a second glance, they walked away. Kiba was still alone, even more so now that Shino had a girl. I felt sorry for him.

Naruto and I found a table and sat down. The round table had a lavender table cloth over it with a bouquet of roses in the center. Around the table were six chairs, all of them empty, save the ones Naruto and I were in.

Naruto left to get us both a drink, and as he left, Sakura sat next to me.

"Are you all right, Hinata?"

"I am," I said, admiring the roses, "and thank you for sending Naruto up. I really needed him."

"You are most welcome," she replied with a smile, "you two always seem to know how to comfort each other."

I didn't reply at first. It's not that I thought she was wrong, I was just pondering the truth in that statement.

_We really are the same person..._

"You notice too, huh?"

"Too? Everyone does. Do you remember that night at the movie theater?"

I nodded my head.

_All too well..._

"The way you held Naruto and calmed him down showed all of us girls that fact," Sakura looked over at Ino, who was dancing with Choji, "In fact, that was the reason that she," she pointed a finger at Ino, "agreed to go with Choji. Even though she picks on him, Choji still loves her. He doesn't lose his temper, he doesn't pick back, he just looks at her. Ino finally realized that look he would give her, would calm her down."

"Does she love him?"

"I think she does."

I looked over at the couple, "They're a good match."

Sakura nodded her agreement.

"Here you go, Hinata," Naruto said as he sat my drink down next to me, "Oh, Sakura, I didn't know you were sitting there. Do you want me to get you a drink too?"

"That's okay, Naruto, but thank you. Sasuke will be here in a minute, and I'll-"

Hands were suddenly placed over her eyes.

"Guess wh-"

Sakura stood up quickly and pounded the guy on the head.

"What in the WORL-"

She turned around and saw the guy was Sasuke.

"OH NO. I'm so sorry..." they both said, walking away. Sasuke rubbing his head, Sakura chasing after him.

Naruto laughed from behind me.

I looked over at him, and laughed too.

"I'm surprised he doesn't break up with her. She always does that to him." I said to Naruto.

"Nah, he won't do that."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke is in love with that girl. No matter how many times she hits him, he'll always run back to her. Besides, I think he likes it." He added with a smirk.

"That's true." I smiled at him.

* * *

I reached into my pocket and took out the gift I bought Hinata. She was paying attention to Ino and Choji, so she didn't notice. I quickly sat the gift on my lap, which was under the table.

"Hey Hinata."

She turned around to look at me.

"Anoo..."

_God, why am I so nervous. It's not like I'm asking her to marry me!_

"What is it Naruto?"

I looked up at her, and slowly brought up the gift. As I did, her expression changed. I nearly laughed because her expression changed at the same speed I was handing her the gift.

"What is this?" She asked me, shocked.

"Open it, silly." She looked down at the box, hesitantly, "I've been saving enough money to buy you this, I hope you like it."

She continued to stare at the box.

"Hinata, are you-"

"I can't, Naruto..."

"You can't...what? Accept a gift?"

"We're too young."

"Too...youn..." I then understood what she meant, "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, I'm not asking you to marry me. I know the box looks like a ring box, but it's not a ring, I swear!"

She looked up at me with an upraised eyebrow.

I gestured to the box, "Just open it!" I was really getting nervous.

She slowly reached down to the box and pulled off the lid. She gasped as she pulled the item out of the box. It was a silver necklace with a round symbol of the Hyuuga clan.

Tears began to fall down her face, "Naruto, I-"

"Look inside." She looked down at the necklace and saw the clasp on the side. She delicately grabbed the clasp with her finger and began to pull. It wouldn't budge. She stared at it before resuming her labor.

"Anoo, Naruto..."

"Oh, don't tell me..." She handed me the necklace as I tried to open it, but to no avail.

"It's okay, Naruto. We can open it tonight, when we get home."

I looked up at her trying to smile.

"My romantic gestures seem to mess up every time." I chuckled nervously.

She quickly embraced me, and wouldn't let me go. She said into me ear, "Naruto, just you being here is all the romantic gesture I need..." She kissed my cheek before letting go.

I looked at her, finally able to smile.

"Can I at least put it on you?"

She nodded as I walked behind her. She lifted up her hair as I brought the two ends together on the other side of her neck. After hearing a satisfying 'click' I returned to my seat and returned her earlier kiss.

"I really love it, Naruto..." She bit her lower lip before continuing, "was this why you insisted on us coming tonight?"

"Actually, no. I have two gifts, but the other one won't be ready for a while."

She eyed me curiously.

I smiled at her mischievously, "You'll just have to wait and see."

It was nearing time for the prom to end, which meant the last songs were mostly slow. I walked in front of Hinata and held my hand out.

"Would you like to dance?"

She smiled and nodded, taking my hand.

* * *

The song that played was, ironically, the song that played on out first date. I looked over at the DJ, and saw Sakura hand him five dollars, before winking at me. I gave her a big smile as the first verse started, and Naruto and I started to dance.

Throughout the song, Naruto and I held each other. With his arms around me, I felt complete. I felt whole. I thought back to earlier when I thought he was proposing.

_Actually... I just may have said yes..._

My thoughts drifted to my family, more specifically, my father. I was still not sure where he stood when it came to Naruto. Knowing that Naruto, no the demon fox, killed his wife, didn't HELP Naruto's standing with him any. Of course, even if he didn't approve, I would marry Naruto anyway, but I longed for my father to approve of Naruto. I loved him too much. I unconsciously began to cry. Naruto took notice, and comforted me by holding me tighter.

When the song ended, Naruto looked at me and quickly checked his phone.

"Hinata, you're surprise is ready."

Wiping my eyes, I looked at him. I wasn't really sure what it was.

"Wait here!" he told me as he ran off.

I was curious now. Naruto wasn't one for surprises. In fact, this necklace was only his second gift he has ever given me, the first being a pair of earrings that bore the same symbol as the necklace. I pinched the necklace between my fingers and looked at the symbol, my thoughts returning to my father.

_Wouldn't it be something if my surprise was-_

"Here he is Hinata!"

I turned around to see Naruto with his arm around my father's shoulder.

* * *

Hinata: *Comforting Neji*  
Neji: This is awkward...  
Ten-Ten: *Walks up* HEY GUYS!  
Neji: *Faints*  
Hinata: NEJI-NIISAN!  
Naruto: *Pokes unconscious Neki with a stick*

Please Comment/Review!


	16. Chapter 16 - Interruption

If you haven't checked out the cover for this story, follow the link on my profile.

My internet went out, so I spent most of my day writing. Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

I do NOT own Naruto!

* * *

Hinata ran over and hugged her father, tightly. She must have shocked him because he stood there for a second, unsure of what to do. Eventually, he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. I stood there, proud of myself.

_At least she's happy._

At that moment, the DJ played a song that made Hiashi tear up. He didn't let the tears fall, but it was clear that this song had meaning to him. Hinata must have known it too, because she began to tear too. Hiashi looked at me and asked, "May I steal a dance from your date?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him. He actually smiled back. I was kind of scared to see him do so, but he did.

_I guess Mr. Serious can smile..._

The two walked off, and as they did, Neji stood by me.

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked me, obviously confused.

"It sure is."

"What...How?"

"I invited him." I smiled at him.

* * *

Words could not describe how perfect the moment was. It was as if Naruto had reached into my mind and made possible the very desires of my heart. As I danced with my father, a smile on his face, I felt complete. My father then said something that shocked me to no end.

"I'm sorry, Hinata."

It was my turn to not know what to do. I just continued to dance with him.

"I will understand if you never forgive me, but I want you to know that I am truly sorry. If I could go back to that night... I would have pleaded your case with the same fervency as Neji." I could feel his tears run onto the top of my head, which was buried in his chest. "I'm so sorry, Hinata...I'm..." He could not continue. He started to cry as he did when he first met Naruto. When he realized that I was dating the person who, he believed, had killed my mother.

I don't know if it was the apology, the fact that my father was here, seeing my father cry, or some combination of the three, but I started to cry as well. Though we kept dancing, we silently cried, holding each other.

* * *

"You WHAT!?" Neji screamed at me as I explained that I was the one who invited Hiashi to the dance.

"Calm down, Neji."

"Calm down!? Why would I calm down when that arrogant-"

"If you don't like him so much then why did you go to HIM when you had a problem with me?"

He looked away. "It was all I could do."

"Did you once try and talk to me?"

He looked at the ground.

"Look, I'm not here to fight. I invited him because of Hinata."

"Lady Hinata asked you to invite him?"

"Well, no."

"Then...why?"

"Hinata and I have been friends for a while now. Very close friends, for that matter. Though she puts on a mask for everyone to see, she is hurting, Neji. No matter how "perfect" she wants everyone to believe her life is, or how happy her masquerade appears to be, the truth of the matter is, that she's not happy. She has wanted so long to make up with her father, the first man to ever love her."

"Why would she want to, Naruto? After everything he has done, why does she?"

"To be honest, I don't know. All I know is that if I were given another chance to see my mother, I would trade anything. Even if just for a moment, I want to be showered by her love."

Neji didn't say anything, but continued to watch Hiashi and Hinata dance. Neji's expression soon changed. At first he was shocked, angry even, but he was now relieved. He watched the tears fall down Hinata's face, and he allowed a very minute small to form on his face.

He looked at me. "I always thought I knew what she needed. As it turns out, Naruto, you always have. I'm sorry, Naruto. I have caused you two a great deal of pain."

"Neji, though I don't agree with what you did, I do forgive you. I know that you had her best interest at heart."'

He looked at me in the eye and smiled.

"You know, Naruto, sometimes your eyes are even better than mine."

* * *

"So that's why he invited you..." I said, still dancing with my father.

"Yes. He said that he saw the same hurt in you that I had that day we met."

_Oh, Naruto..._ If it were possible, I may have even fallen in love with him more.

"To be honest, I was going to throw him out the instant I saw him, but I saw the same determination in him that I once saw in your mother."

"He does remind me of her."

"I suppose that is why you love him so much."

I nodded my head. "Partly, yes."

"What is the other part?'" He asked, genuinely curious.

I gathered my thoughts before speaking, "When he first came to the school, I noticed the look everyone gave him. It was the same I got from everyone after...that day. The only difference was that Naruto was still able to smile. Though he cried alone, he smiled in front of everyone. I wanted to reach out and help him, but in the process, I ended up falling for him."

My father didn't say anything. He just moved his head down and rested on top of mine.

"Perhaps I misjudged him."

I looked up at him, "Father?"

"He is a fine young man. He will make a good husband."

I blushed a little and smiled at him.

"I think so too!"

"Haha! I miss that smile of yours. If he makes you smile, then I like him."

I hugged him, not wanting to let go.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Hinata..."

Still holding me, and as the song ended, he asked, "I suppose he bought you that necklace?"

* * *

Neji and I watched as the song ended, and Hiashi waved us over.

"I have to say, Naruto," Hiashi started, "you have a fine taste in gifts. This necklace is amazing." He was looking at it, trying to open it, "Unfortunately, this thing seems to be broken. You may need to get this thing oiled."

"Hah, yeah. That's what Neji just brought me. Can I see it?"

He handed me the necklace. As I took the can WD40 from my pocket, an explosion rocked the building.

* * *

Chaos ensued as a big hole was blown onto the side of the gym. Everyone screamed, as the teachers ran to see the cause of the explosion. Naruto grabbed my hand and we four started to run when a yell rang out over the screams.

"KYUUBI!"

Naruto froze. He knew that voice. I knew that voice. Neji and my father turned around, puzzling as to why we stopped.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto and I turned around to be staring at three people, all looking to be around 25. One looked like an older Sasuke, the other was a yellow-haired man, and the other was the orange-haired man that killed Jiraiya. They all wore black suits, but the buttons were undone. On their black undershirt was a picture of a red cloud.

"We've been looking you everywhere, hmm!" Said the yellow haired man

"Deidara, shut it!" Said the man that looked like Sasuke.

"Itachi, we have been looking for this kid for seven hours. I'm just expressing my frustration."

At that moment, the older-Sasuke's eyes turned red, black swirls appearing on them. "If you won't shut up, then I'll put you under a Genjutsu!"

The yellow-haired man, Deidara, kept quiet after that threat.

"ITACHI!" We all turned around to see Sasuke running up to the man.

* * *

I could have sworn I saw pain fall over Itachi's face as Sasuke ran up to him.

"I don't have time for you, little brother, get out of here."

_Little brother?!_

Sasuke charged, and Itachi looked at him. Sasuke froze in his tracks and fell over, unconscious. He then turned around to look at me. Everyone did. The screaming had stopped, and all eyes were on me.

"Now, Kyuubi, will you come willingly?" the orange-haired man asked me.

"Who are you? And why in the world do you keep calling me Kyuubi? My name is NARUTO!"

The man laughed. His voice was very deep. He fit the profile of a villain to the letter.

"My name is Pein. And as to your second question, Kyuubi is the name of that demon inside of you."

"The..name?"

"That's right. The nine-tailed fox's true name is Kyuubi."

He held his hand out, "Now, come with me."

"What... NO. After you kill Ero-Sennin, there is no way I'm trusting you!"

He laughed again, I wanted to punch him. "Ero-Sennin, huh? I guess that name suits my sensei very well."

"Sensei?!"

"Ah yes. I was once a student under Jiraiya-sensei's tutelage. But enough of that, come to me."

I took a step back, "No."

"Fine the-"

Hiashi stepped in front of me. "You are NOT taking this boy with you." He turned to me, "Naruto, take Hinata and run!"

I nodded, and turned to run, but someone prevented me from turning around.

"You aren't going anywhere, Kyuubi..."

I froze. The voice was of Pein, but he was in front of me, how could he be behind me at the same time?

"Hinata? Hinata Hyūga?" Deidara laughed. "To think, we'd get the Kyuubi and the Hachibi in one go!"

I saw Hiashi tense up.

"You will not take my daughter!"

Hiashi ran forward as Pein lifted his hand. Hiashi flew up and hung in the air, as helpless as a ragdoll.

"Deidara, use some clay."

Deidara nodded, and we watched as Deidara threw a small piece of clay to Pein. Catching it with his other hand, he walked up to Hiashi, who was still hanging in the air, and opened his mouth. As he did, Deidara threw another piece at the ceiling. At the moment of impact, it exploded, leaving a hole. No debris fell, everything within the explosion was vaporized.

Before anyone could react, Pein dropped the other piece into Hiashi's mouth. He ran his hand over Hiashi's body. As he moved it, his hand glowed blue.

"There. It's in his stomach now."

Instantly, Hiashi was thrown into the sky. We all watched, helplessly.

"KATSU!" Deidara said.

"FATHER!" Hinata yelled as the explosion took place. In that instant, he was no more.

* * *

"Art is a blast." Deidara said, gleefully.

Tears flew down my face as I returned my gaze to the man named Pein.

I was about to charge when Naruto stepped in front of me. The others took it as an act of aggression, so they charged at Naruto. In one quick moment, Deidara and Itachi were on the ground, with deep gashes in their chests. Pein had stood there. He stared at Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Do you hate me, Naruto? That's right, feed on that hate! It's the only way to beat me!"

I looked over at Naruto and saw that his fingernails had become claws.

_Oh no, not this again..._

Naruto dropped on all fours and pounced. As he did, Pein lifted up his hand. The same happened as Pein lifted him up, and threw Naruto to the ground. Reaching into his sleeve, Pein took out a long, black metal rod. He lifted it up and jabbed it into Naruto's back. Naruto roared with pain as it went all the way through him. Blood poured from the wound as I watched my partner's life slowly fade away.

I looked at his hand, and saw the necklace he had bought me. It was open. With my eyes, I was able to get a good look at it. On both sides of the necklace were pictures of me and him, and engraved under were our names. A piece of paper flew out. The paper had been folded several times, and was most likely the reason the necklace would not open. Written in Naruto's handwriting were the words: "To the light that outshone the darkness of loneliness. I love you, Hinata, the most important person in my life."

When those words registered in my brain, I quickly looked at my dying love and at the hole in the ceiling my father flew through. One word can describe what I felt at that moment. Hate. I looked at Pein as Hate took control of my body.

* * *

Ten-Ten: "What happened to him?" *Grabs a stick and pokes Neji too*  
Naruto: "Not sure." *Continues poking him*  
Rock Lee: "Neji, my eternal rival. WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!?"  
Ten-Ten: "Calm down, Lee, he just passed out."  
Rock Lee: "Oh." *Pokes Neji with another stick*

Comment/Review Please!


	17. Chapter 17 - Revelation

I got my first flame-review, which I wouldn't mind if he weren't attacking my knowledge of Naruto -.-. I wanted to say something, which made me want to write another chapter, which I have. But, save that until AFTER the chapter. I'm going to make this funny, believe me xD

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of dripping water. Though I didn't open my eyes to see where I was, I was vaguely aware of being wet.

_Where have I felt this before...?_

The realization hit me, and I stood up, facing the cage that held the Nine-Tails. The big cage that housed the demon was closed and I could see a big pair of eyes looking at me. The last time I was here I lost control. I let hatred take me over. One thing was sure, I would not be overcome this time.

"I don't know what you want Nine-Tails, or should I say Kyuubi, but you aren't going to have your way this time!" I shouted at the fox defiantly.

There was a low rumble that came in four successions. I looked strangely at the fox, which was where the sound was coming from.

_YOU ARE FUNNY KID. ONE MOMENT YOU WANT MY HELP, BUT THE NEXT YOU TURN IT DOWN._

"I didn't ask for your help!"

_YOU WOULD NOT BE HERE IF YOU DID NOT..._

"Why would I do that? I'm not particularly fond of you..."

The rumbles came again, and I realized that he was laughing at me.

"What's so funny?!" I demanded.

_YOU ARE SO DETERMINED TO NOT ALLOW HATE TO CONSUME YOU, THAT YOU WILL NOT EVEN SAY THE WORD!_

With that, he started laughing again.

I blushed, "I... You will not control me anymore!"

The laughter died down and the Nine-Tails looked at me. I wasn't sure, but I think there was pity in his eyes. I wasn't going to bring it up, though. Truth was, I was scared of him. Who wouldn't be?

_REGARDLESS, I WILL HELP YOU. YOU ARE DYING, AND WILL NOT ALLOW THAT._

"Why do you care if I die?"

_IF YOU DIE, I DIE. I WOULD RATHER LIVE THAN BE SUBJECT TO DEATH._

"I'm dying!?" I yelled. I started panicking, and the Nine-Tails roared loudly, causing me to fall backwards and stare of the monster. I got the message.

_SHUT IT, KID. YOU ARE NOT DYING. AT LEAST, NOT ANYMORE. I AM HEALING YOUR WOUNDS. _

"Oh...well, that's...nice of you..."

The Nine-Tails ignored the comment and continued, _AT THE MOMENT, YOU HAVE A BIGGER PROBLEM._

"Bigger than dying?"

_IT SEEMS THAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS INDWELT WITH THE HACHIBI-_

"Yeah, that Deidara guy said that. What in the world is a Hachibi?"

_PUT SIMPLY, HE IS ANOTHER DEMON, LIKE ME. YOU WOULD CALL HIM THE EIGHT-TAILS._

"Does that mean that there are more of you... tailed-beasts?"

He laughed again, _YOU REALLY ARE A SMART KID. YES, THERE ARE MORE. THERE ARE TAILED BEASTS RANGING FROM ONE-TAIL TO NINE-TAIL. THE HIGHER THE NUMBER OF TAILS, THE MORE POWERFUL THE DEMON. THERE ARE EVEN HUMANS WHO HOUSE EACH ONE._

"And Hinata is..." I couldn't continue. To think that my beloved was housing the same kind of monster I was... I couldn't bear it. There is a burden that only I can understand. Every day, your very soul being slowly eroded away by the hatred of the monster within you.

I realized that the Nine-Tails was excreting and red substance and wrapping it around me.

_THIS WILL HEAL YOU. I AM ALSO TEMPORARILY GIVING YOU CONTROL OF MY POWERS. _

"Why would I need-"

_THERE IS NO TIME. YOUR GIRL IS BEING CONSUMED BY THE VERY HATRED YOU DESPISE. YOU MUST STOP HER. _

"Why do you ca-"

_I DO NOT. I AM JUST NOT WILLING TO BE CAPTURED BY THOSE PEOPLE. NOW, STOP HER, KID, BEFORE ANYTHING HAPPENS._

I slowly began to regain consciousness. The last thing I heard was, _JUST REFER TO ME AS KYUUBI FROM NOW ON..._

* * *

Tears flew down my face. The image of my father and my love dying was too much to bear.

_YES... HATE HIM...HATE HIM..._

_Huh?_

I opened my eyes and was starting a gigantic octopus. Well, an octopus with an ox-head. The beast was changed to a gigantic rock, each tentacle securely strapped with chains. Not only its tentacles, but its arms and head were also strapped to this rock.

_HATE HIM..._

I realized the voice was coming from the octopus-thing. I'm not sure why I didn't do so sooner, but once it talked, I fell backwards, staring at the beast in front of me. Fear gripped me, hard.

_DO NOT FEAR ME, HUMAN. I AM HERE TO HELP._

"H-Help...?"

_YOU SAW YOUR FATHER DIE. YOU SAW THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE DIE. ALLOW ME TO HELP EASE THAT PAIN BY KILLING THAT MAN WHO HURT YOU..._

"K-Kill?!"

_DO NOT BE SO FEARFUL. I KNOW YOU WANT THIS. AFTER ALL, HE DID JUST TAKE TWO VERY PRECIOUS PEOPLE FROM YOU._

"I-"

DO NOT LIE TO ME. YOU KNOW YOU WANT THIS.

It's true, the thought did cross my mind. No, the desire gripped me harder than the fear I felt at that moment. The very thought of Pein brought feelings of intense hatred to my very soul.

I looked down and realized that a red energy was swirling enveloped me.

_ALLOW YOUR HATRED TO CONSUME YOU...WE WILL STOP THE PAIN..._

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Hinata was on all fours, glowing red, and tails were slowly forming.

_IT HAS ALREADY BEGUN, NARUTO, YOU MUST STOP HER_

_How?_

YOU MUST HOLD HER STILL, FROM THERE I WILL DO THE REST.

_Hai!_

Hinata charged at Pein and pinned him to the ground. Using her now-elongated-claws, Hinata slashed at the man mercilessly. The attacks didn't seem to faze him, though. In fact, he seemed to be laughing.

"YES! HATE ME!"

I looked at Pein and realized that each slash, thought it cut him, seemed to give him pleasure. He was enjoying this. Even more, it seemed that each slash rejuvenated him. I had to stop this. I started to stand, but felt something pinning me down. Without thinking, I felt a surge of energy and I felt the object fly out of me, my muscle and skin reattaching itself as it left.

Looking down at my hands, I saw that my nails had become claws as well. To add to it, everything I saw had a slight tint of red. It was like looking through a telescope with a red lens. I didn't have time to admire this, though. I had to stop Hinata.

I quickly ran toward her, very quickly. I expected to trip, but I was able to easily watch myself. Though I was running fast, my environment seemed to slow down considerably. Running at Hinata, I tackled her as a football player might. We flew a few feet into the nearest wall. Unfortunately, by the time we stopped, she was on top of me. I looked into her eyes and saw pure hatred. And it was directed at me.

* * *

_No STOP! I don't want to hurt him!_

_IT IS TOO LATE, LITTLE LADY. I AM IN CONTROL NOW. IN JUST A LITTLE WHILE, I WILL HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OVER YOUR BODY, AND I WILL FINALLY BE FREE OF THIS WRETCHED EXISTENCE!_

I fought with all of my might, but to no avail. I just wasn't strong enough.

* * *

Hinata, no, the Hachibi, raised her hand and slashed downward at me, aiming for my jugular. Before the hit connected, I pushed her off, and pinned her to the wall.

_Now, Kyuubi!_

I felt a tug from within me, and I saw the red substance enveloping Hinata slowly fade into me. Hinata writhed and thrashed trying to get away. The more she did, the less of a grip I had on her.

_YOU HAVE TO KEEP HER STILL, KID!_

I was losing my grip.

_What do I do...?!_

My mind went back to the night Ero-Sennin was killed. Hinata was the one who stopped me. She showered me with her love, and I suddenly had the strength to resist the Kyuubi. Returning my attention to the matter at hand, I stared at Hinata. Looking into her eyes, I said "Hinata, you have to fight this!" With that said, I leaned down and kissed her on the mouth.

* * *

I don't know why, but when our lips met, I felt all the love Naruto had for me wash over. I knew that he loved me, but I had no clue he loved me THIS much. With this newfound strength, I fought with all my might. I was determined to show Naruto that I loved him as much as he loved me. Slowly, but surely, I felt the grip the monster had on me lessen, and after minutes of struggling, the monster finally gave up. I was finally in control. My eyes shot open and stared at Naruto.

"Hinata?"

I fainted.

* * *

I laughed as I lay her on the ground, "I know you hate your shyness, but I love it when you act like that."

"So, it seems like that Kyuubi has suppressed the Hachibi. No matter, I will just incapacitate you and take her with me."

"You will not."

"Oh, I will not? And how do you plan to stop me. Your hatred feeds me, makes me stronger, and you are consumed by it right now."

"Funny thing, the Kyuubi gave me this power voluntarily. I am in perfect control."

For the first time, I saw fear in his eyes. Reaching into his back pocket, Pein took out a pistol and began to shoot. Just like when I had tackled Hinata, everything moved at a slow speed. The bullets that shot at me were very slow, and I easily sidestepped the shots. When the clip was empty, I charged at him and slashed at his chest. He actually screamed. I would have kept doing it, but I did not want to be consumed again.

"I would stop before she gets hurt, hmm!"

I slowly turned and saw Deidara and Itachi holding an unconscious Hinata. Deidara had her mouth open, with a piece of clay dangling over.

"Let him go, or the lady gets it!"

Fast as lightening, I charged at the them. Before he could drop the clay, I grabbed Hinata and held her as I watched Deidara and Itachi rejoin Pein.

"The Kyuubi was stronger than I thought," Pein said, looking at his comrades, "retreat. We will regroup with the others and try again at a later time."

The next instant, they were gone. I looked down at my hand and realized I still had the piece of clay in my hand. I quickly tossed it through the hole in the wall in time to hear Deidara yell, "KATSU!"

Thankfully, everyone had run from the building. Except for those who were hurt, everyone had run away. The explosion made the hole in the wall even bigger, and then it was over. The power that was surging through me began to slowly dissipated, and with it, my consciousness. I gently lay Hinata on the ground and lay down next to her. I looked at her face and knew that we had a lot to talk about. The news of her having the Hachibi was shocking, but, admittedly, I was relieved. There was someone who truly understood how I felt.

I wrapped my arms around my beloved in an embrace and lost consciousness.

* * *

The review wasn't very nice, so I'll replace anything bad with the word "Puppy."

Commenter "Puppy" you Littlepan:  
Wrong! It's pain not pein plus nagato never calls kurama kyuubi Nagato only says nine tails and it's not art is a blast it's true art is an explosion I'm so sick and tired of all these "puppy" people "puppy" saying kyuubi just call him nine tails "puppy" and there's no way naruto could defeat the akustki with only a fragment of kuramas chakra. And now ur making a twist that hinata has a tailed beast inside her. Stop ruining the show with all your "puppy" fan fictions okay

My response: Okay, first, if you're going to troll me, do it with at least SOME decent grammar. Second, I KNOW that his name is Kurama, and that Kyuubi is just another name for Nine-Tails. And, seriously? Deidara's catch-phrase is different with every translator, I just happen to like this one better. And his name IS Pein, that is the literal Japanese translation (I have sources to back it up.) And about Hinata being the Hachibi, and even Naruto beating the Akatsuki with a fragment of the Kyuubi's power, there is a reason it is called a FANFICTION and not a Kishimoto-fiction.

Okay, rant over. Sorry If I offended anyone for posting this one here, I was just kinda irritated after reading that. Still, it made me want to write another chapter, so, here you go =D.

Comment/Review Please!


	18. Chapter 18 - Aftermath

Another day, Another chapter. Sorry if this one seems to move a little fast.

Three more chapters until this one is finished! I will warn you, after the next chapter, you will get mostly NaruHina fluff, that will set the stage for the sequel. I will expand on the story more in the sequel.

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

I opened my eyes only to be met by a blinding light. I quickly shut my eyes and put my head under the blanket that was covering me up. I adjusted my eyes to the brightness from under the blanket, and then I took my head out. It was still very bright, but at least it wasn't as nearly as blinding as it had been.

I took notice of my surroundings and realized that I was in a hospital. On the table beside my bed was a tray with food on it. I had heard stories of how horrible hospital food tasted, so I made sure never to touch it. I did, however, grab the glass of water and chug it down. I caught a stirring in the corner of the room, so I turned to be met with the figure of Aunt Tsunade. She had just woken up.

"N-Naru-ru!?"

"Hey Tsunade." I said enthusiastically. She ran over to my bedside and hugged me. It was only then that I realized how sore my body was. The embrace didn't help to alleviate the pain, either. I winced and she quickly let go. Looking at her face I could tell she had been crying, and was on the verge of doing so again.

"I thought you were dead. I couldn't bear it...not after losing..Jir-" The dam burst as tears flew down her face. I looked at her, sympathetically. If anyone had a right to worry, it was her. She was now the only one left that was part of my old life. And I was her only family left. Ignoring the pain, I hugged her, which made her cry even more.

After she had sufficiently calmed down, I stated in her ear, "Well, my secret is out..."

She let go and looked me in the eye, "It is."

"Anything I should prepare for?"

"You can imagine the media wanting to talk to you and Hinata."

At the mention of her name, all memories came rushing back of the last few moments of the prom.

"Is she...?"

She looked at me, "I'll be honest, it doesn't look good. Physically, she is unharmed, but she just won't wake up."

Tears were fighting their way to the surface. "Do they have any clues?"

"Well, it seems that Hinata has an abnormality in her body," she looked to make sure the door was closed before she continued, "to be honest, I think it is her chakra system."

"Chakra? You mean she has it too?"

"Why else do you think she could house the Eight-Tails?"

"I take it that no chakra is running through her system?" I asked, remembering what Kyuubi and I had to do to get Hinata under control.

"No."

_KID, GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE AWAKE._

_Kyuubi?_

_WHO ELSE?_

_Do you know how long I've been out?_

_ABOUT TWO WEEKS._

_Two weeks!?_

_CALM DOWN, KID. LOOK, I KNOW YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT THAT DAMSEL OF YOURS, AND I THINK I KNOW HOW TO SAVE HER._

_Really how?!_

_WE TOOK HER CHAKRA OUT WHEN WE BATTLE HER, WE NEED TO SEE HER. AND HURRY BEFORE ITS TOO LATE._

"Naruto, are you okay? You seem to be spacing out."

"Sorry, Tsunade. The Kyuubi and I were talk-"

"HE TALKS?!"

_LOUD AS ALWAYS..._

"Yes, but that's for another time. I can save Hinata, I need to see her."

She nodded her head, "Neji, Hinata's last family, has given you permission to see her. I'll take you there, but first..."

Tsunade ran out and got a doctor who, seeing me awake, ran to get my caretaker. A few minutes later, he ran in and gave me a quick checkup. They were simple exercises, such as moving my arms behind my head. After giving me the okay, Tsunade led me to Hinata's room. As she stated, there were people everywhere wanting to talk to me. Tsunade instructed me to keep quiet as we walked.

When we got to Hinata's room, I knocked and was met my Neji. When he saw me I could see the fear all over his face.

"Naruto," he nodded toward me, "I suppose you are here to see her."

I nodded my head, "I can also help her."

He was taken aback, "How can you do anything? You aren't a doctor."

"Just let me in and I'll show you."

Stepping out of the way, Neji allowed us in the room. After making sure the door was closed and the windows were covered, I walked over to Hinata's limp body. Tears began to fight their way to the front again.

_All right, Kyuubi. Tell me what to do._

* * *

Darkness. That is all I can see is darkness. Though I can see nothing with my natural eyes, as good as they are, my mind's eye keeps replaying the events of the prom in my head. Watching my father die, Naruto stopping me, the fact that I was a house for a demon. With nothing and no one to comfort me, I cried. I cried like I had never done before.

Looking on into the oblivion beyond, I noticed that there was something changing in the distance. I squinted my eyes and saw a red and blue...something begin to make its way toward me. The closer it got, I realized it was making a noise. No, it was talking.

_KID, YOU HAVE TO REGULATE THE AMOUNT OF CHAKRA YOU GIVE HER. ONLY GIVE HER THE CHAKRA YOU TOOK FROM HER._

I didn't recognize that voice. It sounded... beastly.

_I'm trying Kyuubi. I'm not used to this whole "chakra" thing!_

That voice was familiar. I couldn't place where I had heard it from, but for some reason, that voice brought such a calm over me.

_THERE YOU GO, JUST LIKE THAT..._

_We got this. Hang on, Hinata, hang on!_

Hinata? Who is that? Oh yeah, that's me. Why does that man's voice soothe me so? I long to be embraced by that voice, but I cannot place a body to match the voice.

By now, the red and blue entity were fighting for control. They were directly in front of me. My reflection showed, and my reflection put its hand to the "mirror." I mirrored its action, and the entities began to move violently. I tried to take my hand away, but it would not move. The two entities finally merged, forming the most beautiful shade of purple I had ever seen. When the merging was complete, the now-purple, entity enveloped me in darkness.

* * *

The next week was very tedious. After Hinata and I were admitted to leave, the press was all over us. Thankfully, school was cancelled that week because renovations were still being done. Apparently Pein had done a number on the school.

Hinata and I still spent every waking moment together. But, because the press were crowding our apartments, we decided that Hinata would move in with me. One night, as the press was banging on our doors, we called our friends to help us move our things. Though we had only called two people, every one of our friends showed up.

Not understanding why they were allowed in, the press shouted angrily as we opened the door for our friends. With everyone there, we all scaled over to Hinata's balcony from mine and worked on moving things into our apartment. The girls helped to pack, while we guys moved everything over. After a few hours, Hinata had moved in. The fun part was getting her bed over. We put her things in the room that Ero-Sennin would stay in when he visited. We didn't want to be tempted to do something we had both agreed to wait on.

That night, everyone stayed over. Sasuke went to a nearby pizza shop and bought pizza while we all sat down, talking about everything but the prom. It was nice. For the first time in a while, life seemed normal. However, as with all good things, it had to come to an end.

Hinata and I had decided that we would talk to them about the demons we housed anyway, and this was a good a time as any. The cat was already out of the bag, so we would just explain it. Going into my room, I took the letter I had shown Hinata and passed it around the room. A half hour later, all eyes were on me.

"So.. that night at the theatre?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I allowed the hatred to consume me, and the Kyuubi used that as an outlet to take control of me."

"Wow..."

"What about you, Hinata?"

"To be honest, I figured out the same time you did."

"You never knew you had one?"

"Nope. I'm still not sure why my father never told me." She stated, a single tear falling down her face over her recently departed father.

"I'm sorry about him, Hinata. It was a beautiful funeral."

"Thank you, Ten-Ten." She smiled.

The funeral had taken place while we were unconscious. This news upset Hinata to no end, but she eventually found her peace with it. Apparently, Neji begged the main house to allow Hiashi, what was left of him, to be cremated so Hinata could at least attend the funeral, but the head house wouldn't allow it. In their eyes, Hinata was still a criminal.

I looked at Sasuke, who was sitting next to me, and whispered in his ear, "You feel like talking about what happened with that Itachi fellow?"

I expected some sort of backlash, but none came. He just looked at me and said, "Some other time."

I smiled at him, I got the picture.

The rest of the night was spent with us watching movies. Of course, Temari chose a scary movie to have an excuse to cuddle with Shikamaru. He didn't seem to mind. None us guys did, for that matter.

When it was over, Sakura shouted, "Man, I'm gonna have a nightmare tonight..."

"That's okay, Sakura, Sasuke will be there to protect you..."

She glared at Ino, who looked away and whistled a joyful tune. Sasuke actually laughed.

* * *

Our friends left the next day, leaving Naruto and I alone. We found that after prom, we barely had the energy to do anything. We decided that I would spend the day teaching Naruto to bake. It was fun watching him fail so many times, but he eventually could bake...adequately.

"Man. I will never be able to bake as good as you..."

"I wouldn't say that! you're improving!"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I was improving an hour ago. Now I seem to be tapering off."

I laughed, "Well, you can never be as good as me. This is one thing you will NEVER be able to beat me at."

Naruto returned me laugh and said, "We'll see about that!"

* * *

At the end of the day, I had prepared Hinata some cinnamon buns that my mother had left a recipe for. She loved them. She said, "I think I have a favorite food..."

I grinned, happily.

The next day, Friday, we got a call from a lawyer.

"Hello, is this Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Depends, who's asking?"

I heard the man laugh, " I am Shikaku Nara, from Nara and Akimichi and Yamanaka lawyer office. "

"Oh. You must be Shikamaru's dad!"

"I am! I take it you two are friends?"

"We are sir! He was actually at my house last night!"

"So it was your house he stayed at! Well, that solves that mystery."

"Hah, yes sir. I hope I didn't get him in trouble."

"No he is okay, he is just not much of a talker."

"Don't I know it!"

Shikaku laughed before he continued, "Anyway, Naruto, are you and Hinata going to be home tomorrow, say around 1:30?"

"We are."

"You mind if I drop by? There are some things we need to discuss."

Dread fell over me, "Depends, am I being sued for something?"

He laughed again, "No, no, nothing like that. We just have to go over Jiraiya and Hiashi's will with you two."

I sobered up, "Oh."

"I am sorry to hit with this news so suddenly, but you might want to hear what I have to say."

I was quiet a moment, lost in thought of Ero-Sennin, "Why did you wait until now? He died months ago."

"Strangely, that was part of his will."

"To wait before reading the will?"

"Actually, that is the part that shocked us. We have gone over Hiashi and Jiraiya wills, and each state that both are to only be read if both of them are gone."

"Wait...what!?"

"I can't discuss anymore more over the phone, the rest must be in person. Is 1:30 okay?"

"Yes sir. And don't eat lunch. Hinata is teaching me to cook tomorrow, so we'll have plenty."

He laughed heartily, "All right. I will see you then, Naruto."

"Goodbye!" He hung up.

* * *

"Who was that?" I asked Naruto as he returned to the couch to watch television.

"You are not going to believe this..."

* * *

Sasuke: *Storms back* "That's it, Hinata. I'm-" *Looks at Neji*  
Sasuke:"oooh" *Pokes Neji with a stick, along with everyone else*  
Littlepans: Oh, why not? *Pokes Neji with a stick*

Comment/Review Please!


	19. Chapter 19 - Wills

Two more chapters! OH MY GOSH! :SKDjf;LSehjiw7y4liwujhfS:g;kry...  
Okay, I'm good.

Though I am on vaction, I will do my best to publish the last two chapters within my normal time frame. (I never realized how much I love writing.)

As a warning, the last two chapters will go REALLY fast. This is for the simple fact that I need to end the story decently, and it needs to happen. (Sorry if it upsets you.)

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata and I were finishing up my lesson on cooking on a grill when someone knocked on the door. I was happy for the interruption. Having not been at school in a while, I forgot how strict of a tutor Hinata was.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, almost too loudly, as Hinata watched me walk away.

"Saved by the bell..." she muttered under her breath.

As I walked to the door, I realized how much she resembled my mother when it came to us living with each other. Even though she was still the shy, quiet woman I fell in love with, she could still hurt me with a wooden spoon if I did something wrong. You did not want to get on her bad side.

_I truly did fall in love with someone like my mother..._

I opened the door and was greeted by a familiar face. Shikamaru was standing there along with his father, Shikaku. At least, I guessed it was Shikaku, he looked an awful lot like his son.

"Hey Shikamaru!"

"Hey, Naruto. Sorry we're late, mom was on our case this morning." Shikaku explained to me.

"Troublesome women..." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

I whispered, "I'm beginning to understand that..."

"What was that Naruto?" Hinata called from the other side of the room.

All three of us tensed up. Did I mention she has amazing perception?

"Nothing, dear..."

She didn't push further, but I knew I was in for it later.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I brought Shikamaru along. He's learning to be a lawyer, like I am, so I figured it would be good practice to come along." Shikaku explained.

"Ah. That's all right, I don't mind," I looked at Shikamaru, "Lawyer, huh? Kinda fits."

He gave the slightest smile.

"Come on in." I said as I opened the door wider to let them in. Hinata was taking off the apron she always wore when she cooked. It was, of course, purple. According to her, it used to be her mothers.

"Shikamaru!" She started, reverting to her normal reserved self, "And I take it you are Shikaku." She said, bowing.

"I am, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She smiled at him and looked at me. Though I saw love, I also saw a bit of fire.

_Yeah. I'm gonna get it tonight..._

* * *

We all sat down at the round table in between the living room and kitchen. I set the table while Naruto brought the hamburgers he had been making. Trying me best not to be partial, Naruto was really good when it came to using the grill. His skills in the kitchen were...adequate, but when it came to that grill, he sure could cook.

After forty-five minutes of talking and eating, we finally got down to business. Naruto and I cleared the table as Shikamaru and his father began spreading things out on the table. When everything was set up, we both sat down next to each other, across from the other two. With my ability to read people, I could see that the two were afraid to begin speaking.

"I guess the biggest question we have is what you meant on the phone last night." Naruto stated bluntly. He wasn't one for tact or big words, in fact, he sounded more like a child than an adult. That was one of the things I loved about him.

"Ah, yes. I said last night," Shikaku started, "that there was an unusual request in both of their wills."

We simply nodded.

"Well, all I know is what I said last night. However, Jiraiya left a note explaining this. I can read it to you if that is okay," He said, looking at Naruto.

"Go ahead."

Shikaku picked up a letter and began to read:

'Naruto, I know you must be getting a bit tired of these letters I leave you, but I assure you it is for your good. My life is very complicated, and because of that, yours will become so. I figure I will get right to the point. I instructed in my will to not have my will read, which will also include your parents will, unless I and Hiashi Hyūga, the head of the Hyūga clan, were to die. To explain this, I will start with the first time I found out you loved this Hinata girl. When I left that first night I visited you, I visited Hiashi that night. He immediately let me in, as your father and he were once good friends. I explained to him who you were, by that I mean who's son you are, and your relationship to Hinata. Though he wasn't particularly fond of you, for reasons I did not understand, it was Minato's wish that Naruto's future wife's company would merge with his. Hiashi reluctantly agreed, and we added this to our wills. I know this is a simple response, but I hope you will one day find the answers to the questions I have left you. As a final word, I want to say this. Naruto, though you and I were never flesh-and-blood, I loved you like a son. I am sorry for the life that you were thrust into, and sorry for the life that is about to be thrust on you. All I can say is you need to love that woman of yours, as she will be your only comfort in the days to come. Trust her and never let her go.'  
With love,  
Ero-Sennin

Shikaku lay the letter down. I looked over to Naruto and saw him fighting tears. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, and he cried. Gratefully, Shikaku and his son said not a word. I knew what was going through Naruto's head. He thought of Jiraiya as a father, and to know Jiraiya returned the sentiment was everything to him. With his head buried in my shoulder, I rocked him back and forth. I watched as Shikamaru silently stood up and walked over to Naruto and kneeled behind me, having Naruto look at him.

"Naruto, I know I'm not good with social interaction, but I hope you understand that Hinata is not the only one there for you. All of us are here. We never fully understood until that night at prom, but we are friends. If anything goes wrong, we are here for you too."

Naruto suddenly stopped crying. I imagined him looking at Shikamaru in the eye. I felt his mouth move into his signature ear-to-ear grin.

"Thanks Shikamaru." He let me go and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Shikak-"

"It is no problem Naruto. To be honest, I'm glad you cried. Some people get angry and attack me."

He slid two slips of paper over to Naruto. "These are the wills of Jiraiya and Minato. I will go over then with you in a minute, but look over them if you will." Naruto accepted them.

Reaching into his bag, Shikaku took out a slip of paper and handed it to me. "I would read this to you, but your father stated it was for your eyes only," he looked at Naruto, " I suppose that means him too."

I nodded, accepting the paper. Though I still had the slightest resentment toward my father for not telling me I house the Hachibi, I still loved him. Hopefully this would explain some things.

"Now, Hinata, this is your father's will. You may find this very surprising," I looked at him curiously, "however, I will go over Naruto's first, if that is okay with you. He has two wills, and I would rather get the two out of the way."

I simply nodded. Naruto looked like he was going to object but I looked at him and smiled. Naruto needed closure more than I did. Besides, I needed him strong in case the letter my father left was too painful to read.

"We will start with your father's will. Breaking it down, I will tell you what your parents left you. In total, there are three things. The first, is a full scholarship to any school you chose to attend," Naruto's eyes shot up. "Please allow me to finish. Second, he leaves you with the Uzumaki corporation, which you will be able to take control of at the age of twenty-one. And finally," Shikaku reached into his bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "a cloak that was tailor made by your father and mother. They left it at this address, which you can pick up anytime you want."

He slid Naruto a picture, and said, "This is what it looks like." The coat was like the usual kind he wore at school, a long, thin cloak that covered his body unless it was unzipped. The only difference, this one was white with orange fire on the rim of the sleeves and the bottom of the coat. On the back was written the word "Hokage." Pointing to the unfamiliar word, I asked, "What does this mean?"

"We are not sure. We suspect it is something meant for Naruto."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what it means." Naruto said.

Getting back to business, he asked, "Any questions?" Naruto shook his head. "All right, now onto Jiraiya's. There are two things he has left you. One, is all of his money, which is roughly 13 million dollars." Naruto's mouth dropped, as did mine and Shikamaru's.

"Wow, the kid is rich..." Shikamaru said.

Continuing, "And last, he has left you this scroll." He took out of his bag a scroll that had the word "Truth" written on the front. "It was instructed to be read only by you and her." Naruto simply nodded and added, "No questions." Shikaku smiled as he turned to me. "Now, Ms. Hyūga. We were very surprised to find this out. Your father has left you two things. One, is the letter I handed you earlier. The second," He paused looking at me. I was still very confused. "Your father has named you the new head of the Hyūga company."

I looked at him, dumbfounded. "But...How..di-"

"We know just as much as you. I expect that letter will explain everything to you."

I nodded and added, "I have no questions." He smiled. "Either you are very smart, or still in shock. Either way, here is my number in case you think of any questions you may have...

* * *

Shikaku and Shikamaru left with a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, Naruto. I meant what I said. If you ever need anything..." Shikamaru said as they left.

Naruto simply smiled, "You got, Shikamaru. And thank you, I'm glad to know I've got friends I can talk to."

He smiled and walked away. Closing the door behind me, I walked over the couch where Hinata was sitting with the letter her father left her.

"The date on the letter says it was written only the day before prom..." She started.

I sat down and wrapped my arm around her, "I can leave if you want to be alone."

She quickly grabbed be and held me tight. "No, I need you here." She said, fighting tears.

"Would you like me to read it to you?" She nodded and handed me the slip of paper.

With one hand still around Hinata, I read:

'To my dearest daughter, Hinata. If you are reading this, it means that I am no more. There are so many things I wish to tell you, but life prevents me from doing so. I am writing this not knowing how long I have to live. As it turns out, a group that goes by the name "Akatsuki" is after me. More specifically, they are after Hachibi that is inside of you. There, I said it. I suppose I should start there. There are many corporations that house at least one of nine demons. In order to contain them, it is necessary for that demon to be sealed inside of a human being. There are two companies, that I know, that house such a demon. Ours, and the Uzumaki corporation. I will start with ours. Our corporation possesses the Eight-Tails, or Hachibi. It was decided for you to be the Hachibi because you were born with a rare substance that flows through you, known as chakra. This chakra is the very thing that, for years, the Uzumaki and Hyūga company have been researching. Because of this chakra, the Hachibi could be suppressed. It is because of this you were sealed with the Hachibi. It is because of this I had you banished. Before I continue, I want apologize for banishing you, but it was the only way I could save your life. The night your sister was murdered, the main house wanted to use you as a tool of reckoning. They wanted to release the Hachibi. This would have killed you, though. So, to keep that from happening, I pinned the murder on you, and instructed Neji to watch over you. Neji did not know why, but he agreed. When the true killer was found, I used the main houses' pride to keep you banished. Please understand that I did this for you. I could not lose both of my daughters. Onto the other matter, the boy, Naruto. He came to me yesterday asking me to come to the prom. Looking at him, I see the kindness that your mother had toward people. I couldn't help but agree. As a side note, I must say that you chose a good one. Perhaps this will lead to great things in the future. I finish my letter with this: I am resolving to tell you everything tonight after prom. If I do not get the chance, know that I am truly sorry for the life you have given. I am sorry for making your life hell. But most of all, I am sorry that I could be the father you wanted and desperately needed. I love you, Hinata, more than anything. I entrust the company to you. There will be dissidents, but I know you can establish your hold. You are strong.'  
With love,  
Your father, Hiashi

Tears had flown down her face the instant I began to read, but she didn't make a sound. Once I finished, she couldn't hold it in, and she cried bitterly. I did all I knew to do. I held her. I held her, pouring all of my love into that one hug.

_To think..._

After a while she began to repeat during her cries, "I'm so sorry, daddy. So sorry..." Again, I just held her. I didn't know the words to comfort her. All I knew was that she was hurting and feeling guilty. She blamed and hated her father for so long for something that he did to protect her. To know the truth, to say the least, was killing her.

We stayed like this a long time, and I said not a word, which was miracle in itself.

* * *

My sobbing slowly came to an end. I just sat there, in Naruto's arms. In his arms, I felt safe and protected. More than that, I felt loved. I slowly came to the realization that my father left me one other thing. As I looked up into Naruto's eyes, I knew it to be true. My love was here, and my father left me a man that truly loves me, which was more than I could ask for.

"You okay, Hinata?" He asked, still staring at me. I could get lost in the ocean of his blue eyes.

"I am."

"You know I'm here for you, right?"

I nodded my head, "I know."

We continued to stare at each other for a few minutes. Naruto's face looked so serious until he stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed, as did he, and the tension of sadness slowly went away. That was another thing I loved about him, he knows how to cheer me up.

"Come on, I'll take you to your bed, Hinata." I looked up at the clock an saw it as nearly midnight.

"Not yet."

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting back down.

"We need to talk."

"What about?"

"What was that about me being troublesome?"

* * *

Neji: *Wakes Up* "Why are you all poking me!?"  
Naruto: "Because it's fun!"  
Hinata: "I agree."  
Rock Lee: "The Springtime of-"  
Neji: "DANGIT, GUYS I-"  
Ten-Ten: "Geez, Neji, don't lose your temper!"  
Neji: *Sees Ten-Ten, blushed, faints.*  
Everyone: *Poke*

Comment/ Review Please!


	20. Chapter 20 - Decision

I borrowed a scene in this from Friends. Kudos to those who catch it!

I do NOT own Naruto or Friends.

* * *

Eventually, the press left us alone. They left after a comment made by our "lawyer" Shikaku. He stated that when the time was right, we would divulge on the information that was now known globally. Toward the end of summer, very few of them came by. It was nice to actually leave the house through the front door. When we wanted to visit our friends, Hinata and I, with the help of our friends, would climb out of the balcony out back. It's amazing how much you can miss the front door.

Summer came and went. After summer came, we started out senior year of Konoha High. Nothing of any notable interest happened, but I slowly came to a realization. I loved Hinata. Sure, I had said it before, and I meant it, but I actually LOVED her. For some reason, I had the unbearable desire to protect her from everything. To save her from every bad thing. To lay my life down for her. With this realization, I came to a decision.

"So, which ring do are you going to get her?" Temari asked as we browsed the selection in the catalog.

"Would you stop asking me that! I'm still deciding." I replied.

"Then why did you ask me to help?"

"I didn't ask you. You walked in on me while I was looking at the catalog!"

"Hah, yea...I just wish you weren't in the bathroom when I did."

"You should have knocked..."

"Once again, not knocking has paid off."

I had come to the decision that I would propose to Hinata. I wanted to keep the matter private, but Temari found out. Hinata and I hosted a "farewell" summer party at our apartment, and Temari hung around to help clean up. She walked in while I was using the bathroom. Since then she has come to the apartment more often. Luckily, Temari and I had been assigned to a group project, so Hinata didn't suspect a thing. Or become jealous, which I hoped wouldn't happen.

"Aren't you supposed to meet Shikamaru for a date?" I asked, trying to get her to leave me alone.

"Shoot, I do. See 'ya!" She yelled as she left the apartment.

I was alone now to search the catalog by myself. I wasn't able to search long, because Hinata texted me. She needed me to head to the mall and pick something up for her. I would have helped her anyway, but this gave me an excuse to check out the rings they had there.

_Thank God Temari isn't here..._

I texted a simple, "Sure thing, honey!" and locked the apartment behind me. Now, I needed a ride. Hinata and I had both bought a used vehicle, but she was at work at the moment, and with her, the car. As I walked out, Neji pulled up in his company car. Neji graduated last year, and was quickly chosen to work at a high-end company. He made a lot of money and got a car, provided he went to school and worked toward a business degree.

"Hinata asked me to take you to the mall to pick something up." He stated.

I then came to the decision that I could trust Neji. I could tell him. I got in the passenger seat and Neji headed to the mall. I gauged whether or not to tell Neji. I liked him, and he was quiet, but he was dating the loudest person in the world, Ten-Ten.

"Neji, how good are you at keeping secrets?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"I'm deciding if I should let you in on a secret."

"Seriously, shouldn't you tell Lady Hinata?"

"This is one secret and I can't tell her." I said, quietly. I must have spoken too quiet, because Neji started yelling at me.

"You BETTER not be cheating on her, or I swear I will-"

"It's not that, I promise! I love her too much to do that."

He eyed my suspiciously, and the returned his gaze to the road. "I can keep them."

"Do what, now?"

"I can keep secrets."

"Can you keep them from Ten-Ten?"

He laughed, go figure, and said "She trusts that I will not keep secrets from her. If you tell me not to tell her, though, it better be a good reason."

"It is, trust me."

He nodded, signaling me to continue. "There is something I want to do while we are at the mall."

He was silent, which I took as cue to keep going. "I want to visit the jewelry shop."

He looked at me as if I were a child, "If you are buying her a piece of jewelry, why can I not tell...," the truth hit him, "YOU WANT TO PROPOSE TO LADY HINATA!?"

"OW, yes I do. PLEASE stop yelling."

"Wow, the baka is going to get married." Came the one voice I didn't expect. I turned around and saw Sasuke sitting there.

"What are you doing there!?"

"Well, I was sleeping, but Neji woke me up."

"I was taking Sasuke to meet Sakura at the mall." Neji explained, finally wrapping his head around the idea of me marrying Hinata.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I was going to, but I didn't think it necessary... I didn't think you would ask permission to marry her."

_Sure lets go with that._

Before I could say anything, he continued, "That was very respectful of you, Naruto, but you didn't need to ask. Hinata loves you, and I can see you love her. That is all I need to go on. You have my permission."

I let out my pent up breath, "Thank you, Neji," I turned around to Sasuke, "Can you keep this from Sakura?"

"I can. I haven't been able to tease her about knowing something she doesn't in a while." He said with a grin.

"And I will not tell Ten-Ten. As much as I love her, she can be a bit of a loudmouth." Neji added with a grin.

"Thanks guys. Neji, I may need your help picking the ring out. Temari and I-"

"Temari?" Neji asked, getting suspicious again.

"Oh yeah, she knows. She walked in on me looking through a catalog at rings."

"Oh, that's understandable."

_Better not tell them where I was..._

"I take it you were in the bathroom?" Sasuke asked, laughing.

_Dangit!_

I nodded, and the car was full of the laughter of the quietest people in school.

* * *

I got out of work early, and decided to drop by the mall and surprise Naruto. As I pulled in, I noticed Sakura walking by my car, and I ran to her.

"Hinata, I thought you had to work?"

"They let me out early, today. Not much business."

She smiled, "The life of a cashier," she thought a moment, "well, the cashier of a family owned-store."

I chuckled, "Why are you here?"

"I'm meeting Sasuke. We decided to go out for lunch today."

"Oh." I looked toward the entrance at the people filing in and out of the mall. "I guess we better get started looking for them."

"I told Sasuke to meet me inside. I know where he's at!" She added.

"And, with any luck, Naruto will be there." I smiled at her, and we headed inside.

We walked into the mall and saw the two sitting on the bench, with my cousin Neji. We walked over, and the closer we got, we heard snippets of their conversation.

"Are you sure, Naruto? There's no turning back from this." Neji asked, not noticing us walk up.

Naruto nodded his head. "I'm sure."

"Hey guys!" Sakura yelled as we walked up.

_Dangit, Sakura, I really wanted to know what they were talking about._

They all turned around, and when they saw me, their eyes widened. If I was just being nosy before, now I was suspicious. They were hiding something, and what more, it was about me. Naruto has never done this. I was getting agitated.

"Hinata! I thought you were at work," Naruto said, running up to hug me.

"I got off early, I wanted to surprise you." I said. I was going to get this information out of him.

"Well, I am surprised."

I looked at the other two, "What were you two talking about?"

"We were deciding where we would buy lunch." Neji interjected quickly. A little too quickly.

"There's no turning from that decision." Sakura said. She noticed too, and was getting suspicious herself.

"Yeah. We were just saying how we neverhang out anymore, you know, just the guys."

I was going to object, but Sakura interrupted, "Well, you go on ahead. Hinata and me will go look around."

Relief spread over their faces. I looked at Sakura, who winked at me.

"Naruto." I said, as they got up to leave.

He looked at me. "I love you." I said forcefully, but meaning every bit of it.

"And I love you." Came his reply. He meant that, but that didn't ease my suspicion. As they disappeared from sight, Sakura said "Yeah, they are hiding something."

"You think!?"

She grabbed my arm, and we followed them.

* * *

We walked into a store that was very big. There was very expensive jewelry everywhere. Women were walking around, pulling their husbands. A man behind the counter looked at us and said, "I'm sorry, unless you are buying something you must leave."

"I'm actually planning to, if I can find the right one." I said to the man. The scowl he had on his face turned to suspicion, be he pushed no further.

We spent fifteen minutes looking around until we stopped at a display that held the most beautiful ring. The ring had a gold band, and on top was a diamond that was surrounded by four gems. Two of the gems were purple, and the others were orange. The top left was purple and the gem on the bottom right was orange. The same was with the other gems. Between each gem, the band wrapped around each, intricately. This beautiful design was very small, so it wasn't too big. All together, it was maybe half an inch, all the way around.

"This is the one." I stated.

Neji and Sasuke just looked at it.

"Excuse me sir, what can you tell me about this one?" I asked.

* * *

"How did we lose them?!" Sakura said, frustrated.

"Because you wanted to get a taco!"

"I'm sorry, I was hungry!"

I looked around and noticed a jewelry shop at the end of the corridor.

"Let's just look around." I sighed in defeat, leading Sakura to the entrance of the store.

"This is the one." I heard a voice say. I quickly turned to the source of the sound and saw Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke, their backs to us, looking into a display. I quickly grabbed Sakura and hid. We peeked around the corner and watched with interest.

"Excuse me sir, what can you tell me about this one?" Naruto asked, signaling to a nearby man.

"Each of these gems are diamond, but the four surrounding the middle are colored," he looked at Naruto, "But I doubt you could afford this." He said.

"Why? How much is it?"

When he said the figure, I nearly fainted, but Naruto stood there. "Well, that is a lot" Neji looked at Naruto, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I know she would love this one, but it is too much."

Naruto looked at him, "I said it was a lot, but I didn't say I couldn't afford it." The man behind the corner laughed. "How can you possibly afford this? You are, what, eighteen?"

"Do you know who I am, sir?"

He shook his head. "I'm the heir to the Uzumaki corporation." The man's eyes widened, and then quickly returned. "Yeah, and I'm the king of England."

"You don't have to believe me, but I can afford this. I would rather, though try a different method of paying for this."

He rolled his eyes, "And what is that?"

"I can pay half of this right now, but I would like to make payments on it until I have it paid off."

"I'm sorry we don't-"

"We do, sir." A man walked into the room and signaled the clerk to walk away. "I apologize, he is not too trusting of teenagers." I nodded. "We can accommodate you, but I must ask, are you really the heir to the Uzumaki corporation?"

"I am. My father was Minato Namikaze and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

He chuckled, and said, "You sure do look like your father."

Naruto beamed, "Why thank you!" He looked down at the ring. "As I said, I can pay half right now, but I would like to make payments to pay this off."

"And when would you like to have this ring paid off?"

Naruto completed the transaction and Sakura grabbed my arm, running. We didn't stop until we reached the benches we met the boys at earlier.

"I can't believe it! Naruto is going to propose to you!" Sakura said excitedly.

To be honest, I didn't believe it myself. It was all too sudden.

"I have a while, though. That thing won't be paid off until April of next year. That's six months from now." I said, still shocked.

Sakura's eyes widened, "You know what is in April, don't you?"

I smiled, "Senior prom."

* * *

Just to note, I've never had a girlfriend, let alone proposed, so I do not know what an engagement ring should look. This is one of those minor inconveniences that I hope you overlook. xD

So, what do you think? One more chapter, and this thing is complete. After the last chapter, I'm going to ask for you guys' opinion on something regarding the story. So, please, read until the end.

Neji: *Wakes up* "My head..."  
Ten-Ten: "Neji!" *Glomp*  
Neji: *Pass out*  
Hinata: "Ten-Ten, maybe you should leave him alone for now. Making your boyfriend pass out probaly isn't a good thing."  
Ten-Ten: "I know, I just love doing it!" *Poke*  
Naruto: *Pulls object out of pocket*

Comment/Review Please!


	21. Chapter 21 - Proposal

After this chapter, I have a few words/questions I would like everyone to read/answer. Please stick around till the end.

I borrowed another scene in this chapter from Friends (What can I say, I love Friends). If you catch it, you get a digital cookie.

I do NOT own Naruto or Friends.

* * *

I set a plan to have the ring paid off by prom. Though the price of the ring was staggering, I was able to pay half of it using the money I set aside from my job I got during the summer. Doing the math, I could have it paid off if I pulled double shifts the rest of the school year. I wasn't too excited about that.

In the months following me buying the ring, Hinata seemed to be more loving. Not to say she didn't love me before, she just hugged me more, kissed me more, that kind of thing. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she knew I was proposing. Even if she did, I took her loving affection as a good sign. There was no way she would say no.

Senior year flew by with some amazing accomplishments. All the tutoring with Hinata must have rubbed off, because my grades shot from average to above average. In fact, my last report card was mostly A's. On top of that, the basketball team won state, which was the first time it ever had.

With prom fast approaching, in one week to be accurate, it was time for me to pick up the ring. I preferred to go alone, but Temari was angry that I took the guys to help pick the ring out, when she was the one who found out first. Reluctantly, I agreed. As I paid the final payment on the ring, the manager brought out a small ring box. It was a deep purple, Hinata's favorite color. "I hope that girl of yours likes it." He smiled. I had told about my proposal, and, needless to say, we became friends. Well, as close as a 19 year-old and a 35 year-old man can be.

I smiled back, "That box is...wow."

He laughed and said, "The material on the box is a fiber found in nature that is very durable. Seeing as how it is natural, it is very expensive, as is everything natural. And don't you try and pay me for it, I can see you love this girl, and want the best for her." He added with a another smile and wink.

* * *

I couldn't contain my excitement over Naruto going to propose. It seemed, though, that Sakura was going to explode with the news. Her and Ino were natural gossips, so she was dying to tell someone.

"I can't believe Naruto is going to propose tomorrow!" Sakura yelled, a little too loudly.

"Naruto...is what?" Ino asked, lifting her head up. We girls were at the mall buying dresses to wear.

I face-palmed. "Sakura...you loud-mouth."

"Anoo...Gomen..."

Before I could tell Ino not to say anything, she was on the phone with someone.

"That's right, Ten-Ten, he is!"

_Oh God, now they all know._

"INO!" Sakura yelled.

Ino jumped and her and Ten-Ten, as loud as she is, yelped at the noise.

"We're not supposed to know about it, so shut up!"

"Oh I know, I'm just telling a couple of frien-"

Sakura ran over and grabbed the phone from her. "If you say a word of this to ANYONE I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish!" The threat was for the both Ino and Ten-Ten. There was silence, and then an audible gulp from Ten-Ten.

"Look, we found out on accident, and I don't want him to know that I know. Besides, I need to focus on a dress for tonight. I want this night to be perfect." I said to Ino. She eased and said, "All right, I won't say a word." Ten-Ten agreed also from the other side of the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys were all out eating lunch. They had all bought their suits the day before. Naruto had already told the guys, so there was no surprise. Or, it should be said there is no HIDING a surprise from them. Temari had told her brother Kankuro, who was a friend of Kiba's, and when Kiba finds something out, the whole group does as well.

"So, you are going to propose tomorrow, huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep."

"Gonna kiss her?"

I nodded.

"Tongue?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

* * *

I had found the dress. It was a lavender, of course, sequin no-strap dress. It came down to my ankles. After trying it on, I knew this was the one. It hugged my form very well, but was very comfortable, which surprised me.

When I walked out, all three girls were struck dumb. (Ten-Ten had decided to meet up with Ino, Sakura, and me.)

"It's...you're beautiful Hinata..." Sakura said slowly.

"Too bad I can't afford it." I said, downcast.

"How much was it, again?" Sakura asked.

"$1,200..."

Ten-Ten whistled. "That is a lot."

"How much do you have?" Another person said.

I turned to see that the manager of the store was talking to me. I could tell she was the manager because of her nametag that had the name, "Manager, Rin." I know, real obvious, huh?

"Anoo, I have about half that." Ever since finding out about Naruto's proposal, I saved all the money I could to buy a dress. Knowing it was at prom, I had plenty of time to get $600, which I thought would be enough. I was obviously not.

She looked at me appraisingly. I blushed and she chuckled.

"Do you love this boy?"

I looked at her.

"Gomen, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. It seems that you are going to engaged to this boy."

"Sakura is pretty loud, no wonder you heard..."

Sakura shot me a glance.

"I do love him," I answered, turning to back the manager, " After losing my family, he has been the one to get me through it." Though that was true, he wasn't the only one. Every one of my friends had helped me through it. Naruto, however, was the one to hold me as I cried myself to sleep at night the months following his death.

She smiled and said, "Change back into your clothes and meet me at the counter."

I turned back into the dressing room and put on my clothes I brought with me. I put the dress on the hanger it came in and walked over to the counter with it. Before I could say anything she said, "So, where's the money?"

"I don't have $1,200-"

"I know, silly. I'm giving you the dress for $500."

"Wait...huh?

"Listen, I can tell you love this boy. And, after hearing how you have no family, I felt bad. Now, I'm not taking pity on you, though I do have some, I just sympathize. I lost my family when I was your age, and I know what it is like to have that one person to help you through it."

"So, are you two...?

"That's right! We've been married for twenty-three years. I fall in love with him every day."

It was my turn to laugh, "I know exactly what you mean." I took out my debit card and she took it from me and swiped it.

"I tell you what, what time is your prom tomorrow?"

"It starts at 9 tomorrow night."

"I will get this cleaned and have it sent to your house. So it doesn't get messed up."

I smiled and wrote my address down. "You have no idea what this means to me, ma'am!"

She laughed, "I think I do."

* * *

The same as last year, the group divided between my apartment and Sakura's house, and, also as the same as last year, we ate my lasagna, which everyone loved.

"So, tonight is the night. Are you nervous Naruto?" Rock Lee asked.

I nodded my head, "You have no idea."

"To think, the baka is about to have a fiancé. " Sasuke interjected.

I poked back, "I know, and before you too!"

"BURN!" Kiba yelled, which made everyone laugh more.

"It wasn't-" Sasuke began, but Shino interrupted him.

"That burn was so bad, you need ointment." We all looked over at Shino, who never talked. After a few moments of silence, we all broke out in laughter. That was a horrible pun, but seeing how it came from Shino made it that much funnier. It made me feel a lot better. The butterflies and tension that had been building in my stomach were now gone.

_I have the BEST friends..._

"Oi, Naruto," Shikamaru said as everyone quieted down, "do you think Principle Tsunade will like you interrupting?"

"Don't worry, I got her permission first. I have known her for a long time, so I just had to ask."

"How did she take the news?" Choji asked.

"Well, at first she choked me."

Pausing, I earned a few stares. "She thought I got her pregnant."

"You didn't, did you?" Neji asked, his brotherly concern showing. Neji had gotten permission from Tsuande to bring Ten-Ten to prom, even though they graduated last year. The only reason she allowed it was because of the proposal.

"Don't worry, Neji, I didn't. Besides, we decided to wait until we got married before we...took that step."

"Look Naruto is blushing!" Rock Lee yelled, which made the room fill with laughter again.

* * *

By the time the boys pulled up, the whole group of girls knew what was going to happen. When Naruto stepped out of the limo, everyone squealed.

"At least he had the sense not to wear that Joker outfit this year..." Temari said.

I looked out the window and saw that Naruto had donned a simple black suit, with a lavender tie. Looking at this front breast pocket, I could see a slight bulge, in the shape of a square.

"That must be the ring." Sakura pointed out.

"Come on, let's get downstairs!" Ten-Ten yelled.

Before I left, Sakura grabbed my forearms and looked me in the eye, "Are you absolutely sure about this Hinata? I know how you feel about marriage."

Sure, I had my doubts. But those doubts were about if we were too young or not. In regards to whom I would marry, I knew it would be Naruto when he brought my father to prom last year. Even after he died, and I broke down, he stayed and put the pieces back together. He was there every step of the way. And, as the manger-lady said, I fall in love with him more every day.

"Sakura, I am sure." I gave a reassuring ear-to-ear grin.

"Man, that boy is rubbing off on you!" She ran off so she didn't see my blush.

* * *

I had resolved to propose right before the announcement of the King and Queen. Last year, that was right before the last slow dance, so that would give me a chance to dance with my new fiancé. Tsunade was going to call everyone's attention to the floor and I would propose then.

This year, Kiba was able to get himself a date with a girl he had met during one of our basketball games. She was the complete opposite of Kiba, a quiet, cat-lover. Choji and Ino made their status as a couple known the previous summer, and Shino brought the same girl he did last year. This time, though, he had her sister with him too.

"Wow..." Shikamaru said as he walked off, holding both girls hands'.

"Shino...the stud..." Sasuke said, and we all broke into laughter.

* * *

Naruto and I spent the rest of the night together. I didn't leave his side to make this a little easier on him. I knew this had to be nerve-racking.

I grabbed his hand and looked at him, "I love you."

He looked back at me and said, "I love you, too. More than you know." I smiled back and we returned out attention to the stage where Tsunade was starting to speak.

* * *

Tsunade looked at me with a loving expression as she walked up the stairs leading to the top of the temporary stage that was setup in the gym.

"Ladies and Gentleman," I glanced at Hinata, "we will now announce the King and Queen of this year's prom."

My mouth dropped as I glanced to Neji. He had the same expression. The guys knew I had asked Tsunade to do. I looked at her and she nodded ever so slightly. I calmed down enough to return my attention to her.

Tsunade pulled a note-card from her pocket and began, "I have to say, this is the first year this has happened. The King and Queen were voted in unanimously-" this earned quite a few blank started from her students. "That means everyone voted for these two only." An audible "Oh, I get it now!" sounded throughout the gym. "Well, now I know why we failed when it came to our reading standards... " She muttered to herself, in the microphone.

"Anyway, would you please give a round of applause for the King and Queen, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga!"

Hinata and I stared at each other as the room burst into applause. Grabbing her hand, we headed up to the stage, where we were both crowned. It took a while for the applause to die down, but when it did, Tsunade continued, "Also, Mr. Uzumaki has an announcement to make." I looked at her and she smiled, stepping off of the stage.

The room was deathly quiet as I turned to Hinata, got down on one knee and asked the question that I had never thought I would have the chance to ask. I asked my very first and very best friend. The woman, Hinata Hyūga, who had become the light in my darkness.

I asked, "Hinata Hyūga, will you marry me?"

* * *

_Don't faint... Don't faint... Don't faint... Don't faint..._ I chanted to myself as he got on one knee.

"Hinata Hyūga, will you marry me?"

_There he said it. Now it's your turn. You practiced this... just say it!_

"Yes, Naruto, I will marry you."

And with that, I did what anyone named Hinata Hyūga would do in my situation.

I fainted.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

There you go. The last chapter. Another note, I never did go to any kind of dance in high school (I know, I had NO life... I'm still trying to remedy that...) so I don't know if they do "King and Queen" at prom.

Now, for my request. As you can tell, this story will have a sequel, and possibly another sequel. Now, before I start, I want you to know that I am not trying to milk this story, but I have had a specific end to this story that I want to reach and it seems that, after writing 20 chapters in the sequel, I may need another one to reach the ending I want. Now, I have a few questions that I would like EVERYONE to answer, please. I want some feedback so I know how to continue/end this story. (#1 and #2 will "spoil" the sequel in a way, so if you would rather not read them, you can skip to #3.)

1) This is perhaps my biggest concern. As I said before, I have written out 20 chapters already, essentially finishing this next chapter in the LitD series. Though I won't spoil the story, I want you to know that I will connect this story to the Ninja universe. Would you be averse to this? And if not, would you be averse to me making this a trilogy?

2) In regards to the sequel, would you rather have SasuSaku (Sasuke and Sakura) or LeeSaku (Rock Lee and Sakura), relationship-wise?

3) I was wondering if you would like me to write a quick 1 - 2 chapters about Naruto and Hinata's wedding CEREMONY (no lemons =P). Depending on the response I get from this, I will post a "sneak peek" of the sequel in the extra two chapters, or as a stand-alone chapter. (These will be posted under LitD.)

4) After reading my story over, and receiving a few comments (I'm not critical, as I really do agree with him/her), I think my story progressed a little fast toward the end. I'm going to try and "slow it down." Do you all agree?

Now, as a final note, thank you all who stayed with this story from the beginning, such as **Rose Tiger, Chewie Cookies,** and **Ayrmed**. Your constant feedback and consistent reading really made me feel like I was doing something right, even when you criticized my writing. Another shoutout to EVERYONE who has read my story. This is my first FF, and I hope you enjoyed it. For now, please allow me 2 - 4 weeks to write/rewrite this next story to fit your answers to my questions above. If you chose to have the wedding chapters, I will have them up before-hand, though. For now, This is Littlepans, signing off. (I've always wanted to say that!)

Ja ne!

Naruto: *Gets on one Knee* "Hinata, will you marry me?"  
Hinata: *Faints*  
Ten-Ten: *Squeal*  
Neji: *Wakes up* NARUTO, YOU DID IT AGAIN!  
Naruto:"Uh-oh..."

Review/Comment please!


	22. Chapter 22 - Bet

The first part of the wedding, as promised! I hope you enjoy.

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

"Come on, tell us!" Ino pestered.

"Yeah, come on." Choji said, "We all want to know. Even Shikamaru is dying to know."

I glanced over and saw Shikamaru dozing on the couch.

"Okay, bad example." Choji said, laughing nervously.

I looked down at my hand, which was intertwined with my wife, Hinata's, hand. We were sitting at the kitchen table of our new home. After our graduation from college, which was last week, we needed a bigger place to live, as well as a place that was closer to work.

"I don't know..."

Kiba, holding his girlfriends hand, said, "Come on, we didn't get to see you two until the wedding. What happened before!?"

"It's just-" Hinata started, but was interrupted,

"What happened is between us!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah!" Ten-Ten yelled in agreement.

"No, we will NOT tell!" I yelled.

"Naruto." Came the deep, monotone voice of Shino. "Why will you not tell us?"

"It's just-"

"Nothing bad happened, right?" He asked, trying to reason why we would not answer.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then why not tell us?"

"I-"

"I think you should tell them." Said Sasuke.

"I can't!"

Neji nodded his head, "I agree, you should tell them, Naruto."

"Why!?"

"Because, it would be amusing." He smirked.

I sighed in defeat before turning to Hinata, "What do you think?"

"Anoo, I'm not too excited about it, but they really want to know." She said, her facing turning red.

"Ugh." I looked up at Sasuke and Neji, who were smiling.

_I hate you guys..._

"All right, we'll tell you..."

"Tell us, what?" I turned around and saw that Shikamaru was sitting up on the couch.

"Hey, look who's back among the land of the living!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba!" yelled his girlfriend, who slapped the back of his head.

"Ow. Sorry, Shika..."

He simply nodded. "What are you telling us?"

I sighed. "They wanted to know what happened the morning of the wedding. You know, before the actual thing."

He smiled, "I have a pretty good idea."

I narrowed my eyes, "I bet you do..."

Temari, who was sitting opposite Shikamaru, laughed.

"I'll take that bet!" Kiba yelled.

"Me too!" Ino yelled.

"Don't forget me!" yelled Temari.

One by one, each of our friends bet that Shikamaru didn't know what happened. Shikamaru, even though the claimed it to be "troublesome," put in twenty dollars, against himself. The final pot was two hundred dollars.

"Wow, Hinata. We're sure gonna win some money, tonight!"

She simply smiled.

Everyone pulled up a chair and sat around the dining room table.

"Okay, Naruto, you first. Then, we'll ask Hinata." Shikamaru said.

"Okay." I started, trying to collect my thoughts, "Well as you know, before the wedding, Hinata and I were split up. I was at our apartment, and she was at Sakura's house..."

_(FLASHBACK)_

_I can't believe it...it's today..._

"Oi, Naruto!"

_I'm about to be married..._

"OI, NARUTO!"

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh-_

"BAKA!"

I felt sharp pain on my head as Sasuke brought his fist down.

"What are doing, baka?" asked my friend. To think that, of all the guys I hung around with, Sasuke was the one that I clung to the most. Sure, we bickered and argued, and even had a pretty intense rivalry, but he was the closest thing I had to a brother.

He hit me again. "Would you STOP doing that!?" I yelled at him.

"Then listen to me!"

I rubbed my head as I asked, "What?"

"Don't you go and be getting cold feet, now."

"Cold feet?"

"Yeah," came the voice of my fiancé's cousin, "we don't want you getting that." I turned to look at Neji and was met with a cold stare that would rival that of Hiashi, my wife's deceased father.

Needless to say, I was scared, intimidated, and almost to the point of having to buy new pants. The Hyūga family could be very intimidating.

_Even she can... _I shuddered.

"Anoo, what do you mean by cold feet?" I asked. If Neji was surprised by the question, he didn't show it.

"Just answer this simple question, Naruto." Neji said.

"What?"

"Are you having second thoughts about marrying my cousin?"

"I-" I began, but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Because if you did, not only will Neji and me hunt you down, but Sakura would rip you a new one."

I gulped.

"I would never..." I said, completely scared for my life.

"Good." Neji said, allowing a hint of a smile to show. "Then let's get you dressed. The wedding is at noon."

I looked up at the clock, "It's 8:00."

"Exactly. But we need to make you look perfect. After all, you are marrying Lady Hinata, the heir to the Hyūga company."

"Neji, you know how Hinata feels about addressing her so properly."

"I do. Thankfully she is not here." He looked me in the eye, allowing his inner Hyūga to show, "And I'm sure that no one here would rat on me, would they?"

I gulped and shook my head.

* * *

I was hyperventilating.

"Hinata, calm down!" Sakura yelled.

_Yeah. That's gonna help..._

Ten-Ten continued, "Hinata, you need to slow your breathing. We don't want you to pass out again."

Sakura muttered under her breath, "Yeah... for the sixth time today."

My breathing never slowed.

After a few more seconds, Ten-Ten stood up, irritation in her voice. "That's it!"

I felt a strong pinch on the back of my neck. I involuntarily took in a sharp breath as I yelped in pain.

My hyperventilating stopped.

I rubbed the back of my neck as Sakura asked, "Where'd you learn that?"

"Neji reacts the same way. I learned about it after our first date."

"That hurts... a lot!" I protested.

"I know, but it was for your own good. You needed to pay attention."

I slowly nodded my head, "I guess so."

"I feel sorry for Neji. It's like you have him on a leash." Sakura said.

She winked, "How do you think I got him to go on that second date?"

* * *

"All right, Naruto. That's everything. Where's the suit?" Sasuke asked.

"It's in the closet." I answered. I was sitting on my bed, in nothing but my boxers. The guys had locked me in the bathroom until I took a thirty minute shower. I came out once, and when they spotted a spot of dirt on my shoulder, they threw me back in.

"Oh, God. Not this suit..." Sasuke said.

"What? I like it!"

"This!?" He pulled out the suit I wore to our first prom, completely sewn back together. "This thing is UGLY. You look like the Joker!"

"Hinata said I looked handsome!"

"Yes, well, Hinata is too nice for her own good." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Besides, she was just trying not to hurt your feelings." Neji stated.

"I-"

"She will be embarrassed if you showed up in this thing to her wedding."

"But-"

"I think Sakura would, too." Sasuke interjected.

"Okay, new suit it is."

* * *

"Wow, Hinata. This dress is beautiful." Sakura said with glowing eyes.

"I am so jealous." Ten-Ten said.

My two friends were standing in front of my temporary closet, staring at the lone dress that hung there. It was a plain white dress that, on me, hung from my shoulders, and ran to the floor, covering my feet. The bottom of the dress was frilled and barely dragged along the floor as I walked. I was a few inches taller than my mother, on whom the dress would have dragged behind her.

"Where did you get it?" They both asked simultaneously.

"It was my mothers. It was among my father's things, and since I am the heir, it was left to me."

"I can't wait to see you with this on." Sakura said as she pulled it out of the closet.

As Sakura worked to take the plastic off, Ten-Ten asked, "Has Naruto seen your dress?"

I blushed, "No. We decided not to ruin the surprise."

"What? Aren't you afraid he'll show up in something horrendous!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"It doesn't really matter..." I said, my voice trailing off.

"Doesn't matter!? What if he wears something like...like... like that suit he wore to your first prom!?"

"It would be his choice." I said, desperately trying to save my love some dignity.

Sakura continued on, ignoring me, "Of course, it IS Hinata we're talking about. He could show up naked and she would still accept him."

I blushed, furiously.

Ten-Ten smirked, "You're right. But she'll probably faint from seeing him naked."

The last thing I remembered was a drop of blood falling from my nose, and Sakura saying, "Well, there's number six. Good job Ten-Ten!"

* * *

"There, that's a LOT better." Sasuke said as he finished tying the bowtie around my neck.

"Truly befitting of the man who is about to marry a Hyūga." Neji agreed.

I turned around and looked in the mirror. I wore a simple black suit, with a white V-Neck undershirt. The bowtie was a dark purple, nearly blending with the dark color of the suit.

"What? No orange!?" I protested, earning another death glare from Neji.

"Come on! It's like, my thing!"

"Naruto, this is HER wedding."

"I'm getting married too, you know."

Sasuke smirked, "Your wedding is later on tonight." Neji glared at Sasuke and slapped him on the back of the head. "OW!"

"Do not speak of such things!"

"What, is little Neji actually embarrassed?"

Neji's face turned slightly pink, before arguing again with Sasuke.

They both fought for a good ten minutes, about the proper way to speak about a lady. Sasuke using Ten-Ten against Neji, and Neji using Sakura. All in all, it was pretty funny, as both threw back insults that made absolutely no sense. At least, until Neji brought up Sakura's crazy temper, which made Sasuke fume even more.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, I was already passed out on the floor, a slight drop of blood falling from my nose.

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Naruto and I had already told each other what had happened, but had resolved not to tell anyone what happened. The reaction we got was pretty much what we expected. Kiba and Temari, the loudest of the bunch, fell out of their chair, laughing. Choji blushed while Shino looked as impassive as ever. Each of the girls had began a laughing fit that ended up making their faces turn red.

I looked at Naruto and chuckled, causing him to do so as well. Pretty soon, we both joined in the merriment, me not laughing as hard as Naruto, but laughing nonetheless.

After what seemed like a lifetime of laughter, we each calmed down. Everyone slowly migrated back to their seats.

"Well, Shika," Temari said, "Did you guess correctly?"

He nodded, "It went exactly as I predicted."

Naruto reached his hand for the money, but Sakura slapped it away. "NO WAY THAT YOU KNEW WHAT HAPPENED TO BOTH OF THEM!"

He nodded, "It was."

Sakura continued, "Well, yeah, that is what happened to Hinata," I blushed, "But what about Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded, as well as Neji.

Sakura continued, "Then tell us, HOW did you know. What..." She waved her hand around, looking for the right way to phrase the question, "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, there were many signs. However, to fully comprehend it, you need to tell about the wedding ceremony."

All eyes turned to us.

"What? We just did what you asked, why do we have to do it again!?" Naruto complained.

"Because if you don't settle this conflict, you don't get your money." Came Shino's simple answer.

"I HATE telling stories." He said.

I smiled and squeezed my loves hand.

"Then I'll start."

* * *

The next chapter will be a little late. I head back home tomorrow, for a long 6 hour drive. I would write the next chapter while I'm riding, but I've had this bout of car-sickness lately, and I can't even so much as move my head without getting a migraine.

Anyway, enough about me. What did you think about the first part? I think it turned out very well. I want to say Thanks to Ayrmed, who gave me an idea for the type of wedding to write about. A Shinto wedding. It is a traditional Japanese wedding, that, after researching all weekend, really does fit the Hyūga very well. Still, I couldn't bring myself to write about it. The more I researched, the more I found out that traditional Christian weddings are pretty much the norm over there, now.

Either way, Thanks Ayrmed, I got to learn a little about Japanese culture.

Comment/Review Please!


	23. Chapter 23 - Reasoning

The last one!

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

_(FLASHBACK)_

I was looking in the mirror, staring at the woman who I barely recognized. My quiet and shy personality always prevented me from complimenting myself, but this time was an exception. I looked beautiful.

"Wow..." Sakura said.

"You can say that again..." Ten-Ten replied.

I stepped away from the mirror and asked, "Do I really look that good?"

"Hinata, you're going to give HIM a nosebleed."

I blushed, not only at the implication, but at what had happened earlier.

"Who knew Hinata had THAT kind of mind?" Sakura asked.

Ten-Ten playfully poked my shoulder, "He's gonna get it tonight."

"Ten-Ten, stop! Don't make her-"

THUD

"Dangit, Ten-Ten."

* * *

"I'm only gonna say this once, baka. You pick up pretty nice." Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke. And don't worry, I don't have to worry about you saying it again."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

I looked over at Neji, who had just finished adjusting the red handkerchief in my breast pocket.

"This should, hopefully, hide the stain left by your nosebleed."

I blushed.

"I still can't believe he passed out!" Sasuke said, half-laughing.

"Will you stop talking about that Sasuke!?"

"Nope. I ain't gonna let you live it down."

Neji stared at me. "I do not like you thinking such...perverse things about Lady Hinata."

I stared back, "Oh, can it, Neji."

"What did you- OW!"

I grabbed the back of his neck and pinched.

"How-How did you know about that?"

I looked at my fingers, "Ten-Ten."

* * *

Ten-Ten, Sakura, and I all piled into Ten-Ten's convertible. To say that I was nervous, would have been an understatement. I had spent the last few months making sure EVERYTHING was perfect. The cake, the invitations, and even the chairs, had to be exactly how I wanted. And, though everything had met my expectations, I was still a nervous wreck. I was about to marry the man of my dreams.

Needless to say, I didn't say a word the entire ride to the church, even when prodded by my two friends. When we arrived at the church, I was awed by the amount of people who were there.

"I only invited thirty people. Why are there so many?"

Sakura turned around, "You sure you invited only thirty?"

I nodded.

"Hm. I guess you're popular, then."

"How am I going to feed all these people?"

"Relax," Sakura said, "You're having the reception at your apartment, only those invited will be able to get in."

I nodded, but was still apprehensive.

We pulled into the parking space that was reserved for the bride, and got out of the car. We were parked behind the church, so no one would be able to see me. Shakily grabbing my friends hands, we walked into the church, to wait for the start of the wedding.

* * *

We pulled into the church parking lot, having to fight for a parking space.

"It's a good thing Hinata had a spot reserved." I thought out loud.

"Hn." Came Sasuke's typical reply.

Thirty minutes until the wedding started, we all got out of the car, and I got my first real glimpse at the people that were piling into the church.

"How many people did Hinata invite?" Asked Neji.

"I think thirty." I replied, still in awe at the amount of people.

"This is way more than thirty..." Sasuke said, equally in awe.

Nervously, I walked into the church, being silently supported by two of my best friends.

* * *

We were in the pastors office, where the pastor's wife was making sure I knew what needed to happen. She went through the procedure of the wedding, telling me what of my part to do. Though I knew what was to happen, as I had gone over it many times over in my head, I was grateful for her doing so. It got my mind focused on one thing, the wedding. I was able to relax, if even a little.

"And that's it. Do you understand?"

I nodded, "I do. And thank you."

"No need to thank me. I was as nervous as you were at my wedding, and I found it better to get my mind focused."

"How did you-?"

"Relax, honey. You're shaking."

I looked down and saw my hands trembling. I took a few deep breath and forced myself to calm down. A few seconds later, my trembling stopped, and I looked up at the woman.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

Before we could continue talking, there was a knock at the door.

"Lady Hinata...?"

_Neji!_

"Come in!"

The door opened, and out walked my cousin, who had graciously accepted to walk me down the aisle.

"Are you ready, Lady Hinata?"

I looked at the pastors wife, who winked at me. "I am now."

"Good." He held his arm out, and I wrapped mine in his, as he led me to the sanctuary.

* * *

I stood at the altar. With every passing moment, I grew more anxious. I probably would have bolted if not for the hand I felt on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Naruto."

I turned around and saw Sasuke, with his hand on my shoulder. A moment later, Shikamaru and Choji stood behind him, with reassuring smiles. I glanced out over the crowd. The room was full of people. The pews were filled, and people were standing up, leaning on the walls.

"It's these people that are scaring me so much."

My best man, Sasuke, followed my gaze, "It is odd..."

Shikamaru and Choji walked over, "Just don't let it get to you. If it helps, imagine them in their underwear." Choji suggested.

I stifled a laugh.

"Bad idea, Choji." Shikamaru said.

As the music started, my friends clapped me on the back, walking out to the foyer. But, not before Shikamaru looked down at my handkerchief and gave a quiet chuckle.

* * *

The music started, and one by one, each of my bridesmaids, Ten-Ten, Sakura, and Temari, all walked out to the sanctuary. As I watched the last one grab her date, I gripped Neji's arm tighter.

"Relax."

The door opened, and the procession began. Because I was in the back, no one could see me. Perhaps I should say, I couldn't see Naruto. I was very nervous.

Neji led me into the sanctuary, and I was met with sight of hundreds of people. All eyes were on me. Everyone watched as I took each step, that I took as gracefully as I could. Looking around the room, I was awed by the sheer amount of people, but none of the mattered. What mattered was the man who stared at me from his place at the altar. My love, Naruto.

His eyes met mine, and I nearly melted.

* * *

I stared at the woman who was walking toward me, and my heart sank to the floor. She looked stunning.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered in my ear, "Watch yourself, don't want you getting another nosebleed."

I quickly shook my head and softly stared into the eyes of my beloved. She met my gaze, and we both smiled to each other. Neji, who stared at me the entire time, actually smiled. The fact that Hinata was happy, seemed to making him happy, too.

One by one, each of the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, and split up to walk to their respective positions on the altar. As Hinata got closer, my anxiety grew. When she reached the first pew, she let go of Neji, hugged him, and stood next to me.

"You look beautiful." I whispered in her ear.

She blushed, "Thank you. You don't look so bad, yourself."

The minister, who had walked onto the altar, looked out over the congregation, who had stood up when the procession began. He began to speak, so Hinata and I faced him. Seeing that he was facing down, his eyes closed, we followed suit as he began:

"Dear Heavenly Father, we thank you for this day that you have made. We have certainly found a reason to be glad in it. We pray for your blessings on the continuing of this service, and we worship your mighty name. Amen."

A resounding "Amen!" shot through the room.

"You may be seated." Said the minister. Everyone sat down.

* * *

Looking to me, the minister started.

Hinata, will you have Naruto to be your husband, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love him as a person, respect him as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep him beside you as long as you both shall live?

Because I was to still face the minister, I glanced to my side at the man in whom I fell in love with.

"I do."

He faced Naruto.

Naruto, will you have Hinata to be your wife, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love her as a person, respect her as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep her beside you as long as you both shall live?

Naruto quickly glanced at me.

"I do."

The minster smiled. "Very good. Now, you may face each other." We did so, "Now, you may read your vows." He looked at me, signaling for me to start.

He took a step back, and I stared into Naruto's eyes. I had taken notes, but I didn't need to read them. I already memorized every word, for each was precious to me.

"Naruto. The first time we met, I was stunned to learn who you were. I had grown up being told about who you were. People labeled you, and because I was a human, I believed. When I met you, I was shocked to see how down to earth you were. Though I was stricken, I wasn't in love with you yet. When we walked to school, and I watched you...cry from the pressure from your peers, I wanted to cry myself. Over time, I truly did fall in love with you. I fell in love, not with a man whom people called a demon. I fell in love with a man who, despite the persecution, kept a smile on his face. Naruto, I wish to keep that smile on your face for the rest of our lives together. I love you."

Before I had gotten two words out, tears started to fall. I meant every word I said. Who would have thought I would be here, marrying the man who had supposedly killed so many people? Who would have thought I would fall in love with him?

_I love you, Naruto._

* * *

_How am I supposed to beat that!?_

"Naruto, you may give yours." Said the minister.

I looked at him and nodded my head. Returning my gaze to Hinata, I realized something.

_I left my notes at home._

I continued to look in her eyes, having forgotten the hours I had spent trying to say the perfect words. In fact, I remembered naught of the night before. I did, however, know what to say.

"Hinata. For some reason, you make me want to try my hardest. Of course, I've always been the type to keep pushing, but with you, I seem to find the strength I need to push a little bit more. A little bit harder. To be honest, when we first met, I thought you were a dark, weird, shy girl. But, you were the dark, weird, shy girl who was my friend. My first and very best friend. To think, I would be marrying that girl. The girl who, even when she knew the truth about me, still loved me. Every day, I wonder what I did to ever deserve you," I smiled, "Perhaps God decided to give me a break for once," This earned him a few chuckles, "I'm not good with words, so I'm just gonna say it. Hinata. I love you. I love you so very much. Thank you for being my friend, and the love of my life."

I paused to catch a breath, and noticed that she had even MORE tears falling.

_Oh God, I messed that up._

Sasuke leaned over and whispered into my ear, "That is NOT what we labored over last night. Still, that was a pretty good improv!"

A few moments later, the minister said "Will you please present the rings?" We all turned around and watched as a little boy walked from the back of the sanctuary, to the front.

I leaned over and whispered to Hinata, "I don't think I've ever seen him not wearing his cowboy suit..."

She chuckled.

He ran up with two rings that were placed on a small pillow. We each picked one up, and the boy walked off.

"Hinata, place the ring on his finger."

She did.

"Naruto, place the ring on her finger."

I did.

We stared at each other. This was it, I was about to be married.

"Does anyone have any reason that these two should not be wed?"

After a moment of silence, the minster began to speak, but was interrupted by a man in the crowd.

* * *

"We do!"

Naruto and I turned around to see many people from across the congregation stand. They each took off their coats. Underneath was a plain black shirt with the words, "Demon Vessel."

"Those two are an abomination to society! We CANNOT allow this kind of...thing to happen."

Another person stood up, a woman, "These demons need to be killed. What if they breed? Can you imagine if these two were to multiply? The world has enough of you two as it is!"

Several more people began to stand, each wearing the same shirt. One by one, more than one hundred people stood up and began chanting, "Kill the Beasts!"

To say that I was crying, would have been an understatement. I glanced over at Naruto and saw he was in shock.

_I can't believe this..._

The minister walked up to the front of the altar. His very presence was intimidating. He was six foot four, and wore a white and black suit.

"You will leave these children alone!"

"We only speak the truth! They are evil!"

"You treat these two as if THEY were the demons. Do you realize, that even if these two were as evil as you put it, that us HUMANS have done more harm than them?"

They mostly shut up, but there were a few who continued. This didn't dissuade the minster, though.

"What is the old saying? 'Don't judge a book by its cover?' You would do well to heed this. There is a scripture as well, 'Judge not, lest ye be judged.' Though you may think of me as an old, religious fanatic, I will have you know that I expected this kind of incident. If you will NOT sit down, you will be escorted out."

No one sat.

"Then you leave me no choice."

At that moment, a squad of police officers walked in and stood around behind the congregation. The people immediately shut up, and sat down.

"I thought so." He said with a smile.

Looking down to us, he continued, as if no one had interrupted at all.

"You may kiss the bride."

* * *

I looked at Hinata, who I could tell was sad about the interruption. I leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "Hinata, no matter what people say, you will always be a princess to me."

Then, something odd happened. The bride kissed the groom.

The minster and congregation laughed, "I now present you, Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki!"

_(END FLASHBACK)_

"You never told me what you meant by that, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"By what?"

"You said that you didn't have to worry about me saying...that again. You know, before the wedding."

"OH that! Wait right here!" I ran into my bedroom and pulled an object out of my closet. Holding it in my hand, I ran back and sat down.

"What's that?"

I pressed play. The recording simply said, "I'm only gonna say this once, baka. You pick up pretty nice." in Sasuke's voice.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Sasuke grabbed it, and smashed it with his fist.

I grinned, "I got plenty more where that came from."

The room burst into laughter, but Sasuke folded his arms and pouted. After a few moments, we all quieted down.

Ino said, "You know, it's too bad we can't edit those people out of the wedding."

"I know what you mean." Hinata said.

"I'll never get over the fact that our wedding was interrupted." I said.

Sasuke said, "You should have seen Sakura. She nearly killed the guy who started it."

Sakura held her fist up, "And I would have done it too."

We all laughed, not because she was being funny, but because we knew she would have done it.

"Well?" Temari asked, looking at Shikamaru.

"Well, what?"

"How did you know!?"

"Oh, it's simple. I saw a blood stain on Naruto's suit."

Silence.

"That's it!? I thought you had this big...CONSPIRACY planned out."

He shrugged, "No one else found out, did they?"

"Wait, what about Hinata? How did you know she did it, too?"

"It's hard to hide a red stain on a white dress."

I looked at Sakura.

"I'm sorry! I honestly thought that no one could see it!" Sakura defended.

Ten-Ten looked at her, "Yes, because her HIDING the stain with her bouquet REALLY hides it."

"You didn't stop me!"

"I DIDN'T...I didn't really have a better idea..."

"Uh-huh..."

I looked at Shikamaru, "If you were so sure, then why did you bet against yourself?"

"That is a good question!" Yelled Lee.

"I thought they could use the money." He looked at me and Hinata, who tensed up.

"Use the money for what?" Kiba asked.

Hinata looked at me, "I think we should tell them."

"You sure? I thought you wanted to keep it a secret?" I asked.

"I'm sure. They were bound to find out eventually." Hinata reached her hand down and unconsciously placed in on her stomach. All of the girls gasped, but the guys remained clueless.

"Am I missing something?" Kiba asked.

Choji scratched his head.

"I am confused." Lee simply stated.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Neji merely smirked.

"Guys," I started, "Hinata and I are trying to have a baby!"

**END**

* * *

I was actually able to set the stage for the sequel. AWESOME!  
Anyway, before you ask, there will not be another part to the wedding. I just seemed a good place to end it.

Now, I ask that you give me at least four weeks to edit and finish writing the sequel. I've got 20 chapters done, and plan to end it there (this particular sequel that is). The semester ends in four weeks, so that is why I ask for a four week minimum. We also had a death in the family, so I'm going to be spending the next week away from anything too extraneous.

Anyway, until then, I will miss your awesome comments. Thank you everyone for your comments and reviews that helped me better my writing. And thank you for all for reading my story. I just hope I can still hold your interest in the sequel.

Ja ne!

- Littlepans

Review/Comment Please!


End file.
